Angelus custos
by The Insane Shadow Hunter
Summary: The skylanders have returned and brought peace back to their home, but they soon discover that they are missing the soul gems which allow them to unlock their ultimate moves. but on another planet in a far off galaxy a certain baby dragon sees strange lights falling down from the sky to his home. rated t might go lower just incase the violence isn't that bad.
1. Chapter 1 finding souls

Angelus custos

By

the Insane doctor

Chapter 1 finding souls

/

**alright this entered my head when I was playing Skylanders which is an epic game btw. Also yes this is a crossover of Skylanders and mlp:fim and I hope you guys like it. Disclaimer:i own nothing from Skylanders or mlp:fim I just like the game and the show. Rated T possible violence if needed i will go lower and possible swearing.**

/

Spike yawned lightly so he wouldn't disturb Twilight who was still asleep, she was up late last night working on a new spell. Slowly he got up out of bed and rubbed his eyes just before he started to walk towards the door.

"Ugh Spike are you awake?" Twilight's voice asked although it was just barely above a whisper it still startled Spike a little.

"Yeah I'm awake what is it Twi?"Spike asked while he walked back towards Twilight's bed.

"Could you please bring me a glass of water?"

"Sure give me a second." Spike then walked back towards the exit of the room, once he opened the door he closed it gently so not to cause any annoying sounds. He then walked down the stairsand into the kitchen where he quickly grabbed glass and filled it with water, he quickly walked back up the stairs and into the room where Twilight was still sleeping.

"Here's your water Twi." Spike said while he set the glass of water on the desk beside her bed only to hear a small snore come from her causing him to smile. "Guess I better get to work."

Spike then went back down stair's where he started to rearrange books that Twilight never got to the other day, he quickly got done with the books and quickly started sweeping the library. I didn't take him long to finish his morning chores, after he was done he remembered that he had to go see Rainbow dash but when he looked out the window he saw that the morning sun had not fully risin yet.

"Knowing Rainbow she's still asleep." Spike said to himself quietly while he watched the sun rise, just before the sun was up Spike caught a glimpse of something bright falling from the sky, he quickly ran close to the window and saw not one but many bright lights falling down from the sky down onto Equestria. He watched in awe as the light fell t earth he then saw three of the light hit close to Ponyville.

"Whoa I gotta check that out." he said before he ran towards the door opening it quickly and closing it lightly. Once outside he immediately started running towards the site where the three lights had struck the earth.

**(Location: Core of light. Time:almost noon. Status:chaos defeated Skylands freed.)**

"Oh no this is extremely terrible!" A mole with glasses, an orange coat, and a backpack filled with multiple items said causing two creature to run up to him, one was a undead skeleton the other was a strange cat creature dressed like a trainer.

"What is it Hugo?" The cat creature asked.

"Yeah your yell was so loud I could hear it all the way from the creepy citadel." The skeleton said while Hugo turned and looked at them.

"You both know Skylands was destroyed right?" Hugo replied answering with a question.

"Yeah we already knew that Hugo."

"Well Cali what you didn't know is that when Skylands was destroyed, not only did we lose the core of light and the Skylanders. We also lost the soul gems." Hugo explained causing both Cali and the skeleton to grow confused.

"Um Hugo what in the world is a soul gem?" Cali asked while Hugo looked at her in disbelief.

"They are gems that Skylanders use to unlock their ultimate moves." Hugo answered.

"Well those gems of your sound important."

"They are important T-bone! If we don't have the soul gems the Skylanders can't unlock their ultimate moves." Hugo replied.

"Okay, okay. Geesh the living can be such a pain in my."

"As you were saying Hugo, where can we find them?" Cali asked interrupting T-bone.

"That's just it I don't know. When the Core of light was destroyed, not only did the Skylanders and master eon disappear but the soul gems did as well." Hugo answered.

"Do you think they are on the same world with the portal master and the Skylanders?"

"I don't know Cali. I don't know."

**(Location: Field just outside of Ponyville. Time:6:30 AM)**

"I know I saw three of those light land here. I just know it." Spike said out loud while he searched threw the field looking for whatever was the three lights.

He searched the field for about thirty minutes, while he searched time slowly went by but to him time flew. It wasn't long till the sun was finally rising over the horizon, casting it's light down to the world below. Once the light had hit the field Spike caught sight of something shimmering just a few feet in front of him, he quickly walked up to the shimmering object only to see it was three strange looking pieces of glass that looked like stars.

"What the?" Spike said while he picked the three pieces of glass up. "Are these the lights I saw earlier?" he continued while he looked at the three strange pieces of glass.

**(Location: Core of light. Time:thirty minutes past noon.)**

"Are you sure you can't use the core of light to track the soul gems?" Cali asked while Hugo rolled the blueprints to the core of light up and placed it back into his backpack.

"I'm sure I've read the blueprints, the manual, everything. But it doesn't tell me anything except how to transport Skylanders and find Skylanders that's it. It doesn't tell me any thing else!" Hugo replied growing more and more frustrated with every dead end book and blueprint.

"So what would happen if someone found one of the soul gems?" T-bone asked.

"If someone did manage to find one, they would not only be holding the most powerful object in Skylands. But they would also be holding a very powerful armor." Hugo answered.

"What armor?"

"Yes Cali you see back before the core of light was built their was a huge war called the soul wars. Back then very powerful wizards and warriors used the soul gems to summon very powerful armor's, but when the portal masters came they took the soul gems and used them to unlock the most powerful moves the Skylanders know.". Hugo explained shocking Cali and T-bone.

"So what happens if someone manages to find a soul gem and manages to unlock the armor " T-bone asked while Hugo turned towards both of them.

"They would turn into the Skylander that the gem belongs too."

**(Location: Path back to Ponyville. Time:7:05 AM)**

Spike was still confused. How could these three pieces of star shaped glass be the same lights he saw earlier? What made him even more confused was how every time the sunlight had hit them it almost looked as if their was a picture of some kind of creature in the middle of them.

"What in the world of Equestria are these thing?" Spike asked himself growing more confused and more irritated with each passing second.

It wasn't long till Spike heard something off in the distance, he ignored it at first thinking it was just the wind till he heard it again. It caused him to stop and listen more closely, at first he heard wind till he heard a very feint.

"Help!"

Spike recognized the voice and his eyes went wide. It was Fluttershy one of his many friends him and Twilight had made while they stayed in Ponyville. Almost immediately he took off in the direction of her cry hearing it grow stronger and stronger, he knew he was getting closer by the way her cries for help started to sound. It wasn't long till he reached a river where he then heard her cry for help again this time it sound like he was right next to her. He quickly scanned the water searching for her till he saw her just down stream clinging to a rock that was close to a small waterfall.

"Oh no what do I do?" Spike asked himself knowing full well that Fluttershy wouldn't be able to fly with her wings all wet he also knew Fluttershy wasn't going to be able to hold on to the rock much longer with the fast moving stream.

Spike was in a small state of panic, he didn't know what to do. If he left to go get help by the time he got back she would be gone, but if he tried to help her he might just make the situation worse. It was then that he heard something talk to him.

"What?" he asked while he turned only to see that nothing was there. He then heard it again, and again, and again. It was driving him crazy and making him more confused. He then heard Fluttershy scream real loud causing him to look towards her seeing that she had just lost grip with her right hoof and was now holding on just barely with her left hoof. He then heard the voice talk to him again pushing him over his limit.

"Fear the fish!" Spike shouted causing one of the three pieces to glass to glow.

His body the became cloaked in a bright light and then he started to feel his skin change, he scale started to turn more blue and sleek almost as if they were made to go threw water, his scales on the top of his head also turned blue and started to form into what looked to be fins, his eyes then shrank and bulged a little, then strange clothing surrounded his mid section while on his feet and wrist strange wrist gloves and training weights appeared, on his back two barrels appeared with a tube that connected to a strange piece of metal that had a sharp barbed spear sticking out, his teeth had disappeared and four different teeth appeared on his lip. The light then dimmed revealing Spike no longer as a dragon but as some kind of fish.

"Whoa! What the?" Spike said shocked at his new form only to hear Fluttershy scream one last time before her hoof finally lost it's grip on the rock. "Hold on Fluttershy!"

Spike then jumped into the water and began to swim as fast as he could towards her. Fluttershy watched in horror at the fast approaching edge of the waterfall, she then closed her eyes waiting to finally fall over the edge of the water, it wasn't long till she started to feel herself being pulled down by gravity causing the strange tingling sensation to move threw her body only to suddenly feel something grab her.

"Got you!" an unfamiliar voice shouted causing her to look and see some kind of fish creature was holding her.

She immediately screamed not only from falling but also some strange creature possibly from the Everfree had caught her, the creature on the other hand was trying to figure out what to do it knew that if they didn't stop falling they would hit the water hard, he then heard a loud gushing of water come from behind him causing him to try and look over his shoulder only to catch a glimpse of the ground causing him to brace him and Fluttershy for impact. But it never came he then looked down and saw that they flying just above the water.

"What the how am I?" Spike asked while he tried to figure out how he was flying only to immediately remember that he had heard a loud gushing sound come behind him where the two barrels were, it then clicked into his mind what was on his back was some kind of device that allowed him to fly causing him to smile. "This is awesome I can fly!"

"Put me down please." Fluttershy asked quietly causing the creature to remember that he was holding her.

"Oh sorry Fluttershy."

The creature then flew towards the bank of the river where he slowly descended down towards the ground where he set Fluttershy down gently.

"Thank you." Fluttershy said while the creature nodded.

"Come on I think she went over the waterfall!" Applejacks voice shouted causing Fluttershy to look in the direction of Applejacks voice while the creature quickly ran into the surrounding woods.

"Fluttershy! Fluttershy where are ya!" Applejack shouted trying to figure out where her friend is.

"I'm over here!" Fluttershy gently yelled giving away her position to Applejack who appeared out of the woods with Big mac and Rainbow dash, all three of them ran up to her.

"Are ya okay?" Applejack asked while she checked her friend over for any form of injury's.

"No I'm okay."

"Are you sure cause you are at the bottom of a water fall." Rainbow dash said while Applejack and Big mac helped Fluttershy up.

"Yes I'm fine thanks to the strange fish creature." Fluttershy answered.

"What fish creature?"

"The one that saved me when I went over the waterfall." Fluttershy answered while she started to explain what had happened.

**(Location:Just on the outskirts of Ponyville. Time:8:00 AM)**

"Okay how do I get out of this form?" Spike asked himself while he tried to figure out how to get out of the form he was in.

he then heard the voice that had told him what to say before.

"Okay. Revert." Spike then turned back into his original dragon form and the three pieces of star shaped had appeared back in his hand, he then looked towards the pieces and smiled.

"As Rainbow dash would say it. This just got twenty percent cooler."

/

**alright here is chapter one I hope you guys like this and I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Disclaimer: I own nothing I just like the game and the show.**


	2. Chapter 2 Slice & Dice

Chapter 2 Slice & Dice

/

**Alright here is chapter two, hope you guys like this chapter. Just a heads up for what all is going to happen in the story in chapter one the soul gems were seen falling all over Equestria, so that also means that other ponies and creatures are going to find them and just like Spike they have no clue what they are. But instead of them saying the battle cry of the Skylander the soul gem will start glowing and the armor will take over and start wreaking havoc, other times a gem will activate on it's own. Now not to spoil the story any further I'm going to go ahead and type the disclaimer and start the story. Disclaimer:i own nothing from mlp:fim or Skylanders I just like the show and the game.**

/

**(Location:Fillidelphia. Time:12:01 PM.)**

"Will that be all Miss. Hooves?" The cashier pony asked, bagging the last item for the crossed eyed mare.

"Yes sir." Derpy replied, while the cashier pony rang up the total price for her items she was purchasing.

"That will be ten bit's then."

Derpy just nodded her head and reached into her saddlebag, pulling out the number of bits needed to pay for the items she was purchasing. Once she dropped them on the counter she picked up her items placed them in her saddlebag and took to the sky's.

"Miss. Hooves wait!" The cashier pony shouted but it was already to late, Derpy had already flown out of listening range. The pony let out an irritated growl as he walked back to his stand. "She over paid by thirty bits, I've got to find her." The pony said while he quickly closed his stand, picking up the thirty bits he owed her before running off to catch her.

Derpy was flying clumsily threw the air, sometimes she would fly right threw a cloud either causing it to shoot out bolts of lightning or make it pour rain. Other times she would fly right into flocks of birds, almost knocking herself out of the sky on impact. After finally coming to a clear space in the sky she saw something shimmering just below her, out of curiosity she flew downward towards the object. Once she landed on the ground she could clearly see the object just a few feet away from her, she slowly walked towards the object only to see what looked to be a strange star shaped piece of glass.

"What the?" Derpy asked as she moved her head closer to the piece of glass, once her nose made contact with the piece of glass a huge bright light surrounded her.

A loud scream echoed threw the air, stopping the pony that had been following Derpy dead in his tracks. Quickly he looked around trying to figure out where the scream had come from, he then saw a strange light off in the distance causing him to run towards it. In two minutes he had arrived at the source of the light only to see a strange creature standing where the light came from, the creature looked to be a skeleton dressed in purple and yellow armor, in it's right hand it held a huge sword in the other it held a shield. The pony then had a look of horror appear on his face, just a few feet away from the creature lay Derpy's saddlebag.

"What have you done to Miss. Hooves!" The pony shouted only to realize that he had just made a very big mistake, the creature immediately ran towards him with its sword at the ready. The ponies eye's went wide as he tried to run away from the creature only to crash head first into a tree that was directly behind him, knocking himself out cold.

The creature then looked down at the unconscious pony, staring at it for a few seconds before it started to walk down the path back towards Fillidelphia.

**(Location:outskirts of Ponyville. Time:12:34 PM.)**

"Alright lets see what you can do." Spike said, holding up one of the three star shaped pieces of glass. He shut his eyes and started to listen, waiting patiently for it to say the words that would allow him to turn into one of the strange creatures. In two minutes he heard four words echo in his mind. "The beam is supreme!"

The piece of glass then glowed brightly in spike's claws, the light from the glass starting to surround his body. His height increased slightly after the light had surrounded him, his body started to feel heavier and heavier with each passing second. His scales then started to thicken while changing color to that of rock, his claws were soon gone and replaced by huge crystals that were glowing with energy and on his back more crystals formed, it wasn't long till his eyes sunk back a little into his head before they started glowing a bright greenish color. In seconds the light had finally faded around his body allowing him to get a good look at his new body.

"This is so awesome!" Spike shouted amazed by his new form. "I wonder what I can do?" He asked himself only to hear the voice talk to him again causing him to nod his head.

He then jumped up into the air, slamming back hard into the ground causing two circles of crystals to erupt from the ground around him before disappearing into multiple forms of light. He then summoned three different crystal formations in front of him, all of them in a triangle formation. He then aimed both of his crystal hands towards them, shooting out a beam of energy towards them. Once the beam of energy made contact with one of the crystals the beam spread out to the others, causing multiple beams of energy to shoot out of them. He then made the crystals disappear and just shot his beams towards two random trees bringing them down easily.

"This is so awesome! This is so awesome! This is so."

"Spike!" Rainbow dash's voice called out causign him to jump out of fear, he quickly said the word that allowed him to turn back to normal.

"Spike!"

"I'm over here Rainbow!" Spike shouted getting the rainbow maned mare's attention. In seconds Rainbow dash landed in front of him.

"Great I found you, come on we need to get to the library."

"Why whats wrong?"

"No time!" Rainbow dash replied before throwing Spike on her back. "Hold on!" She told him just before flying off at high speeds towards Ponyville.

Everything around Spike looked like a blur, the trees were nothing but green dots that moved by them. He was fighting to keep from vomiting on Rainbow dash's back, every time he had to ride on Rainbow dash it would always feel like he was on a roller coaster that kept getting faster and faster. In three minutes they both finally came to a stop at Twilight's home, once Rainbow dash lowered her wing Spike immediately jumped off her back and ran towards some nearby bushes where he nearly puked his own guts up.

"You gonna be okay Spike?" Rainbow dash asked only to have Spike shoot her the are you serious look. "What? I was just asking."

"Tell Twilight I'll be inside in a minute." Spike said just before he puked again while Rainbow dash nodded her head.

Rainbow dash quickly entered the library leaving Spike alone to argue with his guts, he was in complete misery. He could feel the contents of his stomach rushing up his throat and into his mouth making him taste the foul substance before it launched out of his mouth.

"I'm gonna kill you Rainbow dash." He said just before he puked one last time. He slowly took in deep breaths, waiting to see if any more of his stomach contents was going to rush back up his throat. For a few minutes he didn't feel anything rush up his throat allowing him to breath in a small breath of relief. He then slowly walked into the library, hearing voice coming from the main room in the library.

"Is that all Twilight?" Rarity's voice asked, almost as if they were being informed about a mission.

"Yes that's all, come on we need to get to Canterlot." Twilight replied just before Spike walked into the room. "Great Spike your here." She continued while the others started to exit the room.

"Yeah I'm here, whats going on Twilight?"

"Princess Celestia needs me and my friends to report to Canterlot, she says that it's urgent." Twilight explained.

"Hey can I come along?" Spike asked only to have Twilight shake her head no.

"I'm sorry Spike but the Princess said that this is a job for the elements of harmony." Twilight answered causing Spike to let out a sad sight. "I'm sorry Spike but I'm afraid this is to dangerous and I don't want you to get hurt, for now just watch the library until we all get back." She continued receiving a nod from Spike.

"Okay Twilight I'll watch the library." He said causing Twilight to smile at him before she walked out of the library.

For a few minutes Spike was alone in the library, he was shelving the books that Twilight had left behind before her and her friends left for Canterlot. Then one of the three pieces of glass started to glow brightly causing him to look towards them, his eyes then started to glow brightly showing him standing in the courtyard of Fillidelphia where he saw all five of his and Twilight's friends lying on the ground in pain.

"Come on girls get up!" Twilight yelled just before she fired a magical spell at a creature that had purple and yellow armor that covered only it's feet,head, and hands.

"I'm a sorry Twilight, but we're already down for the count." Applejack answered while trying to get up only to fall back down to the ground.

"But we need to beat this thing, if we don't who knows what it will do when it reaches Canterlot." Twilight said only to immediately get hit hard by the creatures shield sending her flying backwards towards her friends.

The creature then started to walk towards the six, it's sword at the ready to deliver the final attack. Once it finally reached Twilight it raised it's sword high above her, Twilight then let out a loud scream just before the creature brought it's sword down.

"No!" Spike shouted as he ran towards the creature, just before he could tackle the creature it had disappeared only to be replaced by one of the many bookshelves of the library. He crashed head first into the shelf causing several books to fall to the floor.

Spike let out a small groan while he got to his feet, his head was pounding in pain causing him to rub his head. Once he felt the pain finally leave his head he looked down towards the three star pieces where the light had come from.

"I gotta get to Fillidelphia." He said to himself before running towards the exit of the library, he quickly locked the door before closing it. He then started to run in the direction of Fillidelphia hoping that he wasn't to late to save his friends.

**(Location:Fillidelphia. Time:2:55 PM.)**

"Applejack watch out!" Rainbow dash shouted, seeing multiple spiked bones heading right for Applejack. Applejack quickly got out the way of the spiked bones only to immediately get hit in the head by the creatures shield, it sent her flying backwards to Fluttershy who was lying unconscious on the ground.

"Applejack!" Rainbow dash shouted, flying towards the downed Applejack.

"Rainbow dash no!" Pinkie pie shouted while multiple spiked bones was heading right for Rainbow dash.

Rainbow dash tried to dodged the bones but she wasn't quick enough, she felt multiple spikes pierce her skin just before she was launched backwards. Rainbow dash's body skidded hard on the ground, coming to a slow stop just in front of Rarity.

"Rainbow dash are you alright?" Rarity asked while she tried to help Rainbow dash stand.

"AH! My leg!" Rainbow dash shouted in pain, feeling massive amounts of pain shooting up from her leg. She then fell back down to the ground hard, feeling her friend Rarity lifting her up slightly.

"Rarity do you think you can heal her?" Twilight asked just before launching a magical attack at the creature only to have it deflected by it's shield.

"I don't know, but I'll try." Rarity replied just before she started to use her magic to heal Rainbow dash.

"No! No! No! Rarity stop it hurts!" Rainbow dash shouted causing Rarity to stop immediately.

"I'm sorry Rainbow, but if you need medical help I'm the only one that can."

"Rarity behind you!" Rainbow dash shouted causing Rarity to look behind her, she was only met with the creatures sword hitting her hard in her head knocking her out cold.

Just before the creature could strike again Twilight launched a magical attack towards it, hitting it square in the chest. It gave Pinkie pie enough time to drag the two away from the creature. The creature then looked towards Twilight, shooting her an evil look before it started to walk towards her.

Twilight launched attack, after attack, after attack at the creature. Having it deflect each of her attacks with it shield, it then managed to kick her hard in the stomach sending her backwards slightly. When she finally managed to get to her hooves only to see the creature standing directly in front of her, sword at ready to finally end her life.

Just before the creature could finish her off, a huge beam of energy had hit it in the left side sending it flying into a building wall. Twilight then looked towards where the beam had come from seeing what looked to be a strange rock creature that had multiple crystals on it's back and two crystals for hands.

"The beam is supreme!" Spike shouted while he walked towards Twilight who was visibly shaking. "Twilight are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, wait how do you?"

"Good stay behind me I can deal with that thing." Spike interrupted before he looked towards the creature who was walking towards them, he then saw it wave it's shield towards itself before lifting it's sword up in a defensive pose.

Spike then shot another beam of energy towards the creature, the beam made contact with the creatures shield causing a huge cloud of smoke to form in the air around the creature. Spike watched the cloud carefully, searching for any sign of the creature. In two minutes the creature finally emerged from the smoke, running towards Spike with it's shield held in front of it. Spike could see it's shield glowing a strange color, he quickly launched another beam of energy towards the creature only to have it deflected by the creature's shield. Just before Spike could react the creature had managed to hit him square in the head with it shield sending him backwards slightly, it then stabbed it's sword into the ground sending multiple spiked bones towards Spike. Spike quickly braced himself for the attack, feeling the Spiked bones hitting him directly. Once he looked up he saw a quick flash of red appear in his vision, he then felt the creature attack him directly three different times sending him threw a window of a building where he was reverted from his armor.

"What the hay?" Spike asked himself while looking down at the three pieces of glass, seeing that one of them had darkened slightly. He then tried to go back into the rock creature armor, only to have it reject the transformation saying. "Okay bad news lost rock armor. Good news still have two left." Spike said to himself while he looked out threw the hole seeing the creature walking back towards Twilight.

"Okay, it's got a shield for defense and a sword for attack. The shield has a strange power that can deflect a little bit of an attack and it sometimes uses it to attack, the sword when stabbed into the ground can send spike bones towards enemies. So far my fish armor might stand a chance, but then again when I launch one of the harpoons it can just deflect it with it's shield." Spike said to himself looking down at the two pieces of glass he had left. "Well time to take a test drive with the other one." He continued listening for the words that would allow him to transform, he didn't have to wait for long.

"Slash and burn!" Spike shouted causing his entire body to erupt in flames, in seconds huge pieces of metal armor started to form around his body. In the center of his armor the only thing that could be seen was nothing but flames, he then walked out of the building towards the creature just as it finally reached Twilight again.

"Hey!" Spike shouted getting the creatures attention. "Come and get me you cowered!" he continued before he drew a huge sword that was made of nothing but fire.

The creature then charged towards him with it's sword at the ready, just after the creature started running towards him he started running towards the creature his own sword at the ready to strike at the creature. In seconds the both collided with each other, their swords creating loud screeching sounds as they launched attack after attack after attack. Sparks were flying from both weapons, sometimes Spike would land direct attack. And sometimes the creature will land direct attacks, they both seemed evenly matched but the creature had quickly got the upper hand. It had hit Spikes sword with it shield hard, disarming him leaving him completely defenseless, the creature then started to slowly walk towards Spike with it's sword at the ready. Just before the creature managed to attack Spike, Spike had launched his entire body of flames towards the creature. Damaging it greatly as he passed threw the creature's body, once his body was back inside the armor he quickly grabbed his sword and charged towards the creature. The creature saw a bright flash of red cover it's eyes, causing it to stab it's sword into the ground sending multiple spiked bones towards Spike. Spike quickly ran towards the spiked bones, waiting for just the right moment to strike. Once the spiked bones finally reached him he quickly jumped over the spiked bones, time seemed to slow for Spike the bones slowly moving under him. He then looked towards the creature who was trying to get it's shield up, but Spike already had his sword at the ready. In just a few seconds he slashed the creature directly on it's center body, it then fell down to the ground in a bright light only to reveal Derpy lying unconscious on the ground with a darkened star piece at her side.

Slowly Spike walked towards Derpy, checking to make sure that she was okay. Once he saw that she was okay he then picked up the darkened star piece that she had dropped.

"Thank you." Twilight's voice said causing him to turn seeing the six battered ponies standing a few feet away from him.

"Your welcome." Spike replied before he started to walk towards the exit of Fillidelphia.

"Twilight who was that?"

"I don't know Rarity. I don't know."

**(Location:Ponyville library. Time:5:59 PM.)**

"Spike I'm back!" Twilight shouted as she entered the library, hearing Spikes footsteps walking towards her.

"Hey Twilight. Whoa!" Spike said in false surprise, seeing Twilight slightly beat up. "What happened to you?"

"Me and my friends had to head to Fillidelphia to fight a strange monster, so far if two other creatures hadn't arrived when they did me and the others wouldn't be here right now." Twilight explained causing Spike to gasp loudly.

"Oh my Celestia." Spike said falsely, knowing full well what all had happened in Fillidelphia. "Is everypony okay?"

Twilight just nodded her head. "Yeah everypony is okay, so far Fluttershy woke up just before we arrived here and Rainbow dash Nurse Redheart said that she should be back up on her legs in just a few days." She said while Spike secretly breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Hey Spike I'm going to bed early today, so you've got what's left of the day off alright." Twilight said receiving a nod from Spike while she walked towards the steps that lead up to her's and Spike's room.

Once Spike was sure Twilight had entered their room he quickly walked towards a book shelf, removing one book from the shelf revealing the four star shaped pieces he had. He then looked at the new star piece he had gotten after defeating Derpy, seeing the strange creature that he had battled earlier in the center of it. Slowly he walked towards the exit of the library, opening and closing the door quietly as he left the library.

"Time to test you out." He said to himself before he ran for the outskirts of Ponyville ready to try out his new armor.

/

**alright guys here is chapter 2 hope you guys like this and just a little hint for the next chapter just two words bamboo-ya.**


	3. Chapter 3 Bambooya

Chapter 3 Bamboo-ya

/

**alright here is chapter three I hope you guys like this chapter. Disclaimer:i own nothing from mlp fim or Skylanders I just like the show and the game.**

/

**(Location:Appaloosa. Time:12:05 PM.)**

Braeburn quickly wiped the sweat off of his forehead, he had finally finished bucking his section of the apple family orchard. He then started to walk back to his home so that he could finally get out of the suns heat, while he walked a small breeze blew threw the orchard cooling him down a little while he enjoyed smelling the sweet scent of apples that was carried on it's winds.

"Cousin Braeburn!" A young filly's voice shouted from his right, he turned and looked and saw his cousin Green apple running towards him. "Cousin Braeburn!"

"Whoa! Whoa, where's the fire?" Braeburn asked stopping his Cousin with his hoof.

"Chief...Thunderhoove's...want's to talk to you." Green apple said in between breaths of air.

"Oh dag nabit! What in the Sam hill does that buffalo want now?" Braeburn asked himself before placing one of his hoof on his cousins back. "Y'all go ahead and head on home now." He said causing his cousin to nod her head before she started to walk back to her home.

Braeburn quickly exited the orchard, entering the streets of Appaloosa seeing multiple mare's and stallions walking the streets. He could hear the classical music coming from the local saloon that was in town, he shook his head slightly remembering when he first walked into that place with his father many years ago. When they first walked in there were a lot of stallions and mare's inside the place, it took them awhile to reach the bar where his father allowed him to have his first and last sip of hard cider, later on after he had finished puking his guts up a few mares had asked him if he wanted to roll around in they hay with them but he refused. He had made a promise to his deceased mare-friend that he would not choose any other mare.

It wasn't long till he finally reached the outside of the town, he then quickly looked around for a wagon that was heading to Buffalo territory.

"Hey!" Braeburn shouted while walking over to a wagon that was being pulled by two stallions. "Where are y'all headin?"

"Where headin towards Valley junction, from their were headin to Dodge junction." One of the stallions answered.

"How much for a ride just to Valley junction?"

"12 bits." The stallion replied causing Braeburn to nod his head, he reached into his vest pocket and pulled out twelve bits handing them to the stallion before getting onto the wagon.

"Alright lets roll down this dusty trail!" The other stallion shouted before the two started to pull the wagon down the road towards Valley junction.

**(Location: Valley junction. Time: 1:33 PM.)**

In about an hour and a few minutes the wagon had finally arrived at Valley junction, the wagon came to a slow stop allowing Braeburn to get off the wagon, once he was off the wagon it continued on its way towards Dodge junction. A small amount of dust was thrown into the air as the wagon pulled away causing Braeburn to wave his hoof so he can clear the air, he coughed a little after accidentally breathing in some dust. In a minute the dust had cleared allowing him to see more clearly, he then started to walk out of the small Town and out towards buffalo territory.

The sun was high above the land sending it's blazing hot rays down to the earth below, some animal were either running for the closest for of shade or digging under ground to escape the heat. Braeburn wished he could be like one of the animals that dug into the ground so he could also escape the merciless heat, each step he took seemed to drain almost all of his energy while the hot earth below seemed to set his hooves on fire. He was starting to feel sweat moving down his face causing him to wipe the sweat off of his forehead, once he looked out in the distance he saw a few cottages causing him to smile slightly.

**(Location:Buffalo camp. Time:1:58 PM.)**

Chief Thunderhoove's slowly walked threw his village seeing some of his warriors showing the young ones how to fight or showing them how to make something, some young ones were running around playing with their friends, others were either helping the elders with some of the chores or listening to the stories that the ancestor's told them many generations ago. Chief Thunderhoove's just couldn't help but smile, the occupants of the village were living happy healthy and normal lives.

"Chief Thunderhoove's!" The voice of the young buffalo known as strong heart shouted. He turned and looked just as strong heart came to a stop in front of him. "Chief Thunderhoove's, Braeburn from the Apple tribe has arrived." She informed causing Thunderhooves to nod his head.

"Thank you young strong heart." He replied causing strong heart to nod her head before running off towards some of her friends that were listening to one of the elders.

Braeburn was waiting patiently at the villages entrance, he was watching the dust move across the land by the wind that had picked it up from the ground. He then saw a few buffalo children run past him laughing happily causing him to laugh a little as well, they reminded him of his cousin and some of her friends back in Appaloosa.

"Good to see that you have come Braeburn." Chief Thunderhooves voice said causing Braeburn to jump slightly before turning around to face the Chief.

"Yes I was told y'all need to speak to me." Braeburn replied causing Thunderhooves to nod his head.

"Yes follow me." Thunderhooves replied before heading back into the village.

Braeburn followed close behind the chief, seeing multiple buffalo's either carrying food that they had collected from the crops they had managed to keep alive out in the blazing hot desert. The further they walked into the village the more buffalo's he would see either walking back to their huts or carrying something that would be stored somewhere in the village.

It didn't take them long to reach the Chief's hut, once they arrived at the hut the Chief moved the drapes that covered the entrance of the hut allowing them both to enter the hut. Once inside the Chief walked towards a small object that was covered with a blanket, quickly he removed it revealing a small star shaped piece of glass.

"Whoa, now what in the hay is that?" Braeburn asked wondering what in the wide world of Equestria the Chief had just showed him.

"I was hoping you could tell me." Chief Thunderhooves answered sounding a little saddened by Braeburn's reaction.

"Hey, what's got ya looking more bluer than a mare that just lost her child and her husband?"

Chief Thunderhooves then sighed again. "I found this thing many days ago, it was glowing brightly on the spirit spire." He explained.

"Spirit spire?"

"It is a place where the great spirits dwell, they live there and give us great wisdom so that we can survive and live happy lives." Thunderhooves replied while Braeburn walked towards the strange star piece.

"Do ya think this might be a gift from these spirits you are talking about?" Braeburn asked only to receive a shaking head from the Chief.

"No this is no artifact of the great spirits, this is something else." Thunderhooves replied just as Braeburn touched the strange star piece.

Immediately the star piece started to glow, the light then started to surrounded all of Braeburn's body making him scream out loudly causing Thunderhooves to immediately back away in fear. He watched as Braeburn's body started to transform before his eyes, he watched Braeburn stand on two feet his body turning into what seemed to be some type of plant like thing with a few leaf's on it's head. His fore hooves turning into two arms that had three sharp claws for hands and in it's right hand it held a strange piece of what resembled a log with a strange spike on the end of it.

In minutes the light had died down revealing a light greenish creature standing where Braeburn once stood, once it turned around Chief Thunderhooves was getting prepared to charge at the strange creature but what he didn't count on was it releasing a massive battle cry with a mouth that was in the middle of it's body just before it launched the spiked end of the log it held towards Thunderhoove's. The spiked end sent Chief Thunderhoove's flying backwards, sending him flying out of the hut causing other buffalo's to look in his direction seeing him lying on the ground. The creature then walked out soon after it's weapon reloaded and ready to use, it then let out a crazed laugh before shooting a pineapple into the air. As soon as the pineapple made contact with the ground it exploded sending three small pineapples in three different directions, the pineapples injured many buffalo's after they exploded causing the female buffalo's to immediately start trying to get the children and elderly out while the warriors of the tribe started to fight the strange creature that just smiled wickedly as they charged towards him.

**(Location:Train to Appaloosa. Time:2:45 PM)**

the sound of soft snoring could be heard in the car causing the six mare's in the car to smile slightly, Spike had fallen asleep again thanks to the train rocking a little bit at some points in the trip. Applejack then stuck her head outside the window seeing the familiar buildings of Appaloosa off in the distance causing a huge smile to appear on her face, she was growing more and more excited as the train got closer and closer to Appaloosa.

"So Aj what all happens at this Family reunion?" Rainbow dash asked causing Applejack to pull her head back into the train.

"Well as y'all know it's in Appaloosa which is where most of the apple family lives so it's gonna be a lot bigger than the one that was back in Ponyville, also since we're all gonna be thrown this here rodeo in the Apple family orchard there's gonna be a ton of games."

"Oh, what kind of games?" Pinkie pie interrupted.

"Apple bobbin, bell ringin, catfish grapplin, a small rodeo, and my personal favorite the cider drink off." Applejack answered causing Rainbow dash to go wide eyed at the mention of a cider drink off.

"You guys have a cider drink off?" Rainbow asked excitedly while Applejack nodded her head.

"Yep, every time we hold a reunion here we have a huge cider drink off." Applejack answered just before Rainbow dash fainted and fell on the floor with a huge smile on her face.

Applejack couldn't help but laugh at her friend, she knew how much her friend loved the Apple family cider and knew that she would possibly faint like that from excitement. She then stuck her head back out the window of the train, seeing the buildings a lot closer than last time when she looked.

The train slowly pulled into the station, steam hissing out of it's engine as it slowed to a stop inside the station. In minutes the trains door's had finally opened allowing the ponies that were on the train to step off into the station.

"Come on Rainbow dash wake up." Applejack said, her and Pinkie helping Rainbow up to her hooves while she slowly woke from her excitement induced sleep.

"Spike time to wake up." Twilight said while gently shaking him with her hoof.

Spike yawned slightly while rubbing his eyes. "Did we make it Twilight?" Spike asked, his voice still sounding a little tired.

Twilight nodded her head. "Yes Spike we made it." Twilight replied before turning her side towards him. "Come on climb up." She said causing him to climb on her back.

In a few minutes all of the ponies on the train had exited the train while the ponies that were at the station waiting for the train entered the train, in a few minutes the six mare's that were on the train started walking threw the main street of Appaloosa.

"Weird, Applejack shouldn't your cousin Braeburn have come and greeted us?" Twilight asked, remembering what Applejack's cousin did last time they were here.

"He might have forgotten by having to much fun at the reunion. Come on lets get to the family orchard."

"Hold on Applejack how about we go drop off our saddlebags at our hotel room." Twilight said causing Rarity to nod her head.

"I agree, I have got some sketches for my latest project in my bag and the last thing I need is for them to get covered in a layer of dirt." Rarity said, looking into her saddlebag so she could see if her sketches were in good condition.

Applejack then let out an annoyed groan. "Fine lets get to the hotel." She said just before leading the group towards the towns hotel.

**(Location:Local saloon/hotel. Time:3:15 PM)**

The six mares slowly entered the Saloon, seeing multiple Stallions and mares inside the buildings. Some stallions were either drinking with some friends or playing cards with some friend, the mares were either bringing drinks to the stallions or trying to seduce them enough so that the stallion would pay them just to roll around in the hay with them for a little while.

The six then started to walk to the bartender who was wiping down the bar after one stallion had knocked over one of the heavy cider bottles, in a few seconds the group had finally arrived at the bar stand.

"Howdy y'all name ya poison." The bartender said, greeting the six mares with a small smile.

"Sorry but were not here to have acid burn our insides yet, I'm Applejack I called booking six rooms here." Applejack replied causign the bartender to nod his head.

"Ah yes, give me a minute and I'll have your keys." The bartender said while he walked down towards the right end of the bar.

In a few minutes he had come back with six different keys, he gave each mare her own key to her own room after he did Applejack asked him how many bits only to be told that it was on the house as thanks to her bringing him those apples last year when he wanted to add cider to his menu of drinks.

It didn't take Twilight to find her room upstairs, once she opened the door to her room she saw two beds. One was about the size of a fully grown mare, the other about the size of a young foal. Almost immediately Spike jumped off of Twilight's back and layed on his bed, feeling how comfortable the bed was almost making him go back to sleep. Twilight couldn't help but laugh at the sight of her number one assistant relaxing on the bed, she quickly used her magic to unpack her things placing the books she had brought on the shelf that was in their room while placing a hairbrush near the mirror that was in the room.

"Go ahead and unpack Spike, we've got somewhere to be in a few minutes." Twilight said before she walked out the room, leaving Spike to unpack his things.

First he set his small bag on the ground and unzipped it, he then pulled out a handful of gems and placed them underneath the mattress. He then looked over his shoulder to make sure Twilight wasn't in the room, seeing that she wasn't he then pulled out the four star pieces he had in his bag placing them inside his pillow.

"Spike! Come on were ready to go!" Twilight shouted causing him to jump slightly.

"Alright Twilight I'm coming!" He replied before exiting the room, locking it with the key that Twilight had left up their for him.

In seconds he was down stairs with the rest of the group, all six of them ready to start walking to the Apple family ranch that was their in Appaloosa. Once outside they were all immediately reminded about how different the place was from Ponyville, the heat was blazing hot, the air had a small amount of dust floating in it, and the streets had multiple wagons or coach's moving down the street.

"Come on y'all follow me." Applejack said before she started walking down the wooden sidewalks causing the others to follow her.

**(Location:Apple family reunion in Apple family orchard. Time:3:34 PM.)**

It only took the group a few minutes to reach the Apple family orchard, on the fence posts in the front they could see several balloons tied to them. As they all got closer to the orchard they could hear music playing, pony's laughing, and the sound of a few trees being bucked by some of Applejack's family. In seconds they were inside the orchard, they all could see the family members of the Apple family. Some foals were running around playing with other foals, some of the adult ponies were either making small talk or helping some of the family members buck apples.

"Howdy y'all, guess who just got here!" Applejack shouted causing a lot of her family members to let out loud yahoo's while they walked over to greet her.

Applejack was quickly surrounded by her family members, all of them asking her questions on how she had been holding up or askin her if she had finally been putting herself out in the field. Her friends just shook their heads before walking away from them, all of them had decided to let her catch up with her family members that she hadn't seen in Celestia knows how long. They all then started hearing music playing again causing them to lose Pinkie who immediately ran off towards the dance floor, not long after they had lost Pinkie pie they heard a stallion shout that the cider drink off was about to start causing Rainbow dash to nearly pull off a sonic rainboom as she sped towards the area, the soon lost Fluttershy who flew off to a nest of a few baby birds that were being fed by their mother leaving only Twilight, Spike and Rarity remaining in the group.

For five hours the group stayed at the reunion, they were either dancing in the barn with some of the Apple family members or they were playing one of the many games that the Apple family. Rainbow dash had the most fun at the cider drink off, she had managed to beat the best cider drinker of the Apple family before passing out on the ground vomiting a little after hitting the ground. A few minutes late all six mares said good-bye to the Apple family before exiting the orchard, Applejack had her friend Rainbow dash on her back who was asleep after drinking so much cider.

**(Location:Local Saloon/Hotel. Time:8:45 PM)**

Fluttershy held the door open for Applejack and the rest of her friends, once they were all inside she closed the door quietly like she would normally do when she was back at home in Ponyville. Soon all six of them were in their own rooms, all of them relaxing after the many hours of partying. For ten minutes everything was quite just until they heard the sounds of multiple knocking on Applejack's room door, they all then heard what sounded like some members of the Apple family asking her if she had seen another member of the family. She answered no and by the sounds of it her relatives sounded worried.

"Twilight what's going on?" Spike asked causing Twilight to remove her ear from the door.

"I'm not sure Spike." Twilight replied just before she opened her door just in time to see Applejack passing in front of her door. "Applejack, what's going on?" She asked.

"My cousin Braeburn is missing, me and a few others are headin to Valley junction."

"Why are you all going to Valley junction?"

"Some pony's said that they saw him getting on a wagon that was stoppin there, were all gonna head there and check and see if he's there." Applejack answered causing Twilight to nod her head before she closed the door to her room.

"So what's going on Twilight?" Spike asked a little worried on what was going on.

"You know Applejack's cousin right?" Twilight asked, answering Spike's question with a question.

"Yeah I remember when he came to Ponyville during that one winter wrap up." Spike replied remembering how nice Applejack's cousin was.

"Well he has gone missing and Applejack and some of her family are going to go look for him." Twilight said causing Spike to grow worried.

"Is their anything we can do to help?" He asked only to have Twilight shake her head.

"No let's leave this to the Apple family I'm sure they can handle it." Twilight answered, calming him slightly before he walked back towards his bed so he could go to sleep.

As soon as Spike's head hit the pillow his eyes immediately started glowing just before he found himself in the middle of the desert, he remembered the last time this happened so he just remained calm and looked around for anything that resembled a creature that would come from the strange star pieces.

"Tree kicker look out!" Applejack's voice shouted causing Spike to turn around seeing her and three other members of her family fighting a strange looking creature.

Just then a loud explosion was heard, sending one of the Apple family member known as Tree kicker flying threw the air before slamming hard into the ground. Immediately the other two family members charged towards the creature.

"No wait!" Applejack shouted but it was already to late, the creature had already shot one of it's missiles towards the two. It exploded in between them sending multiple pieces of shrapnel which also exploded around them sending them skidding backwards on the hard ground.

All that was left was Applejack and the creature, it then waved it's hand in the air daring her to come and fight it. She then pulled her hat down a little before she charged full sprint towards the creature, ready to give it an old fashioned Apple family beat down. But just before she even managed to beat the creature it had already prepared it's weapon to fire again, in seconds Applejack was face to face with the creature's weapon just before a huge explosion erupted from in between her and the weapon. After the bright flash Spike saw himself back in the room him and Twilight were staying in.

"Um, Twilight do you know where the bathroom is?" Spike asked while he quickly reached into his pillow and pulled out all four of his star pieces.

"Down the hall to the left Spike." Twilight replied, to concentrated on the book she was reading.

"Thanks." Spike replied before he quickly exited the room, once outside instead of turning to the left he went right towards the stairs. Once he was down stairs he immediately exited the building and saw the wagon that Applejack and her family was on slowly pulling out and going towards Valley junction.

He ran as fast as he could towards the wagon, having dust thrown into his face as it started picking up speed. Seconds before the wagon managed to pull away from him he grabbed onto the back of wagon and held on tight, getting a free ride to Valley junction knowing full well that he was about to be in for a very tough fight.

**(Location:Valley junction. Time:9:30 PM.)**

Once the wagon finally came to a stop, Spike had finally managed to jump down off the wagon allowing him to hide himself from Applejack and her family members. He watched the wagon pull away from his hiding spot, seeing Applejack and her relatives talking about where they were gonna start search for Braeburn.

"Okay from what I heard from Green apple, Braeburn was going to go talk to Chief Thunderhoove's so the first place we should look is the buffalo camp." Spike heard Applejack say thanks to his good ears, he then saw her cousins nod their heads in agreement before they started on their way to buffalo territory with Spike unknowingly following close behind them.

In fifty minutes the group of four ponies were halfway to the buffalo camp, keeping their eyes open for any sign of their cousin Braeburn.

"Whoa! Did y'all hear that?" Snake kisser asked, turning towards the area where he heard a sound come from.

"We didn't hear anything Snake kisser." The one that was known as High flier answered.

"I'm tellin y'all I heard somethin." Snake kisser continued, walking over to the spot where he heard the sound.

Just then Tree kicker stepped in front of him, putting one of his fore hooves in front of him to stop him.

"Whoa there Snake kisser, let me check this out before another snake kisses you again." Tree kicker said remembering how Snake kisser got his name.

Slowly he walked over to the area where Snake kisser had heard a noise come from, once he finally managed to get to the location their was a huge explosion which caused him to go flying backwards.

Applejack and her family watched as Tree kicker flew threw the air, in seconds he had hit the ground hard skidding on it back towards them before coming to a stop. All three of them looked up seeing a strange creature that resembled some kind of plant with a strange weapon in it's right hand, almost immediately Applejack had memories of what happened to her and her friends back in Fillidelphia a few months ago, remembering how powerful that strange creature was when they first fought a creature like them.

"Careful y'all I don't have a clue what that creature is but I can guarantee ya that it." She never got to finish her sentence, both of her other cousin's had immediately charged towards the creature.

"No wait!" But it was to late, the creature had already shot one of its attacks towards the two. She watched as a huge explosion erupted in between her two cousins followed by other much smaller explosions, it sent the both skidding hard across the cold hard ground.

Applejack looked towards the creature with eyes of nothing but pure hatred, she then saw the creature wave one of it's hands telling her to come and get it. She then blew a small cloud of steam out her nose before she scrapped her hoof on the ground, five seconds later she charged towards the creature in full sprint ready to kill the creature with her own hooves. Just before she made contact with the creature, the creature was immediately pushed to the side by a huge jet of water causing it to let got of the trigger on its weapon. Applejack then looked to her left and saw a strange fish creature flying towards her, once it reached her it landed in front of her and aimed it's weapon towards the creature.

"Applejack get out of here!" The creature shouted keeping its weapon aimed at the creature.

"What!"

"I said get out of here!" The creature shouted again just before it was hit by an attack from the other creature, the strange fish creature skidded on its feet across the ground. "Get out of here now!"

Applejack then nodded, she quickly ran towards her cousins and got them up off the ground as quick as possible. Once they were off the ground they all immediately started running back towards Valley junction, leaving the two creature's to fight it out against one another.

**(Location:Appaloosa. Time:12:22 AM.)**

A few stallions and mares took to the empty streets of Appaloosa as they heard the sound of hooves thundering towards the small town, soon they saw four ponies running towards the small town all of them recognized as Apple family members.

Just as soon as the Apple family members entered Appaloosa, the Mayor of the town immediately stopped them.

"Now what in wide world has got y'all runnin as fast as a road runner into this here town?" The Mayor asked, hearing the three panting heavily symbolizing that they had run a great distance.

"Can't...talk...now...must get...help." Tree kicker said in between gasps of air.

"Get some air in your lungs son, your no good talking when your pantin like a dog that's been left out in the sun for to long." The Mayor said causing the three to nod.

The Mayor then heard them taking deep breaths in for a few minutes, he noticed that they all had the look of fear in their eyes almost as if they had come face to face with a translucent relative. He then saw Applejack look directly at him.

"We need help, get a sheriff and a posse over to Valley junction right now. Braeburn might be."

"Whoa hold on there Applejack." The Mayor interrupted with much confusion in his voice. "Before I send the sheriff and a few good ponies of this town out to Valley junction, you need to tell me what is going on." He continued.

"Look once we got to Valley junction we all went to the buffalo camp to go look for our cousin Braeburn, halfway their Snake kisser though he heard something and when Tree kicker went to go check it out he was attack by a creature that resembled the one that attack Fillidelphia last month. Now we need to get the sheriff out there before." Applejack was then interrupted by the sound of something smashing into one of the many buildings.

Immediately all four ponies looked towards where the smashing sound had come from seeing a small amount of dust in the air, in seconds Applejack saw the familiar form of the creature that her and her friends fought back in Fillidelphia.

"Quick get inside now!" She shouted causing The Mayor and the other ponies that had taken to the streets to immediately run back inside the buildings just as the other creature they encountered stormed into the small town, it's weapon at the ready to finally put an end to the other creature.

Applejack and her cousins burst threw the doors of the Saloon, startling the ponies that were upstairs asleep. As soon as the door closed behind them they immediately started barricading the door with the chairs and tables that were set up all around the Saloon.

"Now what in the hay is going on down here!" The voice of Rainbow dash shouted, the group turned around and saw the rainbow maned mare standing behind them rubbing her fore head slightly from the small hangover she had. "Why are you all making such a racket down here?" She asked slightly annoyed after being woken up in such a rude manner.

"Rainbow do you remember that creature that we fought last month?"

"That creature from Fillidelphia yeah a remember it."

"Well it's back and its fighting another creature that me and my kin encountered while we were looking for Braeburn." Applejack said only to see Rainbow dash immediately go into a full rage.

"What that creature is back!" She shouted as she tried to fly out a window only to be stopped by Applejack who stopped her by biting her tail. "Let me go I got a score to settle with that thing!" She shouted as she tried to break free from her friends hold.

She was then slammed down to the floor by Applejack who released her tail shortly after. "Hold on there Rainbow dash, the last time you and that creature fought it ended up putting a real good hurtin on ya." Applejack said just before Twilight ran down the steps looking very worried.

"Hey have you guys seen Spike? I can't find him anywhere." Twilight asked only to see a complete look of horror appear on both Applejack and Rainbow dash face's.

"We haven't seen him down here we though he was with you." Rainbow dash said just before another crashing sound was heard outside causing a look of horror to appear on Twilight's face.

"Oh no what if he's outside!" Twilight said with a huge amount of fear in her voice as she tried to get outside only to be stopped by Tree kicker. "No please let me by I need to find him." She said with a voice of nothing but complete fear.

Just then a huge explosion rang outside causing everything on the inside of the saloon to shake a little. "Sorry ma'am but for your own safety you need to stay in here." Tree kicker said only to have Twilight pushing against his hoof.

Twilight then looked up at Tree kicker with tears streaming down her eyes. "Please." She begged, taking in a quivering breath. "I need to find Spike you have no idea how precious he is to me." She continued only to have her friend Applejack put a hoof around her.

"Now calm down sugarcube, I'm sure he's alright." Applejack said trying her best to calm her friend down.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure he's just hidin somewhere till this blows over." Applejack answered just before another explosion came from outside, shattering a window in the process.

Spike used his sword to stop himself from skidding on the dirt, the creature had gotten another direct attack on him and now he was starting to see multiple shades of red flash in front of him. He knew that if he lost this armor he would have no way to fight this creature, he lost his fish armor somewhere between Valley junction and the buffalo camp. He then lost his fire armor in Valley junction thanks to it making a huge water tower fall on him, then it made him lose his rock armor by hitting him with four different exploding pineapples. Now he was down to his knight armor, knowing full well that if that creature lands one more direct attack he would be all out of armors.

"I gotta make this last attack count." Spike said while he got his sword at the ready to strike while holding his shield up in front of him, a strange protective aura formed when he did.

Seconds later he ran towards the creature, letting out a battle cry as he ran towards it. The creature just smiled wickedly as it's next victim ran towards him, it then aimed it's weapon at it's victim and shot out another missile towards him only to have it deflected by it's victim's shield. Spike then finally saw an opening, moving his shield out from in front of him ready to use his sword. But just before he could strike the creature had shot another pineapple out of it's weapon hitting its next victim straight in the chest, sending it's victim flying backwards.

Spike could feel his body flying threw the air, his vision completely engulfed in red while his body was engulfed by a huge bright light. Spike then landed inside a water station which tipped over as soon as he landed inside of it, he was breathing heavily as he hid inside the water station knowing full well that this creature was way stronger than him and his other armors.

"Great now what do I do?" He asked himself while he looked around the water station seeing the creature slowly walking, having that evil smile on it's face. "That thing is gonna kill me." He continued as he tried to find a place to hide only to catch a sudden glimpse of something shinning in the front of the ally he was hiding near.

He then looked back over the station seeing the creature aiming it's weapon towards the water station, he then looked back towards the shinning piece in front of the ally getting himself ready to run towards the piece. In a few seconds he ran full sprint towards the shinning piece, hearing the creature shoot one of it's missiles towards him. Both him and the missile met at the entrance of the ally, the missile exploding once it made contact sending a huge amount of dirt and dust into the air.

The creature then laughed slightly thinking that it just added another victim to it's list, it was then taken by surprise when multiple golden coins was sent flying towards him causing him to back up as the coins did damage. It then looked up to see a small orange creature with pointed ear's a long tongue and a huge smile on it's face, in it's hands it had two golden guns that it was spinning fast in it's hands.

"No gold no glory!" The creature said laughing slightly before it started shooting the creature again. The creature growled in anger as it was hit with multiple gold coins, it then aimed it's weapon at the small creature ready to add it to it's list of fallen victims. In seconds it shot a missile towards the small creature only to have the small creature jump on top of it and redirect it with its feet, the small creature then started to ride the missile back towards the other creature.

Spike waited until the last moment to jump off the missile, the missile hitting the creature hard in it's mid-section. The creature then looked up to see the creature flying over it with both of it's guns aimed at it, the orange creature then slammed both of it's together forming one huge gun when both guns collided. The creature was hit with multiple coins causing huge amounts of damage to the creature, it's eyes then started to flash red as the creature landed behind it.

The creature then turned and look at the orange creature, letting out a huge roar as it charged towards the small creature ready to shoot a close range exploding pineapple at it. All Spike did was smirk slightly while pulling the triggers on his guns, but he didn't let go of them instead he held them causing a small light to appear in the middle of his guns. The creature was to blinded by it's own primal rage as it charged towards the small creature, never paying any attention to the small light that was getting brighter and brighter. In seconds the light was glowing a bright white causing Spike to smile wickedly, once the creature was close enough to him he released the triggers on both of his guns sending a massive burst of fire out of his guns sending the creature flying backwards while a huge bright light engulfed the creature.

In seconds the light had died down only to reveal Braeburn lying unconscious on the ground with one of the star pieces lying on the ground darkened slightly, Spike then walked towards Braeburn checking to see if he was going to be okay once he saw that his friend was going to be okay he immediately picked up the star piece and ran just as the some of the towns ponies started to exit the buildings.

"Y'all think it's over?" Snake kisser asked as him and the others started to remove the furniture from the doors they had blocked.

"Don't know I'll check it out." Tree kicker said before he removed the final piece of furniture allowing him to exit the building, once outside he looked down to the end of the street seeing his cousin Braeburn lying on the ground. "Son of a gun it's Braeburn!" He shouted before he ran towards his cousin with his other three family members right behind him.

It didn't take them long to reach Braeburn who was slowly regaining consciousness, once they reached his side Tree kicker immediately had Snake kisser place him on his back allowing him to carry Braeburn to the doctors house. Twilight was also outside looking all around trying to find her little baby dragon.

"Spike! Spike where are you?" She called out almost having new fresh tears fall from her eyes.

"I'm over here Twilight!" Spike's voice shouted from behind her causing her to turn around, she saw him standing at the entrance of the saloon causing her run full sprint at him. Spike then felt Twilight's fore hooves wrap around him tightly.

"Spike where have you been, I was so worried about you." Twilight said as a few tears fell from her eyes and onto Spikes back, she then felt him wrap his arms around her.

"I was hiding in a closet Twilight, when I heard the explosion I immediately hid I'm sorry I scared you." Spike lied trying his best to calm Twilight down.

"It's okay Spike I'm just glad that your alright." Twilight replied before breaking the hug just as their friend Applejack walked up to them.

"So how is Braeburn?" Twilight asked causing Applejack to sigh heavily.

"Won't know till morning." Applejack answered before letting out another sigh just before her friend Rainbow dash placed a wing on her back.

"Don't worry Aj I'm sure he'll be fine." Rainbow dash said before she started to lead Applejack back to the hotel. "Come on let's get you to bed, you've had a long night." She continued before they all entered the hotel again all of them returning back to their own rooms.

Once Twilight and Spike entered their room again, Spike immediately went back and laid down his bed falling asleep as soon as his head made contact with the pillow. Twilight then walked up and smiled happily just before she kissed him on the fore head, she then walked to her own bed and layed down on her own pillow. Once Spike heard her snore lightly he immediately pulled the two new star pieces he collected, smiling slightly at the two new powerful armors he just collected. He then put the two star pieces inside the pillow where he stored the rest of his armors, finally he looked back up to the high moon that was glowing brightly in seconds he was asleep smiling slightly after gaining two more armors.

/

**this is chapter three I hope you guys like this chapter I'm sorry that I've taken so long been kept busy over the past few weeks I thank you guys for waiting patiently for this new chapter and I hope you like the next one. Chapter four:of twists and fury.**


	4. Chapter 4 Of twists and fury

Chapter 4 Of twists and fury

/

**Alright guys here is Chapter 4 thank you all for waiting patiently for the last chapter and this chapter I hope you guys like this chapter. Disclaimer:i own nothing from mlp:fim or Skylanders I just like the show and the game. Warning:this chapter might be a little short but only because I got something huge planned for chapter 5.**

/

**(Location:Unknown. Time:Unknown.)**

Spike felt himself lying on the cold hard ground, his entire body aching as he looked around seeing three other bodies lying on the ground beside him. He tried to get up off the ground but his body wouldn't allow it, he then heard footsteps coming towards him causing him to lift his head up slightly so he could see what was walking towards him. He saw a dark form standing in front of him, he then heard a very low laughter come from the figure scaring him slightly before it finished laughing.

"You four were so easy to beat it was pitiful." The figure said while it got closer to Spike, picking him up so it could look him in the eyes. "Now all four of you are just going to have to watch as me and my followers launch the next Soul war." The figure continued just before it started to carry him off somewhere.

Spike tried to move his claws so he could try to break free from the figure's hold, but his aching body still wouldn't allow him to move. In five minutes the figure stopped walking, but once the figure stopped walking it then moved it's arm outward holding him over something. Spike then heard a loud growl come from under him causing him to tilt his head so he could look down, all he could see was a pair of eight eyes looking back up at him. He then looked back towards the dark figure, hearing him laugh wickedly.

"Good-bye." The figure said just before it released him from it's hold, watching as the young dragon fell towards the eyes.

Spike had his mouth open wide screaming loudly, he watched as he fell closer and closer to the eight eyes just before four different mouths opened wide revealing rows and rows of razor sharp teeth.

**(Location:Ponyville library. Time:5:00AM.)**

Twilight jolt upward after hearing Spike screaming, she looked towards his basket and saw that he was sweating and breathing heavily. She immediately started walking towards his bed, hoping that she could calm him down. Spike looked around the room with nothing but fear in his eyes, nothing but darkness was around him making him think that he was still dreaming about that beast that almost devoured him. He then saw a pair of eyes moving towards him causing him to scream loudly before throwing something towards it failing to hit it with whatever he threw, he could only watch as whatever was walking towards him got closer and closer to him causing even more seeds of fear to take root in him. He closed his eyes as he started to shake violently, he waited for the violent death that got closer to him with each second. It never came, all he felt was a pair of gentle hooves wrap around his body pulling him into a small hug.

"It's okay Spike, I'm here." Twilight's voice said causing him to look up, seeing her with a gentle smile on her face.

Spike then smiled happily nuzzling Twilight slightly before hugging her back, He could feel her hug him tighter while she used her right hoof to rub his back.

"I'm sorry I woke you up Twilight." Spike said slightly muffled by her coat, he felt her nuzzle him back slightly.

"It's okay Spike." She replied before breaking the hug so she could look at him. "Do you wanna talk about the dream you just had?" She asked only to receive a shaking head from him.

"No lets just go back to sleep." He said causing Twilight to nod her head before releasing him, they both then walked back to their own beds and quickly falling asleep as their heads meet their own pillows.

**(Location:Outskirts of Ponyville. Time:5:59 AM)**

"Okay I just got to perfect this one opening move and my entire act will be perfect." Rainbow dash said, readying herself on a cloud that was high in the air.

Rainbow dash looked straight down towards the ground below, she remembered when she tried to pull this stunt last time and ended up grounding herself from flying for a few days. She then took a deep breath and closed her eyes slowly walking off the cloud she was on, she felt the wind passing threw her fur and mane. The wind was whistling loudly as she fell down to earth, her eyes then snapped opened and her wings shot out from her sides. Just before she made contact with the ground she snapped herself back up making a loud snapping sound after she did, she then flew threw three different clouds splitting them all in two. Once she came to a stop high in the sky she immediately shot back down towards all six clouds, hitting all of them easily causing all of them to release small amounts of rain. Then with careful planning she flew at high speeds back towards the clouds causing the rain to start following her thanks to the slipstream that followed right behind her, she flew in a fast circle motion causing the rain water to form a huge water ring which spun in the air just before she used her sonic rain-boom causing the water ring to disperse into smaller water droplets that had multiple shades of colors left behind by the sonic rain-boom. Rainbow dash then slowly descended down to the earth below, once she landed on the ground the water droplets slowly fell around her hiding her body slightly with multiple colors.

"Yes!" Rainbow dash shouted hover above the ground a little before landing on the ground again. "I've got this wonder bolt try-out in the bag." She continued just before she started to fly back towards Ponyville.

She flew at a semi-fast speed, tired from the morning exercise she had finished a few minutes ago. She enjoyed flying ever since she was a little filly, she would always be flying high in the sky so high that her own mother would start flying up after her just to bring her back down. At one point she remembered when she scared her mother half to death, she flew almost two thousand feet and just fell back down to earth just before hitting the ground she stopped herself only to immediately be tackled by her mother who was crying uncontrollable.

Just before she was halfway back to Ponyville she saw something glowing on top of one of the clouds, at first she thought it was a rouge storm cloud just letting off electricity until she remembered that the weather patrol said nothing about a storm being scheduled for today. Immediately she flew towards the cloud so she could see what was shinning on the cloud, once she reached the cloud she saw a strange looking star shaped piece of glass sitting on the could.

"What the hay?" She asked as she reached out to pick up the piece of glass, once her hoof made contact with the piece of glass her body was immediately engulfed in a huge bright light which cause her to scream loudly. Her fur started to turn more sleeker and think almost similar to dragon scales, her underside turn very smooth like the belly of a dragon. Her mane disappeared and her eyes started to change color, soon her ears started to turn more pointed and then her hooves started to transform into claws. In seconds a huge horn had grown from her fore head and her wings grew bigger and had more feather grow on them, and finally her tail went from just hair to a huge dragon like tail that was covered with feathers. In seconds the light revealed a new dragon-unicorn hybrid standing on the cloud looking out in the direction of the far off town of Ponyville, it then let out a massive screeching sound just before it started to fly towards the small community.

**(Location:Streets of Ponyville. Time:6:34 AM.)**

Spike slowly walked threw the quiet streets of Ponyville, seeing that some of the shops were still closed while others started to open. He could hear the sounds of the birds that were just now waking up which caused him to shake his head, he knew that Fluttershy would be waking up soon so she could take care of the animals that were just now waking up. In seconds the suns early morning rays were starting to move across the land, warming the earth that was cooled during the night. He then started to remember what all he had to do today, first he had to stop by Carousel boutique to help Rarity move a few items then he had to head over to Sugar cube corner and help Pinkie pie with a delivery of cupcakes that needed to go to Rose lucks booth, after that he had to head to the local book store to see if Twilight's order of five new Daring-Doo books had arrived again. In just a few seconds he was standing at the door of Carousel boutique.

Spike then knocked on the door. "Rarity it's me Spike." Spike said just before he knocked on the door again.

"Coming hold on." Rarity's slightly muffled voice replied, seconds later the door opened and their stood the white unicorn Rarity. "Good to see you Spike, come on in." She said stepping out of the way so that he could enter the boutique.

"What do you need me to do Rarity?" Spike asked just as Rarity walked beside him.

"I just need you to move two small boxes to the closet, no worries I already got the rest of the stuff put away." Rarity answered before pointing her hoof towards two boxes that were close to her desk. "I need you to move those to the closet upstairs." She said receiving a nod from Spike before he walked towards the boxes.

First he put one box on top of the other so that he didn't need to make two trips, once they were stacked he easily lifted both of them and started to carry them to the upstairs closet. In seconds he arrived at the closet, opening it so that he could place the boxes inside. Once he finished placing the boxes carefully inside the closet he immediately walked back down stairs, seeing Rarity working on her latest project.

"Is their anything that you need me to do Rarity?" Spike asked causing Rarity to look towards him.

"No that will be all Spike, Thank you for the help." Rarity replied before she got back to work on her project.

Spike just nodded his head and said good-bye, he then walked out of Carousel boutique and then to Sugar cube corner where he had to help Pinkie pie make a delivery. This time when he was walking threw the streets he saw a few ponies walking down the streets as well, some where opening their own booths others were opening up their own shops. In three minutes he finally arrived at the door of Sugar cube corner which was just now opening up, when he entered the building he saw Pinkie helping Mrs. Cake with Pumpkin and Pound. He then saw Mr. Cake behind the counter organizing a few sweet drinks they had.

"Um, Mr. Cake?" Spike asked getting Mr. Cakes attention.

"Ah hello Spike, what can I do for ya?" Mr. Cake replied.

"Pinkie pie told me that she needed help with a delivery." He answered causing Mr. Cake to nod his head.

"Ah yes give me one second." Mr. Cake replied before he walked out from behind the counter and into the kitchen, in ten seconds he walked back out with a small box on his back which he gave to Spike after he reached the counter. "Take this to Mrs. Rose please, she might already be setting up her stand in the market district." He said, receiving a nod from Spike just before he grabbed the box and walked out of the building.

In thirty minutes Spike was in the market district, he could see multiple stands already open and selling items to ponies that were already awake and walking threw the streets of ponyville. He saw that some of the stands were selling fruit others were selling vegetables and some were selling items that would help take care of a pet, Spike then spotted a stand that only had rose's to sell and a single blonde mare with a rose colored mane standing behind it. **(forgive me if I got Rose lucks look wrong) **In just a few seconds he was in front of the stand, setting the box he had to deliver down on the counter.

"Rose luck?" Spike said getting Rose lucks attention.

"Ah Spike it's good to see you." Rose said, greeting him with a smile.

"Good to see you too rose." He replied before moving the box of cupcakes towards her. "I have your box of cupcakes you ordered."

"Thank you Spike." Rose luck said before she placed the box of cupcakes behind her stand. "So how has Twilight been?" She asked.

"She's been fine, she is working on a new spell that can help a few ponies with garden troubles."

"Really! You mind telling me about it?"

"I don't know much but supposedly the spell can help keep bugs that destroy gardens away and it can allow the plants to live even on the tiniest drop of water." Spike explained, receiving a interested look from Rose luck.

"Well let me know when Twilight perfects that spell, I can sure use the help with my...What is that?" Rose luck asked, looking at something that was behind Spike causing him to turn and look.

Both of them and multiple ponies saw a huge black ball slowly floating down from the sky, Spike was unsure at what it was at first until something in the sky above caught his eyes. When he looked up he saw what looked to be a dragon-unicorn hybrid causing his eyes, above Ponyville was another pony that was being controlled by the strange armors that had landed all over Equestria.

"Everpony run!" Spike shouted just before the black ball exploded into a huge rainbow colored black hole that was pulling everything in.

all the ponies around black hole tried to hold on to something, for some they had managed to get a good hold on their stands or a light pole but for others they were not so luck. Spike watched as four ponies were pulled into the vortex, all four of them taking massive damage just before the vortex threw them in multiple directions before disappearing.

"Run! Run! Everypony run!" Spike shouted causing all of the ponies in the market square to run.

Spike waited till he was the only one left in the market square, he then saw the dragon-unicorn hybrid land in front of him while it released a loud screeching sound. He just growled slightly before taking out the only armor that he brought with him today.

"Slash and burn!"

**(Location:Some where in Ponyville. Time: 7:35 AM.)**

Rose luck ran as fast as she could threw the streets of Ponyville, not caring about who or what she knocked over. Along side here were multiple ponies also running away from the monster that was attack Ponyville, they were all screaming in fear some were shouting run while others quickly hid inside buildings that had their door's open. Once Rose felt like she was far away enough she came to a slow stop, once she stopped she turned and saw the far off black smoke coming from where the creature was attacking Ponyville.

"I think were going to be okay Spike." Rose luck said only to hear no reply. "Everything okay Spike?" She asked still hearing no reply coming from him. "Spike why aren't you." She then gasped loudly, Spike was not beside her and she could not see him anywhere at all. Her eyes then went wide before she looked back at the smoke, she knew some how she knew that Spike was still back there and the creature had possibly killed him.

"I gotta go get Twilight." Rose said just before she started running as fast as she could towards Twilight's home.

**(Location:Market place. Time:7:43 AM.)**

Spike was thrown hard into the wall of a building, he was starting to see the color red flash in front of him in a quick rate letting him know that he couldn't take anymore damage. He looked up and saw that the other creature was panting heavily, it's eyes flashing with the color red also. Using his sword he slowly got back up on his feet before entering a battle stance, he then heard the creature let out a loud roar before it charged towards him. Spike then let out a roar of his own before he charged towards the creature with his sword at the ready, just before they met in the middle the creature launched a storm cloud with a huge amount of electricity in it hitting Spike head on. The creature then gave a small smirk before it charged up another black hole rainbow attack, once the attack was fully charged the creature released it and the ball slowly drifted towards Spike. Spike felt his body completely shut down after he got hit with that electrical cloud, once he finally raised his head to look up he was only met with the a huge flash of rainbow color just before he started taking massive damaged while getting spun in a circle. In ten second the black hole rainbow disappeared, throwing Spike right into another building wall only this time he wasn't in his armor. His breathing was shallow and his vision was fading, he looked up to see the dragon-unicorn hybrid walking towards him with an evil smile stretch across it's face. He then started to think what would happen to ponies of Ponyville, he also started to think what would happen to all his friend and then he thought about what would happen to the pony that was stuck inside that armor that was running lose. Slowly he looked up at the creature that was charging another attack, ready to finally end his life.

"I'm sorry." Spike said in a very low voice just before the creature was suddenly blown off of him by a huge electrical attack.

"One strike and your out!" An unfamiliar voice shouted causing Spike to look in the direction from where the voice had come from.

There he saw another armor only this one looked to be over the height of a full grown stallion, the armor had the figure of a diamond dog but looked nothing like it. The armor had huge muscles all over it's body, it also had two gauntlets on it's writs and it had no feet only a cloud that just barely hovered above the ground. Spike didn't know if that creature was here to help or not but then he saw it throw a lightning bolt at the other creature showing that it was possibly here to help, he watched as the creature then flew towards the other creature that was trying to get up off the ground. Once it was close enough it let out a huge field of electricity all around it's body doing massive damage to the other creature before it sent it flying backwards, the other creature then let out an angered roar before it jumped to it's feet and started to charge another attack. Spike knew that the creature was about to unleash another black hole rainbow attack but what he didn't expect was what the other creature was about to do, his eyes almost went wide when he saw the form of the other creature grow bigger and much darker it's glowing with nothing power. The creature then held it's hands out and four streaks of blue electricity struck the creature that was about to launched the black hole rainbow, the creature felt nothing but pure electricity course threw it's body causing it to feel huge amounts of pain to course threw it's body also. In seconds there was a huge bright flash once it died down Spike could see the body of his friend Rainbow dash lying unconscious on the ground, he then watched as the other creature floated towards her and picked up what looked to be the star piece that had turned her. He then saw the creature floating towards him with the star piece in it's hand, just before the creature reached him he saw it change back into what looked to be an alicorn.

"Thank...you." Spike said just before he finally passed out, the alicorn just nodded it's head before it placed both star pieces underneath the small patch of scales that Spike had on his arm. Once the star pieces were hidden the alicorn quickly flew off into the sky just before Twilight and Rose luck arrived at the battlefield.

**(Location:Ponyville hospital. Time:10:03 PM)**

Spike's eyes slowly opened while he let out a small groan, slowly he tried to sit up only to be pushed back down gently by Twilight's hoof.

"Don't move Spike your okay." Twilight's voice said just before Spike's eyes fully opened allowing him to see both Twilight and Rainbow dash standing on both sides of the bed he was in.

"Ugh, Twilight? Where am I?" He asked feeling drained of almost all his power.

"Your in the hospital Spike, Doctor said you were badly banged up but luckily he said you would recover." Twilight answered while she looked at her baby dragon with caring/worried eyes.

"What time is it?"

"Three minutes pass ten Spike. It's night time." Twilight replied just before she let out a small yawn.

"Hey Twilight go on home and get some sleep I'll watch him for tonight." Rainbow dash said, receiving a confused looked from Twilight.

"Are you sure Rainbow?"

"Yeah go on home, I'll watch him." She said again receiving a nod from Twilight.

Twilight then gave Spike a small kiss on the forehead before she looked at him again. "You get better okay." She said gently before she walked out of the room leaving only Spike and Rainbow dash.

There was a small silence in the room for just a few seconds, it was then broken by the sound of Rainbow dash walking closer to Spike causing him to look towards her.

"Rainbow dash? Why are you?" Spike was then interrupted by Rainbow dash hugging him gently just before she started crying, Spike could hear her taking in shaking breath while feeling her hot tears move down his back.

"I'm sorry Spike." Rainbow dash said in between sobs. "I'm so so sorry." She continued.

"For what Rainbow?" Spike asked, completely confused about why Rainbow dash was crying and apologizing to him.

"I was that monster that did this to you." She answered making Spike remember the dragon-unicorn hybrid he had to face, it was her. "I remember when I turned into that thing it was horrible, then I remember just waking up in the middle of the destroyed market place. Once I was up Twilight and Rose came to make sure that I was alright and then that was when we saw you lying motionless in front of a building wall." Rainbow explained just before more of her tears flooded his back which not only stained his scales but the bed and pillow he was lying on to. "I though I killed one of my friends."

She then felt Spike's arms wrap around her neck pulling her into a small hug. "It's okay Rainbow I'm okay, it wasn't your fault." He said trying his best to calm his friend down.

"How can you say that Spike? I almost killed you." Rainbow replied only to feel one of Spikes hands softly rub the back of her head.

"It wasn't your fault you weren't in control of yourself. I don't hold it against you." He said finally hearing her just take in small sniffles just before she looked him in the eyes.

"You forgive me?"

"I forgive you." Spike answered just before she hugged him again.

"Thank you Spike." She said before she felt him hug her again. "Spike?"

"Yeah."

"Can I sleep here with you tonight?" She asked shocking Spike a little.

"Sure you can sleep here Rainbow." He replied before he moved over in the bed.

Rainbow dash smiled slightly before she climbed into the bed, once she was in the bed she pulled Spike closer to her cuddling him a little. Spike could feel Rainbow's warm fur against his body causing him to nuzzle her slightly causing her to let out a small sigh.

"Good night Spike." Rainbow dash whispered before she fell asleep.

"Good night Rainbow dash." Spike replied before he joined her in sleep.

/

**okay again sorry for a short but like I said I have got something huge planned for the next chapter. Alright guys let me know what y'all think and I will try and get the next one typed and on the site. Chapter 5 No chain no gain.**


	5. Chapter 5 No chain no gain

Chapter 5 No chain no gain

/

**alright guys here is chapter 5 I should have warned you guys about this but every new chapter is set like a few months after the soul gem turned someone so sorry but I will start putting them in future chapters. With all that out of the way here is the disclaimer. Disclaimer:i own nothing from mlp:fim or Skylanders I just like the show and the game.**

/

**(location:Ponyville library. Time:2:00 AM. Months passed since last incident:4)**

Spike groan loudly as he was pulled from his sleep, slowly he sat up and rubbed his eyes trying to see if he could clear his vision.

"Aw man what am I doing up so." Spike was then interrupted by a huge hoof covering his mouth causing him to immediately start squirming while he let out muffled cries of help, whoever or whatever was holding him had a very good grip on his body and his mouth. Every time he tried to break free from the creatures hold, it would only tighten the hold. And when he would try to let out a cry it was muffled to where it was close to inaudible.

"Spike! Spike! Calm down I'm a friend." The mysterious figure said causing Spike's eyes to go wide after hearing his name being said.

"Mow mo moo mow mm mame?" Spike asked, his mouth still covered by the figures hoof keeping his voice muffled.

"I'm the one that helped you four months ago. Remember?" The figure replied.

Spike was a little confused at first till he remembered what happened four months ago, he remembered seeing the alicorn that had defeated that dragon-pony hybrid attacked Ponyville that day. He slowly nodded his head, letting the creature know that he remembered what had happened.

"Okay, I'm going to let you go. But you have to promise me, promise me you will not scream or shout when I do got it." The alicorn said receiving a nod from the young dragon again.

Slowly the alicorn released it's grip on the small dragon, once the dragon was out of his grip he waited a few seconds to see what the dragon would do. The young dragon didn't do anything allowing the unicorn to let out a breath of relief.

"Okay thank you, look we don't have much time grab your soul gems and meet me outside my friend is waiting out there." The alicorn said before it quietly walked down the stairs, leaving Spike upstairs confused about what he told him to grab.

"What's a soul gem?" Spike asked before he lifted up his pillow revealing the seven star pieces he had, he then quietly walked down stairs trying his best not to make the stairs squeak while he walked down them. Once he reached the bottom he quickly sprinted towards the door, opening it quickly before shutting it gently.

"What took you so long?" The alicorn asked causing Spike to turn and see another figure walking just behind the alicorn.

The alicorn then turned and looked at the figure that was walking behind him. "Saixenn, he's here you stop guard duty now." The alicorn said to the figure known as Saixenn, causing him to start walking backwards towards them.

"Trust me Avatoa, if something anything would have come out of those shadows I would have gone ninja on them." Saixenn said doing a few twisting moves which levitated him into the air before he fell hard to the ground, Avatoa just let out a groan of annoyance.

"Forgive my friend Saixenn Spike, he was dropped when he was a baby. Oh and my name is Avatoa." Avatoa said finally introducing himself to Spike.

"Nice to meet you both. Now can you tell me what you need me for?" Spike asked confused on why Avatoa and his friend were hear.

"We need your help to get our leader Djar back from the Dark light crypt." Avatoa said causing Spike to grow even more confused.

"Wait who's Djar? What's the Dark light crypt?"

"I will answer that later Spike, but for right now get this on your wrist." Avatoa said just before he used his magic to levitate what looked to be a huge star piece only this one had a huge strap underneath it that looked like it went around a wrist.

"What in the world is this?"

"Its a soul watch, just put it on your wrist and put your soul gems in it." Avatoa said making Spike even more confused.

"What are soul gems?"

"You know those star shaped pieces of glass you've been finding and others have been activating lately?" Avatoa asked him, receiving a nod from the dragon.

"Those star pieces are called soul gems and that watch helps you hold them all and it can easily camoflauge itself." Avatoa explained, finally telling Spike what a soul gem was and what the soul watch did.

"Okay so how do I get them in?" Spike asked just after he got his soul watch on his wrist.

"Just hold your soul gems over it, and the watch will do the rest." Avatoa replied causing Spike to nod his head again.

Spike then held his soul gems over the watch, causing a small light to come from the watch. In a few seconds his soul gems started to glow while they started to float out of his hand, then all seven of his soul gems turned into balls of light which quickly disappeared into the watch. Once they were all in the watch, the watch had stopped glowing and it just showed the number seven.

"You have seven soul gems ready to be used." The watch said causing a huge smile to form on Spikes face.

"This is so cool! This will make it so much easier for."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Cut the chatter we need to get moving." Avatoa said while Saixenn took out a strange looking statue that had a pair of wings, a skull, and what looked to be the entrance of a tomb.

"What is that?"

"The teleportation key to Dark light crypt. Now grab hold of it and hold on." Avatoa said just before he grabbed the key.

Spike was a little nervous, he didn't know what the Dark light crypt was or what creatures it had. But then he looked at his watch and remembered that he had seven armors that would help him, and he also remembered that he had two other warriors that knew a lot more about the soul gems than he did. Slowly he moved his claw closer to the key, once he manged to grab hold of it the world around them grew bright and all three of them were lifted up off the ground. Spike quickly closed his eyes, he didn't know what was happening and he didn't want to see it. He could feel huge gusts of wind blowing around them, he could also heard what sounded like voices speaking to them as they were teleported.

In less than twenty seconds all three of them were back on solid ground, Spike no longer heard the voices or the winds that surrounded them while they were being teleported.

"You can open your eyes now." Avatoa said causing Spike to open his eyes, once Spikes eyes opened he was immediately blinded by harsh sunlight. In ten seconds his eyes had adjust allowing him to see more clearly.

The first thing he noticed was the appearance of the other two, the alicorn Avatoa had pure white fur with golden streaks, his hooves were slightly pointed and his mane was pulled back with a slight curve in it, on his face seemed to be a mask that only had eyes sockets for him to see but no mouth or nose area and on his flanks there were two strange markings one looked like a strange looking n that was colored black with multiple markings, the other was colored white with the shape of a rectangle. The other Saixenn stood exactly like a diamond dog except he looked nothing like a diamond dog, Saixenn had light brown skin and he was wearing jet black pants along with a shirt that had silver designs on the back and the front. And on the front of the shirt the word Redemption was spelled out.

"Whoa, what are you guys?" Spike asked slightly scared about their appearances.

"I am an alicorn from a completely different universe and Saixenn is a human also from another."

"BARRELS!" Saixenn shouted, interrupting Avatoa while startling Spike.

Spike then looked towards Saixenn and saw him running towards a pile of barrels just as Avatoa brought one of his hooves up to his head.

"BARRELS! What are you doing here! I'm so tired of you, I hate you BARRELS!" Saixenn shouted while he threw the barrels in multiple directions.

"Should I ask?"

"He's an idiot that hates barrels. That is all that I have to say." Avatoa answered before he started to walk to a strange cross like structure.

"Now what are you gonna do?" Spike asked just as Avatoa stepped onto the strange cross like structure.

"I'm taking all of us to the ghost world."Avatoa answered just before a strange light came from the structure.

Spike had to cover his eyes so he wouldn't go blind, he then felt the suns warm rays vanish only to be replaced by a huge amount of cold air causing him to shiver. He could hear loud pained moaning sounds along with loud screams coming from all around him, he slowly uncovered his eyes only to see a horrifying site. The area around him was covered with a small sheet of fog, the sun was replaced by the moon, the sky was a very dark color and off to his left was a huge town with it's doors wide open. He could see what looked to be translucent beings floating inside the town, immediately a huge amount of fear planted itself inside of him causing him to think thoughts that didn't help out with the fear.

"You alright Spike?" Avatoa asked only to cause Spike to scream really loud, immediately Avatoa backed away while Spike started to breath loudly.

For a few seconds Spike and Avatoa just stared at each other, Spike was breathing heavily his eyes were wide with fear and he was shaking more violently. Just then they heard Saixenn laughing loudly causing both of them to look towards him, they could see him on the ground laughing hard.

"Aw man Spike, I haven't heard anyone scream that loud since I scared my friend and his girlfriend after they watched Friday the 13th." Saixenn said just before he broke out into another fit of laughter.

Avatoa just shook his head out of annoyance before he started walking up to Saixenn, once he was close enough to Saixenn he slammed one of his hoofs down hard into Saixenn's stomach knocking the wind out of him.

"What...was...that for?" Saixenn asked between gasps, trying his best to get some wind in his lungs.

"That was for being a jerk." Avatoa said before extending his hoof to help him up. "Come on get up, we need to find Djar." He continued before helping his friend up off the ground.

Once Saixenn was up off the ground the group slowly walked up to the strange town, once they were all inside the town the doors immediately slammed shut causing Spike to scream again.

"Keep it together Spike, there's gonna be something a lot worse when we go to save Djar." Avatoa warned causing Spike to grow even more scared.

"What can be worse than this place?" Spike asked only to hear multiple footsteps heading towards them, all three of them then looked forward seeing multiple pale looking creatures that had mouths with rows and rows of razor sharp teeth.

"You had to ask Spike." Avatoa said before shooting a magical attack towards the the creatures, it caused the creature to fall to the ground before becoming multiple colored orbs.

"Whoa, what are those things?" Spike asked just before Avatoa shot another magical attack hitting another creature.

"They're called chompies." Avatoa answered, shooting a third magical attack towards the chompies. "Try and keep you distance from those things, they tend to latch on to."

"Leroy Jenkins!" Saixenn shouted just before he ran towards the group of chompies ready to fight the entire group, just as soon as he reached the group two of them immediately latched onto him doing damage to him.

"They tend to latch on to you." Avatoa said, finishing the last part of his sentence before hearing his friend letting out multiple yells of pain.

Avatoa let out another annoyed groan before he started to charge another magical attack, once the magical attack was fully charged he unleashed the attack sending a huge wave of magical energy straight towards the chompie group. None of the chompies survived the magical attack leaving Saixenn lying on the ground with a few teeth stuck inside of his skin, Avatoa and Spike slowly walked up to Saixenn who was slowly getting back up on his feet.

"You learn anything from that stupid?" Avatoa asked just as his friend finally got back up on his feet.

"Yeah, don't shout Leroy Jenkins you always lose." Saixenn replied, earning himself a hard hoof to the gut causing him to go down to one knee. "Let me guess wrong answer." He said receiving a nod from his friend.

"Come on, on your feet. We got a friend to save." Avatoa said causing Saixenn to get back up on both of his feet.

The three then continued walking deeper and deeper into the strange town, they could feel the air growing colder and colder with each passing second, the moans and scream of the ghost in the town growing louder and louder. Spike didn't know how much longer he could take in the town, his body was growing colder and colder which was deadly for his species, the screams and moans not helping his fear at all.

"So um, what else can we expect besides those chompie things?" Spike asked before he looked over his shoulder, thinking something was possible following them.

"Knights, more chompies, evil drow, and Ocullaus." Avatoa answered only feeding Spikes fear.

"Who's Ocullaus?"

"I AM OCULLAUS!" A very loud voice shouted from behind them, immediately the three turned around only to see a gigantic eyeball with a huge tail with spikes hanging under it. The eyeball creature had a huge scar just above it's pupil, its eye color was a light shade of blue.

"Ocullaus, what have you done with Djar?" Avatoa asked only to hear Ocullaus laugh loudly.

"WHY HE'S RIGHT UNDERNEATH ME, INSIDE THE VORTEX OF DISPAIR." Ocullaus replied causing the three to look down below him.

All three of them could see another alicorn inside of a magical orb just above a huge vortex of the deceased.

"Djar!" Saixenn shouted, trying to jump down towards him only to be stopped by Avatoa's hoof.

"No you jump down there your dead." Avatoa said before looking right up at Ocullaus with eyes filled with hate. "You will release our friend right now!" He shouted only causing Ocullaus to laugh.

"NOW WHY WOULD I RELEASE THE ONE WHO GAVE ME THIS SCARE?" Ocullaus said causing Saixenn to growl in anger.

"Si usted no lo liberen me lo destruira a jirones!" Saixenn shouted in a completely different language that was alien to Spike and Avatoa.

"OH YOU WILL HUH. LETS SEE IF YOU CAN FROM MY DUNGEON!" Ocullaus replied causing multiple trap doors to open underneath all three of them, all three of them fell down the trap doors releasing their own surprised screams as they fell.

Spike bolted up out of his bed breathing and sweating heavily, he looked around and saw that he was back in the library causing to let out a breath of relief. He then heard footsteps coming up the stairs, in seconds he saw Twilight enter the room with a worried look on her face.

"Spike are you okay?" Twilight asked while she walked towards his bed, wrapping his small body into a comforting hug.

"Twilight I had the weirdest dream, me and two others were transported to this strange place that was home to this monster eyeball creature and and." Spike then felt Twilight kiss his forehead gently causing him to look up at her.

"It's okay Spike it was just a bad dream." Twilight said before she got back up. "Come on time to get up Spike." She said only this time her voice sounded like it was underwater. "Come on Spike get up." She said again her voice sound deeper.

"Spike wake up!" Avatoa shouted, finally getting Spike to wake up.

Spike immediately sat up, looking around he saw that him and Avatoa were in a huge dark cell and across from them Saixenn was in a cell that had a few skeletons chained to the wall. "What the! Avatoa where are we?"

"We're in the dungeon of the dark light crypt thanks to Ocullaus." Avatoa answered before helping Spike up to his feet.

"Haben sie einen plan der Flucht noch nicht mein freund?" Saixenn asked causing Avatoa to let out a groan of anger.

"English Saixenn!"

"I asked do you have a plan of escape yet my friend."

"And the answer is still the same when you asked me ten minutes ago, no!" Avatoa shouted, his anger increasing even more.

"Bine sa te grabesti si cred ca de una N-am perforate ceva in cinci minute sent pe cale sa piarda complet!" Saixenn shouted in another language.

"Hey if you got something to say, say it in english not in another freaking language you freaking coward!" Avatoa shouted his anger finally boiling over.

"Hvem er du kalle en coward du coward!" Saixenn shouted, running up to one of the walls that were facing Avatoa and Spike's cell.

"I'm calling you a coward you coward!" Avatoa answered just before they both started shouting at each other.

All Spike did was cover his ears, trying his best to tune out the two. In forty-five minutes Spike had finally had enough of hearing the two argue, he then looked towards the two with eyes of nothing but pure anger.

"That is enough both of you!" Spike shouted immediately silencing the two, they both then looked towards the dragon who was breathing out smoke. "We're all trapped inside a dungeon just like you friend and arguing is not going to help get out of here, now both of you freaking make up and lets all start trying to figure out a way out of these cells." He continued trying his best to calm himself down.

Avatoa then let out a small breath of air. "Spike's right, we can't be fighting we each other. We need to try and figure out a way out of this dungeon, then we need to try and save our friend Djar." Avatoa said before looking towards Saixenn who had his head down low.

"I agree man, sorry for starting the fight." Saixenn apologized.

"Hey don't worry about it man wasn't all your fault." Avatoa replied before he started looking around his and Spike's cell, he then saw that three of the bars on the cell were slightly rusted.

"Hey Saixenn, do you see any rusted bars on your cell?" Avatoa asked causing Saixenn to look around his cell.

"Um yeah, yeah I got like five here." Saixenn answered causing Avatoa to nod his head.

"Okay both of you listen up, were all going to go into our armor mode Saixenn I would suggest you go Stump smash I'll go Drill sergeant." Avatoa said before he turned and looked at Spike. "Spike what kind of armors do you have?"

"I've got a fire,water,earth,air,life,death, and tech armors."

"Show me them."

"What?"

"Push the top of your soul watch down and it will show a holographic projection of all of your armors." Avatoa explained causing Spike to nod his head before he pushed the top of his soul watch down.

Once Spike had managed to push the top of the soul watch down a huge light came from the watch, spike stared in awe at the light that came from his watch, the light growing brighter and brighter with each passing second. Soon he saw all seven of his soul gems floating above the watch, all of the showing the faces of the armors he had.

"Okay Spike, change into Ignitor your fire armor." Avatoa said receiving a nod from Spike just before the soul gems returned to the watch.

"Alright guys lets do this." Avatoa said before he activated his soul watch. "Ocullaus had better be ready because I am Licensed to drill!" After Avatoa shouted the battle cry his body was engulfed in a huge bright light, both of his fore hooves grew bigger and had multiple spirals and spikes form on them almost like drills. His body then started to shrink into the form of a ball while his hind legs turned into strange belt like wheels, his mask then grew longer almost like the front of a pointed shovel and on top of his head a strange small cannon like object was on his head. In just a few seconds the light around Avatoa's body faded revealing a strange small robot that was made of strange bronze and gold metals.

"Ah yeah it's time to Drop the hammer!" Saixenn shouted causing a bright light to form around him, both of his hands grew to the size of huge stumps with something strange on both ends of them. On both his arms,legs, and back of his head giant thorns grew. His body then turned into that of a strange stump which stood on two legs, in seconds the light around him faded revealing a green stump creature which pounded his hammer stump hands on the ground.

"It's time to Slash and burn!" Spike shouted causing a bright light to form around him. His body grew slightly while the fire proof armor formed around him, on the inside of the armor his body became nothing but fire while a sword made of nothing but fire formed in his hands. Once the light faded it revealed Spike in his fire armor.

"Alright Spike stay behind me about to break down the bars." Avatoa said just before he shot both of his drills towards the bars of the cell, the metal bars landed hard on the ground creating a lot of noise. "Get out of the cell now!" Avatoa shouted before he ran out of the cell with Spike right behind him.

Once both Spike and Avatoa were out of their cells they heard the sound of bars hitting the ground just before Saixenn joined them, they all then heard metallic footsteps running towards them.

"Looks like we got company." Avatoa said preparing himself for a fight, both Spike and Saixenn immediately readied themselves to fight whatever was running towards the team of three. In three minutes four huge knights entered the room, their swords held over their heads ready to strike at the three.

"I don't trust any of you!" Saixenn shouted before he ran towards one of the knights.

Shortly after Saixenn ran towards the knights both Spike and Avatoa ran towards the knights, the three then started to fight the knights sometimes landing moves or getting hit by one of the knights. Avatoa had managed to take one knight down by drilling two holes into the knight, one was threw the mid-section the other was threw the head. Saixenn managed to take down one knight by breaking both of its legs, he then slammed both of his stump hammers down onto the knights head causing it to twitch uncontrollably for a few seconds before it finally came to a stop. Spike managed to take out the finally two knight by just simply making his fire body jump out of the metallic armor, both knights were engulfed in huge amounts flames. They both tried the fight their ways out of the fire but the fire kept them inside, their armors then started to melt causing both of them to start slowing to a stop. It wasn't long till Spikes fire body reentered the metallic armor leaving only the melted metal that used to be two knights.

"Nice job Spike." Saixenn said while looking at the melted metal.

"Thanks Sai."

"Save the complements for later we gotta move." Avatoa said before he walked towards the door the knights had walked threw, once he opened the door he saw a long hallway that was filled with nothing but chompies. He then turned and looked towards the other two, both of them with huge smiles on his face. "Lets go save our friend." He said just before he charged down the hall taking out multiple chompies at once.

**(Location:Ocullaus's thrown room. Time:Unknown.)**

Ocullaus couldn't help but laugh evilly while he watched the ghost world fall more and more under his control, he then heard pained groaning coming from the vortex underneath him causing him to lower himself down so he could look at his prisoner.

"You'll never get away with this." Djar said, feeling his power slowly being drained out of his body.

"Oh I won't will I." Ocullaus said before he laughed slightly. "Then explain to me why the ghost world is almost completely in my grasp and how about you explain to me how I easily imprisoned your friends in my dungeon." He said causing Djar to growl angrily at him.

"They will escape." Djar replied only to have Ocullaus laugh at him again.

"There is no way they will be able to escape, I have all of my loyal subjects down in the dungeon so if they do manage to escape they will all easily be defeated by my." A loud explosion was then heard coming from above causing Ocullaus to look upward, he saw three creatures that he recognized all to well.

"Ocullaus we've got a bone to pick with you!" Avatoa shouted causing Ocullaus to float upwards, once he was back above the vortex he saw all three of the creatures that he imprisoned.

"What! How did you escape my minions?"

"We beat the living crap out of them for trying to keep us down there." Saixenn shouted while pounding both of his stump hands together.

"Which is exactly what were about to do to you." Spike said while holding his sword up ready to attack Ocullaus.

"Oh you are, are you." Ocullaus said before he started charging an attack. "Then bring it!" Ocullaus shouted before he unleashed the attack causing the three to immediately dodge the attack.

Both Spike and Saixenn ran one way while Avatoa ran another, all three of them dodging any attack Ocullaus would fire at them. Spike then saw one of the strange cross like structures that brought them to the ghost world, immediately he ran towards the cross like structure and activated it causing a wave of energy to come from the structure. In seconds the moon was replaced by the sun and the fog quickly faded, Spike then looked behind him and saw that Ocullaus was dragged into the world of the living. Ocullaus then looked towards Spike with an eye filled with hate.

"You little!"

"Hey sore eye!" Saixenn shouted causing Ocullaus to look towards him just before a loud booming sound was heard.

Ocullaus then let out a very loud yell of pain causing a huge wave of energy to shoot out from his body, the world around them then switched from the land of the living back to the land of the dead. Spike then tried to switch the world back to the living but he was immediately stopped by a huge beam that Ocullaus had shot a him.

"Oh no you don't you little brat!" Ocullaus shouted before he shot out another beam, Spike then put his hands in front of him to try and block the beam but he never felt the beam hit him.

"You can move any time now Spike." Avatoa said while he blocked the beam with his arkayean armor.

"Avatoa how are you"

"Ask later move now!" Avatoa shouted causing Spike to immediately move just before Avatoa managed to redirect the beam.

Just then another wave of energy moved around them bringing them all back into the land of the living.

"Avatoa take the shot!" Saixenn shouted causing Avatoa to run towards one of the many cannons that surrounded Ocullaus, once he was close enough he quickly fired the cannon sending the cannon ball flying towards Ocullaus hitting him square in his pupil.

"Ah enough of this!" Ocullaus shouted just before he launched another massive wave of energy from his body not only sending them back to the ghost realm but also destroying the rest of the cannons that were left.

"No!" Avatoa shouted just before Ocullaus started to launch a continues beam while moving in a slow circular motion.

All three of them immediately started running away from the beam, ducking underneath it when got to close to them.

"Dang it! We need to figure out a way to beat Ocullaus." Spike shouted just before they had to duck down again, feeling the heat of the beam passing over his head.

For ten minutes the three continued to run and duck under the beam that Ocullaus was shooting, Saixenn then looked towards Ocullaus seeing the scare that was just above his pupil making both of his eyes go wide.

"Guys I got a plan!" Saixenn shouted causing Avatoa's eyes to go wide with fear.

"Should I be afraid to ask?" Avatoa asked just before all three of them had to duck underneath the beam again.

"I think I can throw Spike towards Ocullaus and hopefully he would be able to land a direct hit with that fire sword of his." Saixenn said, explaining his plan to hopefully take down Ocullaus.

"That might actually work." Avatoa said just before they had to duck again. "That is if Spike is up for it." He continued, both of them looking towards Spike who just stared back at them.

"You up for it Spike?" Saixenn asked looking back to see if they could get a clear shot at Ocullaus.

"If it can possibly take that freak down I'm up for it." Spike answered just before they all had to duck for a third time.

"Okay guys let's stop running." Avatoa said causing all three of them to stand their ground, Saixenn then walked up behind Spike while Spike got his fire sword ready.

In a seconds Ocullaus was in range of an attack, causing Saixenn to hit Spike hard in the back sending him flying towards Ocullaus. Time seemed to slow for Spike, he could hear the breaths of his friends being mixed in with the loud humming sound of the beam Ocullaus was firing. He could hear the sound of his fire sword burning loudly, Spike then looked towards Ocullaus one last time.

"Now the icy beam of evil, shall meet the burning sword of fiery justice." Spike said just before him and Ocullaus made contact, making a huge light appear in between them.

For ten seconds both Avatoa and Saixenn had to cover their eyes to keep from going blind. Once the light had finally dimmed they both saw that Ocullaus was gone and saw Spike knelt down next to their friend Djar who was just lying on the ground, Spike was no longer in his armor mode

"Spike! Djar!" They both shouted just before running over to both of them, reverting out of their armors just before arriving at the two. Both Saixenn and Avatoa helped Djar up just before the congratulated Spike for defeating Ocullaus.

"You sure your going to be alright Djar?" Saixenn asked, seeing that Djar had one Injured hind leg.

"Yeah I'll be fine, remember I've taken worse things than this." Djar answered, stretching out his wings and a few of his other limbs.

"So does this mean we all go back home now, I mean since we just defeated Ocullaus what else do we have to do here?" Spike asked, hoping that they would finally be able to go home.

"We need to wait for the soul gem of this world to select one of us." Djar answered just before the soul gem of the world shot up out of the vortex.

"Alright guys hold your soul watches up and we'll see who the soul gem chooses." Avatoa said causing all four of them to hold their soul watches up.

All four watches then started to glow while the gem hovered above the vortex, then in ten seconds everyone except Saixenn's watch stopped glowing. The soul gem then turned into a bright light just before it flew downward and entered Saixenn's watch, causing all of them to lower their soul watches.

"Alright!" Saixenn shouted, smiling happily. "I just got Ghost roaster." He continued just before his watch showed the number twenty-seven on it's screen.

Just then the entire area around them was engulfed in a huge light, leaving only the four standing in the middle of it.

"Well I guess this is good-bye guys." Spike said, extending his right claw to shake their hands.

"Yeah for now anyways." Djar said before Avatoa lifted up his soul watch.

"If you are ever in any trouble just push the top of you soul watch down, it will send a distress signal to our watches and we will immediately come to help you." Avatoa explained receiving a nod from Spike.

The light around them slowly engulfed them, becoming brighter and brighter with each passing second. Soon none of the four could be seen only the bright light which continued to glow brighter and brighter till everything faded away into darkness.

/

**alright guys here is chapter 5, I know it's been a long time so I'm sorry I made you guys wait but now your wait is over. Also as you may have notice the under lined words close to the beginning of a chapter are from Pewdiepie I am one of his fans on youtube which he calls Bro's yes I am a bro not a brony there is a difference. Also there were three new characters in the story, both Djar and Avatoa are authors on this site which have become my friends and Saixenn is my nobody name yes I like kingdom hearts. Okay so everyone i hope you guys liked this chapter leave me a review to let me know what you think and I will try to get the next chapter up asap. Chapter 6 Eight legged freaks. **


	6. Chapter 6 Eight legged freaks

Chapter 6 Eight legged freaks

/

**Saixenn:alright yeah chapter 6 man.**

**Djar:My idiot friend can you please tell me why the name of the chapter is called Eight legged freaks.**

**Saixenn:Because in this chapter were battling.**

**Spike:no don't say it don't say it.**

**Saixenn:Barrels!**

**Avatoa just facepalmed himself**

**Djar:Is their anything else you think about besides stupid barrels.**

**Saixenn:How dare you call barrels stupid!**

**Saixenn then picked up a barrel**

**Saixenn:Barrel kill him!**

**Just before Saixenn could throw the barrel a chompie that was inside of the barrel broke out and chomped on his head**

**Saixenn:I knew you were evil barrels!**

**Saixenn then runs around like an idiot with a chompie on his head**

**Avatoa:Well it's gonna be awhile before we get him back so I'm gonna go ahead and start the disclaimer then the chapter.**

**Disclaimer:i own nothing from mlp:fim or Skylanders I just like the show and the game also Barrels are evil.**

/

**(Location:Carousel boutique. Time:5:00 AM. Months since last incident:8)**

"Yes, just one more stitch here and this dress is perfect." Rarity said to herself, sewing a dress together for one of her many clients that had ordered dresses. She then used her magic to levitate the dress towards one of the mannequins she had, carefully she placed the dress on the mannequin making sure not to rip any of the seams in the dress.

Opalescence just watched from across the room, shooting her the I wanna kill you look just before she heard a small growling sound. She quickly looked around for the cause of the growling sound only to see the hind section of what looked to be a giant spider entering an air vent into the wall, Opalescence quickly followed the spider into the air vent.

"Finally!" Rarity shouted, letting out a breath of relief once the dress was on the mannequin. She then looked up at the clock she had just above her sewing area, seeing that it was early morning which cause her to yawn. "Oh dear I just did another all night project again." She said before she yawned again. "Come Opal, lets get to bed." Rarity said calling her cat only to hear her small meow come from the air vent.

"Oh dear did you go into the air vents again?" Rarity said walking over to the open air vent, hearing Opalescence meow again. "Hold on dear I will get you." She was quickly cut off by her cat hissing loudly before the sounds of a fight started being heard.

Rarity immediately backed away while her cat fought with something inside the vent, the sounds of the fight then started to sound as if they were moving up towards the ceiling. She then saw her cats paws pushed hard into the wall, pushing the wall forward. She then saw what looked to be some kind of giant spider body pushed outward from the wall, it was then followed by three images of her cat being pushed outward from the wall while the sounds of the fight continued to travel up the wall. Soon she could hear the sounds of the fight in the ceiling, watching as it moved across the ceiling towards another wall. The fight then reached the wall just across the room from the previous wall, she quickly walked over to the wall only to immediately jump back once another image of her cat being pushed outward from the wall again. She couldn't help but let out a small scream as the fight reentered the ceiling, she could hear the sounds of the fight moving closer to the light, in seconds she heard her cat letting yells of pain as electricity started to surge threw the light making it glow brightly and dim. Soon she heard her cat take it's last breath before it fell to the ground.

Rarity slowly backed away from the area where she heard her pet being killed, her eyes then went wide with horror when she heard something starting to pull her cat away from where it was killed. Immediately she let out a loud scream and ran towards the door, nearly breaking it down as she exited her home. She then started to run threw the streets of Ponyville, screaming like she had just saw a really bad dress design.

**(Location:Ponyville library. Time:5:30 AM.)**

Spike slowly woke from his deep sleep, stretching out his limbs before getting out of his bed. Slowly he walked across the floor towards the stairs, trying his best to keep from waking Twilight up. Once he finally reached the stairs and made it down them, he immediately started working on his morning chores, organizing and shelving books that Twilight had left on the ground during one of her late night studies, dusting off some of the shelves that had collected dust over the days. While he was dusting he noticed a strange flash of green light come from behind him, quickly he turned and looked behind him seeing a familiar looking alicorn with brown fur, a dark brown mane, and his cutie mark seemed to look almost like a huge red eye with a little bit of white color around it.

"Spike good to see you again." The alicorn said causing Spike to smile slightly.

"Djar!" Spike said in a quite shouted, walking over to the alicorn and hugging him lightly. "Good to see you again. How have you been?"

"I've been fine my friend, but right now we've got no time to talk. We need to leave and get to the meeting zone." Djar replied before he started walking towards the door of the library.

"Wait whats going?" Spike asked just as Djar opened the door.

"It will be explained at the meeting zone."

"But what about the other two?"

"They'll meet us there, oh before I forget you need to bring your Soul watch." Djar answered causing Spike to nod his head before he walked over to a certain bookshelf, he then removed three books revealing his Soul watch hidden in plain site. Once he got his watch on his wrist it immediately lit up brightly for a few seconds before finally dimming.

"Alright good, come on it's urgent." Djar said just before he started walking towards the meeting zone.

Spike quickly exited the library and shut the door quietly, once the door was shut he immediately ran after Djar following him to the meeting zone.

**(Location:Sugar cube corner. Time:6:04 AM)**

Pinkie pie slowly turned the nob to the correct temperature for baking cupcakes, once she saw it was on the correct temperature she walked away and started making some of the other sweets that they would sell when the store opened. Just before she could start making the treat she heard three loud banging sounds on the door.

"Hmm I wonder who that could be?" She asked herself before walking over to the door, trying to keep from waking up the cakes that were still asleep up stairs. She then heard three more knocks on the door causing her to open the door, receiving a huge hoof to the face. "Ow!" Pinkie said before backing up and rubbing her head.

"Oh Pinkie are you okay? I'm so sorry." Rarity's voice said causing her to look up, seeing her friend with a worried expression on her face.

Pinkie just rubbed her head little trying to numb the pain. "Ugh, yeah I'm fine Rarity." She answered before she heard the door close. "What are you doing here so early Rarity?"

"Oh it's just horrible Pinkie pie!" Rarity shouted just before Pinkie pie placed her hoof on her mouth.

"Keep it down, the cakes are still sleeping!" Pinkie said, her voice filled with slight frustration at her friends sudden outburst. She then removed her hoof from her friends mouth. "Now tell me what has happened."

"Well I was just finishing work on a dress that someone from Stalexas had order, well once I finished I heard Opalescence meowing from inside the air vent so I tried to lure her out with my gentle voice. But then I heard her being attacked by something, then my Opal was slammed against the wall many times till she was dragged towards the light in my ceiling and was killed by electrocution." Rarity explained before finally bursting out into tears, she then felt a gentle hoof rubbing her back.

"It's okay Rarity. It's okay." Pinkie said trying her best to calm her friend down.

"No it isn't Pinkie pie! Whatever is in my home is still there and I need to find out how to get it out." Rarity replied just before Pinkie pie nodded her head while running upstairs.

Rarity waited down stairs for ten seconds, she then saw her friend Pinkie walk down the stairs in a strange suit with two tanks on the back of it and connected to the tanks was a long tube like device.

"Um Pinkie?"

"Now don't you worry your cute little head, your Auntie Pinkie pie the pest controller will get the job done." Pinkie said before she exited the shop, heading towards Rarity's home.

"Oh, Pinkie wait! You don't even know what you are going up against." Rarity said before she ran after Pinkie, trying to stop her from getting hurt.

**(Location:Edge of Everfree forest. Time:6:36 AM)**

Spike slowly carved another picture into the trunk of a tree with his claws, sighing impatiently while he scratched another drawing into the tree.

"Spike will you please do something else!" Djar said sounding a little frustrated, shaking his head slightly removing some of the dust that had fallen on him while Spike scratched the drawing into the tree.

"Sorry Djar, I'm just bored." Spike replied before he stopped scratching the drawing into the tree.

"Well entertain yourself in another way please." Djar said before letting out an annoyed growl. "Your worse than Saixenn." He continued.

"Hey!" Spike shouted with slight anger in his voice, hearing Djar laugh lightly. "That's not funny."

"Too you no. Too me yes" Djar replied just before a portal opened in front of them, seeing both Avatoa and Saixenn walking out of the portal.

"Okay that is it I am never going on a mission with Saixenn again!" Avatoa shouted with much anger in his voice.

"What happened this time Avatoa?" Djar asked causing Avatoa to look towards him with eyes of anger.

"Well Djar our idiot friend thought it would be nice to drop a building on me!"

"Hey you used your magic your okay." Saixenn said in his defense only to receive a shaking head in disbelief from Djar.

"Saixenn." Djar said before bringing one of his hooves up to his forehead while closing his eyes. "Why did you drop a building on Avatoa?" He asked.

"For starters our target was under the building, so I had to blow it up. And the reason why I blew the building up is because no one would miss it I mean we were in Chernobyl." Saixenn answered only to hear Djar release an annoyed breath of air.

"Saixenn the only time you blow stuff up is when we are either going up against a really big enemy, or when we have an obstacle that requires explosives." Djar said explaining to his friend why he can't use explosives for anything else.

"Okay, okay I get it." Saixenn said in an uncaring voice. "It was just an abandon building in Chernobyl, I mean no one cares about an abandon building." he continued trying to keep what he said from being heard.

"It doesn't matter if its an abandon building Saixenn!" Avatoa shouted with much anger in his voice. "No matter what you do not use explosives unless needed to!" He continued just before he started charging a magical attack.

"Okay morons that's enough." Djar said, stepping in between the two causing Avatoa to stop charging the magical attack. "Look all of us are here because we need to inform Spike the danger his home is in and we need to inform him about the danger that's comin his way." He said causing Spike to grow confused while he climbed down from the tree.

"Whoa wait what danger?"

"As of now Spike your town has an infestation of Gargantulas, also Spike i'm afraid since you are now a Soul gem user you've just entered a war that you don't even know about." Avatoa explained only confusing Spike more.

"Wait what are Gargantulas and what war?"

"Gargantulas are giant Spiders from another universe and the war we just mentioned well you see Spike there is this group of Soul gem users that found out about the power of the Soul gems, now they are on the war path and they plan on launching another Soul war." Djar answered only Confusing Spike even more.

"Wait what in the world is a Soul war?"

"That question can be answered later, right now we need to get to your home town and get rid of the Gargantula problem." Saixenn said before he started walking towards Ponyville.

"Other way Saixenn." Spike said causing him to turn around, walking in the correct direction towards Ponyville.

**(Location:Carousel boutique. Time:7:03 AM.)**

Pinkie slowly pushed the door open, keeping her eye out for anything that might look like the creature that had killed her friends cat. Slowly she entered the boutique keeping her spray gun at the ready just encase she saw the creature, once she was inside Rarity followed behind her stopping just behind her.

"Okay Rarity where did you see the fight?" Pinkie asked scanning the house for anything that might look out of the ordinary.

"Try looking at the wall that has the images of my Opal slammed into it." Rarity answered while pointing a hoof towards the wall where the fight had started.

Pinkie quickly walked over to the wall, seeing the images of Opal being pushed out from the wall. She studied the images carefully, trying to figure out exactly what had killed Opalescence. She studied each image carefully till she came across one that looked nothing like Opalescence, the image had what looked to be a hour glass shaped body with a rather large abdomen along with multiple legs extending from it.

"Hmm strange I've never seen a creature like this before." Pinkie said in a voice full of confusion , before she turned towards her friend. "Do you by an chance own an hour glass with multiple legs?"

"Pinkie does it look like I own an hour glass with multiple legs." Rarity said while she brought her hoof up to her face, annoyed by her friends stupid question.

"No, but what else could it be besides that? I mean I have never seen anything like this ." Pinkie said still confused about the image that was in Rarity's wall, they both then heard a light tapping sound come from the wall causing both of them to look towards it.

"Wh..What was that?" Rarity asked with a small hint of fear in her voice.

"It might be the thing that killed your cat." Pinkie said before she aimed her spray gun at the wall. "I'm going in." She said before she started walking towards the wall.

Slowly she walked towards the wall, hearing the tapping sound growing louder and louder as she stepped closer to the wall. Soon she was at one of the images that was pressed outward from the wall, aiming her spray gun at the image she squeezed the trigger send a cloud of poison towards the wall. The tapping then turned into a huge hissing sound followed by a loud cracking sound, the wall quickly crumbled revealing only a gigantic monster with dark as night skin, multiple legs, eight blood colored eyes, and two massive fangs in front of it's mouth.

Both Rarity and Pinkie pie released very loud screams just before the creature shot a very strange substance at them, cocooning them both before it started to drag them both towards the wall. They were both trying their best to break out of their prions but it was no use, the creature had already pulled them into the wall and down into a hole it had dug which lead towards a tunnel that had the exact same strange clear substance on it's walls.

**(Location:Sweet Apple acres. Time:7:45 AM.)**

"Djar can you please tell me why we are all at some farm?" Avatoa asked, scanning the area for anyone that might be living at the farm.

"I told you I am getting readings of a Gargantula in this."

"PIGGY!" Saixenn shouted interrupting Djar while he ran towards a pig, grabbing it and throwing it up into the air. "What are ya doing? Yeah I'm pumped, I'm pumped. I am so freaking pumped."

"Saixenn put the pig down were on a mission." Avatoa said, trying his best to keep from killing his idiot friend.

"Okay, it's fat, it's stupid, it's weird, and it looks like your mom. How's that for a put down?" Saixenn replied only to receive a magical attack to the chest, causing him to drop the pig while he was launched backwards smashing hard into an apple tree.

"Avatoa!"

"Sorry Djar, but I warned him that if he ever says something about my mother again I was going to kill him." Avatoa said before looking at Saixenn who slowly got up to his feet. "He better be glad I was holding back." He said under his breath while Spike walked over to Saixenn.

"Are you okay Saixenn?"

"Yeah I'm fine, my head cushioned the impact." Saixenn answered while he rubbed his head, bringing it back down seeing his hand covered in blood. "Oh no." He said alarming the three.

"Whats wrong Saixenn?" Spike asked before Saixenn turned and looked a the tree.

"The trees have joined the BARRELS!" Saixenn shouted causing all three of them to facepalm themselves. "Must kill the tree."

"No we must get back to our mission." Djar said, using his magic to stop Saixenn from destroying the tree. "We need to find the." He was interrupted by the ground suddenly shaking violently, causing all four of them to lose their balance for a few seconds.

Soon the ground started rising upwards, causing them all to run from the area just as a giant spider burst from the ground. They all could hear it roaring loudly as it looked at all four of them with eyes filled with blood lust.

"I take it that's a Gargantula?" Spike asked while he started to select an armor.

"Yeah that's it." Avatoa answered just before the Gargantula started to charge at them. "Yeah defiantly time to choose an armor." He said just before he activated his Soul watch.

"Slice and dice!" Spike shouted, causing him to transform into the creature that he first fought.

"Ah yeah, it's time to Blink and destroy!" Saixenn shouted, transforming himself into a dragon that had mechanical wings, a mechanical head, and a mechanical tail blade.

"The best way to kill an arachnid is with fire, so Let the flames begin." Djar shouted before he was transformed into into what looked to be a smaller form of a human except with strange clothing, pointed ears, a blind fold that covered his eyes, and a strange looking bow.

"Don't know about you guys but I'm All fired up." Avatoa shouted before he transformed into the same colored dragon as Spike, except his spikes were golden along with his horns, underbelly, and wings.

"Split up now!" Djar shouted causing everyone to run in multiple directions just before the Gargantula came to a stop where they all once stood.

The Gargantula quickly searched for it's prey, hissing loudly as it grew more angry.

"Hey Spidy!" Saixenn shouted causing the Gargantula to look towards him, receiving a direct hit from multiple shots that not only came from his eyes but also his wings.

The Gargantula backed away slightly only to immediately get hit by multiple spiked bones that shot up from the ground, knocking it into the air and onto it's backside.

"Avatoa now!" Djar shouted while he ran around the Gargantula, leaving a ring off fire as he ran around it. Once the ring was complete a massive wall of flames formed around the Gargantula, causing it to scream loudly in pain. The Gargantula then looked up and saw Avatoa nose diving towards it, his horns glowing bright with fire. In seconds the fire around his horns grew bigger and brighter almost looking like the horns of a ram, soon Avatoa made contact with the Gargantula causing a huge explosion which sent small waves of flames threw the air along with a small cloud of smoke, in seconds the smoke cloud had vanished leaving only Avatoa standing.

"Nice job Avatoa." Djar said while him and the rest of the group walked towards him.

"Thanks Djar." Avatoa replied, shaking the small amount of dirt that had landed on him off.

"Okay we smashed the bug, can we all go back home now?"

"Saixenn, spiders are not bugs they are arachnids and to answer your question no. I'm getting readings of three more Gargantulas." Djar said causing everyone to look towards him in disbelief.

"Three more?" Spike asked receiving a nod from Djar.

"Yeah one as of now, is moving right under us possibly heading towards a nest. Second one seems to be directly underneath Ponyville, and the third given the size might be a queen Gargantula which is directly in the middle of a place called Canterlot." Djar explained calmly, seeing Spike looked a little worried. "Everything okay Spike?" He asked.

"No." Spike answered with much worry in his voice. "There is another one of these freaking things back in Ponyville and there is one in Canterlot." He then looked towards Djar with eyes no longer of worry but of hate. "That is my hometown." Spike continued, his voice filled with nothing but hatred.

Djar then put one of his hands on Spike's shoulder. "I can understand how you are you are feeling Spike, but rushing into a fight without a plan is a very good way to get yourself killed." He explained, receiving a defeated sigh from Spike.

"So whats the plan Djar?" Avatoa asked causing Djar to look towards.

"We need to split and deal with all three of these things at once, I'll go after the one that just passed under us. Spike you go after the one in Ponyville, it's your turf so you've got home field advantage. Avatoa, Saixenn, you both have the one in Canterlot you guys are the only ones with wings at the moment." Djar said causing everyone to nod their heads. "Alright then lets move!" He shouted just before they all started running off in multiple directions, Avatoa and Saixenn heading in the direction of Canterlot, Djar jumping down the hole that the Gargantula made when it burst threw the ground, and Spike running in the direction of Ponyville hoping that the Gargantula hadn't started attacking his home yet.

**(Location:Ponyville. Time:8:34 AM.)**

Spike could hear many screams and shouts as he got closer and closer to Ponyville, soon he could see dark smoke rising from what looked to be the center of Ponyville causing more fear to enter his mind as he sprinted towards his home. In five minutes he had finally arrived at the center of Ponyville, gently pushing ponies out of his way as they ran into him. He then saw the Gargantula walking down the street towards him, growling and hissing loudly as it chased it's prey threw the streets.

"Alright you big bug, it's time you pick on someone your own size." Spike said to himself before he started charging toward the Gargantula, his sword at the ready to slay the creature.

The Gargantula hissed loudly, seeing it's newest piece of meat running towards it instead of away. The Gargantula quickly shot out a string of web towards it's prey only for the web to miss it's target, Spike used the web like a tight rope to get a perfect shot at the Gargantulas head. Just before he managed to reach the Gargantulas head the Gargantula had managed to break the web, sending him flying threw the air and into a building.

Spike looked up and growled slightly as the Gargantula walked towards him. "Let me try that again." He said before he ran towards the Gargantula again, he could hear the creature his loudly just before it shot out another string of web again only this time the web managed to make contact with it's target. "Agh, ah man this is gross." Spike said while the Gargantula started to pull him towards itself.

Spike's mind was now starting to think rapidly, he knew full well that if he didn't break free soon he would be a Gargantulas lunch. He then saw that his arm with the shield was still free from the web, giving him an idea on how to escape from the Gargantulas web. Poison was starting to drip from the Gargantulas fangs, it knew that it would soon consume it's latest victim that it had caught in it's web. Soon the Gargantula felt it's prey leave the ground causing even more poison to drip from it's fangs,it then raised it's fangs high above its prey ready to inject it with the poison that was falling from it's fangs. Just before it managed to sink it's fangs into it's prey it felt a huge amount of pain come from on of it's fangs, causing it to roar in pain while dropping it's prey.

Once Spike felt himself make contact with the ground he quickly used his shield to break the webbing around him, in ten seconds he had managed to break the web allowing him not only to get back on his feet but also he had managed to draw his sword. He then watched as the Gargantula turned and growled at him, shooting him eyes not only full of hatred but also of pure blood lust.

"Lets rock ugly." Spike said coldly just before he charged towards the Gargantula, hearing it roar loudly while he ran towards it. Once Spike was close enough he stabbed his sword into the ground, sending multiple spike bones towards the creature damaging it slightly. He then ran directly underneath the creature, cutting the back of it's legs as he ran underneath it. The Gargantula released a loud roar of pain as it went down on its stomach, it then tried it's best to get back up on it's feet only to immediately fall back down on it's stomach. Spike then saw his chance and stabbed his sword behind him, causing the Spiked bones to hit him which launched him high above the creature. Spike then pointed his sword downward,releasing a loud yell before he stabbed the creature causing it to disappear in a very bright white light while it released a loud pain filled screech.

In a few seconds the light had dimmed, leaving only Spike standing where the monster once stood. Slowly Spike got up from his knee and placed two of his fingers on the side of his helmet.

"Djar, come in. This is Spike." Spike said, trying to call Djar.

"This is Djar, go ahead Spike."

"I've managed to take down the Gargantula in Ponyville, how about you?"

"I've also managed to kill the Gargantula that I was after, oh and get this it had two live catches. Two ponies by the name of Pinkie pie and Rarity."

"Pinkie pie, Rarity. Are they okay?"

"Yeah they're both fine, I've already teleported them back to Ponyville."

Spike then released a small sigh of relief. "Okay that's good, how about Avatoa and Saixenn have they finished their mission?"

"I don't know? I'll see if I can't get them on the line." Djar replied before he turned his hand slightly on his com link. "Avatoa, Saixenn, Whats you mission status?" He asked only to receive a lot of crashing sounds "Avatoa, Saixenn, Whats going on over there?" Djar asked again receiving multiple coughs instead of crashing sounds.

"This is Avatoa, Mission is unsuccessful!" Avatoa yelled before a huge crashing sound was heard. "You were right it was a queen." He was then interrupted by another loud crashing sound. "Me and Saixenn are out matched over we need-AH!" His voice was replaced by loud roaring and crashing sounds.

"Avatoa! Avatoa come in!" Djar shouted, letting out a growl of anger before switching back to Spike.

"Spike, Avatoa and Saixenn need help. I'm going to go ahead and open up a portal to Canterlot."

"Okay Djar hurry up." Spike said just before a huge portal opened up in front of him, Causing him to immediately run into it while it closed behind him.

**(Location:Canterlot. Time:9:44 AM)**

Spike quickly exited the portal only to immediately dodge a massive leg that almost crushed him, he then looked up to see the huge body of the queen Gargantula, seeing it shooting out its web towards some Pegasus guards grounding them. The Gargantula then turned and looked towards Spike who was looking up in awe, just before the queen could sink it's fangs it was hit by a bow made of nothing but fire causing it to let out a massive roar of pain.

"Spike over here!" Djar shouted, snapping Spike back into reality causing him to run towards him while he continued to shoot fire arrows at the Gargantula.

"Djar!" Spike shouted while Dodging a web shot from the queen, he then finally reached Djar keeping his head down while Djar continued to shoot his arrows. "Where are the others?" Spike asked only to hear the sounds of Saixeen's and Avatoa's attacks hitting the Gargantula, causing both of them to look upwards just as both of their friends landed beside them.

"Spike,Djar. Good to see you both join this party." Avatoa said just before Djar shot another bow of nothing but fire, blinding the queen.

"Nice shot, now do you have a plan?" Saixenn asked while they all watched the Gargantula stumble into a building, completely destroying the building with its weight.

"Yes but were going to have to time this just right and Spike is going to have to be in whirlwind armor." Djar answered before he looked towards Spike. "Spike can you transform into Whirlwind?" He asked.

"Yeah just give me a second." Spike answered while he activated his soul watch, Pulling up the image of his Whirlwind. "Of twists and fury!" He shouted transforming himself into a dragon unicorn hybrid. "Okay now what?" He asked.

"Okay Avatoa, Saixenn fly up and keep that Gargantula busy." Djar said, receiving nods from both of them just before they fly upward and started to attack the Gargantula. "Okay Spike I need you to charge up a black hole rainbow attack, once you release the attack I'm going to charge up a fire vortex. The combined attack should fry this thing." He explained receiving a nod from Spike just before he started to charge the attack.

In just a few second Spikes attack was fully charged causing him to release the attack, slowly the small black ball moved underneath the queen Gargantula coming to a stop directly in the middle underneath it. Djar quickly ran towards the black ball, running in a circle while leaving behind a trail of flame. Just as the circle was complete the black ball had exploded turning into a rainbow black hole just as the fire vortex started, the queen Gargantula immediately felt its legs being pulled hard underneath it causing it to fall forward just as the fire started to engulf its body. It then started to scream in pain as if felt its body being burned and crushed at the same time, in just a few second the queen Gargantula was engulfed in a huge blinding white light which caused the group to shield their eyes. Once the light had faded nothing was left except a destroyed Canterlot causing all four of them to let out yells of happiness.

"Yes we did it, we managed to." Avatoa was then interrupted by Saixenn who pushed him out of the way as he walked out in front of the group.

"Hey!" Saixenn shouted while he pointed one of his claws out towards something. "Yeah you!" He continued while he grabbed something and started to shake it slightly. "We're in here busting our butts while you sit on your reading about us jumping around. How is that fair?" He asked.

"Saixenn who are you talking to?" Djar asked while they all looked toward their friend.

"I'm talking to the people who are reading this story." Saixenn replied while he pointed towards something.

"What are you talking about there is no one there." Avatoa said sounding a little annoyed by his idiot friend.

"Yes there is, look see they're right there." Saixenn continued, still pointing towards something in front of them.

"Saixenn that's just a destroyed building." Djar said while he opened two portals.

"Will you guys just look in front of." Saixenn was then hit hard in the back of the head by Avatoa, knocking him out cold while Avatoa caught him with his back.

"Spike were going to go ahead and get our friend back to his world before he hurts himself, you go ahead and get back to Ponyville I'm sure that Twilight girl you told us about is really worried about you." Djar said just before Avatoa walked threw the portal that was in front of him and Djar.

Spike just nodded his head before Djar entered the portal, the portal closing quickly behind him as he stepped threw. "Bye guys see y'all later." Spike said before he entered the portal in front of him, the portal closing quickly behind him after he stepped threw leaving no trace of him or the rest of the team.

/

**alright finally I got this chapter done thank you all for waiting patiently and thank you Avatoa Auto-Assist for looking over this chapter as I was completing it. Okay the next chapter will take a little while since I'm finally in college tomorrow I start my first day as a freshman in college so wish me luck. Next chapter:Boom shacka lacka.**


	7. Chapter 7 Boom shacka lacka

Chapter 7 Boom shacka lacka

/

**alright guys here it is finally chapter six Boom shacka lack and as one of you already guessed this is going to contain a magic armor except one problem when you guys think you have the answer I immediately change it you guys will understand it when you read the chapter. Disclaimer:i own nothing from mlp:fim or Skylander I just like the show and the game. Warning:i will be adding giants in the story in later chapters so is y'all don't want any spoilers skip those scenes in the chapters.**

/

**(Location:Canterlot palace. Time:2:00 PM. Months after last incident:9)**

Princess Luna slowly walked to her window, stretching out her wings so they wouldn't be so stiff when she went flying. Once she finally arrived at her window she slowly opened it only to hear the sound of the door to her bedroom.

"Princess Luna?" A guard asked while he entered the room, causing Princess Luna to walk towards him.

"Heavy shield, what are you doing here?" She asked, her voice filled with slight confusion.

"I just wanted to see how you are doing." He answered while he looked way from her, almost as if he was ashamed of something. "I'm still sorry for what I did two months ago, I hope you don't hate me." Heavy shield continued causing Luna to walk towards him.

"Why would I hate the one that I love?" She asked, putting one of her hooves on his shoulder while he looked towards her allowing her to see the sadness in his eyes.

"Because you are a Princess." Heavy shield answered with much sadness in his voice. "And I am nothing more than a mere knight, I'm sorry for disgracing you Prin-mph!" He was interrupted by Princess Luna pressing her lips against his, shocking at first till he slowly melted into the kiss. For ten seconds they both held the kiss, neither of them wanting to release the others lips but unfortunately their lungs cried for air causing them both to break the kiss.

Princess luna then looked deep into Heavy shields eyes, seeing the beautiful color of his light green eyes. "I do not hate you and I do not regret what we did two months ago, I enjoyed it and I am happy for what I am carrying now." She said before she pulled Heavy shield into a small hug.

Heavy shield then returned her hug, a few tears of happiness falling from his eyes as they hugged. "I love you Luna." He said causing her to hug him tighter.

"I love you too Heavy." She said a few tears of happiness escaping her eyes also.

They both held the hug for a few seconds before they released each other, Princess Luna then gave him one final peck on the cheek before she flew out the window and into the sky.

**(Location:Forest just outside of Canterlot. Time:2:56PM.)**

Luna was enjoying her afternoon flight, feeling the slightly warm wind pass around her body as she slowly flew threw the air. All of the worries of being a Princess of the knight leaving her mind, the worries about trying to make her loyal subjects lives easier. All of those worries leaving her mind, allowing her to feel peace, allowing her to feel happiness, allowing her to feel...

a massive magic attack hit her in one of her wings, causing her to fall towards the cold hard earth below. She landed on the ground with a loud thud, skidding across the ground a little ways away from where she ad hit the ground. Luna then released a small groan of pain as she slowly got up from the ground, only to immediately feel a massive jolt of pain shoot threw her leg causing her to release a loud cry of pain. After seven agonizing minutes, she was finally back up on all for of her hooves only to immediately be knocked down by another magical attack making her skid across the ground again.

Luna then looked up only to see a strange creature that was hovering slightly above the ground, it's face was covered with a strange mask, in its left hand was a strange staff that had strange markings all over it, and around its waist it wore strange leafs that she did not recognize. She could only watch in horror as the creature slowly hovered towards her, causing her eyes to grow wide with fear as it aimed its staff towards her.

"Boom Shacka Lacka!" The creature said coldly before shooting another magic attack, knocking her out cold before it quickly fled into the surrounding forest.

**(Location:Rainbow dash's home high above Ponyville. Time:3:14 PM.)**

Spike could feel Rainbow dash's warm breath move down his body as she slept, ever since that one night in the hospital the two grew closer and closer to each other, up to a point where they were both actually asking each other out every now and then. It wasn't long till they both started sleeping over at each others homes, sometimes Spike would invite Rainbow dash over to sleep over at his and Twilight's home, other times he would be invited to Rainbow dash's home. He then heard her groan slightly while her eyes started to open slowly, Spike just smiled slightly before he gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Afternoon Rainbow dash." He said gently, causing her to smile slightly while she hugged him tightly.

"Afternoon Spike." She replied before she released him from her hug.

"You sleep well?"

"A lot better than when I used to sleep alone." Rainbow answered before yawning lightly.

"Still tired?" Spike asked receiving a nod from Rainbow dash. "Then go back to sleep, I'll be here when you wake up." He continued receiving a small kiss from her before she went back to sleep.

For five minutes all Spike did was lay next to Rainbow dash, listening to her snoring lightly as she slept. He then heard a loud beeping sound coming from his Soul watch, slowly he got up from the bed and walked over to his Soul watch, activating the screen to see what had set off the alarm. In a few seconds he could see the image of a small grey creature with a mouth full of razor sharp teeth.

"Just great Chompies." Spike said quietly before he pulled out a scroll and some ink, quickly writing down a few words before he transformed into his water armor, using his water jet pack to fly towards the location of the chompies.

**(Location:Field just on the outskirts of Ponyville. Time:3:29 PM.)**

Spike was flying as fast as he could, hoping that he would be able to reach the chompies before they reached his home. As soon as he arrived at the location he saw two humans finish off the last of the chompies, he quickly landed and reverted back to his dragon form keeping his guard up as he walked towards the human.

"Your Spike right?" One of the humans asked, it's voice sounding slightly feminine.

"Yes." Spike replied in a voice that was just above a whisper.

"Speak up, were not gonna kill you yet." The other human answered sounding almost like a males voice.

"Yes my name is Spike, Who are you two?" He asked.

"My name is Ellen, Ellen Ripley." The female answered, telling Spike her name before she motioned her hand towards the male. "And this is Nillson, Matias Nillson." She continued introducing the male.

"Nice to meet you both, now can you please tell me why you both are here?" Spike asked, only to hear a loud clicking sounds coming from the weapons that the humans had.

"You've got a H.P.T here on your home world." Ellen answered only to receive a confused look from Spike.

"A what!?"

"A high profile target." Ellen explained before she activated her Soul watch, causing it to make a small ping sound. "Looks like the target is ten miles east of us." She said before she pulled up the image of a strange gryphon with strange armor on. "Full scream ahead!" She shouted causing her to transform into the armor.

Matias then activated his Soul watch, stopping on the image of a strange looking green dragon. "Fruit punch!" He said, transforming himself into a green dragon that had leafs on it's back and it's tail.

Matias then turned and looked towards Spike while Ellen flew on ahead. "You coming?" He asked.

Spike quickly nodded his head and transformed into his wind armor, once he was in his wind armor they both started to head towards the location of the high profile target. Hoping that they would get there before the target had managed to escape.

**(Location:Ponyville library. Time:3:39 PM.)**

Twilight quickly read over the steps on how to preform the spell that was in the book, once she finished reading she quickly got herself ready to perform the spell. She started to concentrate all her magic to her horn, taking in deep breaths as she charged up the spell. Soon her horn was glowing with magic power, her mane moving slightly as a small breeze that was caused by the spell moved around her. In three minutes the spell was at it's max, but just before Twilight could use the spell the door to her home flew open causing her to immediately lose power of the spell.

"Twilight Sparkle!" A royal guards voice shouted, causing her to look up to see a royal guard walking towards her.

"Yes what is it?" She asked, seeing the worried look on the guards face.

"It's Princess Luna she's been attacked." The guard answered

"What!"

"I'll explain later, but right now we need to get the other elements and get to Canterlot now." The guard said before both him and Twilight exited her home. Both of them with worried looks on their faces.

**(Location:Canterlot hospital. Time:5:03 Pm.)**

Heavy shield held Luna's hoof tightly, he had just heard about her being attacked by an unknown attacker. He also received another hard blow when one of the doctors told him that Luna had given birth to a premature filly, which was barely clinging to life. All he could do was hope and pray that both his love and their child would survive, he couldn't help but have a few tears fall from his eyes as he held his love's hoof. He wished that he could have been their when she was attacked, wishing that he could have protected her instead of being at the palace protecting her sister.

Heavy shield then heard the door behind him open, quickly he turned around and saw a doctor walking towards him. "Mr. Shield, I assume." The doctor asked receiving a nod from him. "Come with me." The doctor continued before he walked out of the room with Heavy shield right behind him. Once they were both outside of the room, the doctor looked towards him with a sad look on his face. "I'm sorry Mr. Shield but we could not save the child."

Heavy shield immediately felt his life leave his body, all of his senses were numb, he couldn't hear, couldn't speak, and he couldn't even move. He watched the doctor say something else, but he couldn't hear it, the only thing he could hear was the doctor saying that he could not save his child over and over again. It wasn't long until the doctor left him standing their alone in the hall, slowly he reentered the room and closed the door before he walked towards his mate who was still asleep in the bed. Once he reached the bed he immediately broke down, tears of guilt flowing heavily down his face, small sobs escaped his mouth along with soundless wails as he cried. He felt all the guilt that he felt before intensify, he was sorry for not only being able to protect his love but also not being able to protect their child, which was now possibly being wheeled to the morgue inside a small body bag.

Soon he heard the doors to Luna's room open again causing him to turn and look again, but instead of seeing another doctor he saw the very ruler of Equestria along with the six users of the elements of harmony standing at the doorway. He watched as the ruler of Equestria walked towards him, once she was close enough she placed her hoof on her sisters head, rubbing it gently causing her to groan.

"How is she?" Celestia asked with much worry in her voice

"She is fine." The guard replied in a saddened voice, feeling a few more tears fall from his eyes.

"And the child?"

heavy shield just looked towards Celestia with nothing but tears falling from his face before he broke down again, immediately Princess Celestia wrapped her hooves and wings around the guard just as tears started to fall from her own eyes. She knew just by seeing the guard and watching him break down immediately she knew that her sisters child was dead.

Fluttershy then walked up to the crying pair. "Oh Princess is there anything we can do?" She asked only to receive a sad sigh from the Princess.

"Just leave me and Heavy shield alone for awhile." The Princess answered causign the six to step out of the room leaving her and the guard alone to mourn the lose of the new life that was taken to early.

**(Location:Chompie pit close to Canterlot. Time:5:34 PM.)**

"Matias watch out!" Ellen yelled, causing Matias to dodge a group of five Chompies that almost latched onto him with their razor sharp teeth. Matias immediately moved and shot a sun blast at the Chompies, causing all of them to disappear just before five more appeared.

"How many are left?" Spike asked while shooting a stream of scolding water towards two chompies causing them both to disappear.

Ellen looked around to see if their were anymore Chompies left, once she saw that everything was all clear she quickly reverted out of her air armor. "Matias, you got a location for out H.P.T?" She asked just before Matias reverted from his life armor.

"Give me a minute Ellen." Matias answered before he activated the scanner on his Soul watch, in seconds all three of them heard a rapid beeping sound come from Matias's Soul watch. They then saw a look of horror form on his face. "Ellen behind you!" He shouted just before a magical attack beam hit Ellen, causing her to slide backwards slightly before she managed to get back up on her feet.

"Well well well." The target said as it walked towards all three of them, shooting them a menacing grin. "Look what we have here, three Soul warriors." It then chuckled lightly before it started charging another magical attack. "This going to be easy."

"Move!" Ellen shouted causing all three of them to dodge the attack, just before Matias and Ellen could get back up on their feet the target had launched another magical attack towards them, hitting them directly causing them both to lose one of their Soul gems.

"No!" Ellen shouted as she tried to grab both Soul gems, only to get hit hard with another magical attack.

"Oh no you don't." The target said as it picked up both soul gems. "I won these fair and square." It continued before it held up both Soul gems. "Fruit punch! Full scream ahead!" The target shouted causing both Soul gems to glow brightly.

The targets body then started glowing brightly, in seconds multiple leafs and spikes appeared on its body, it's face mask turning metallic while two feathered wings appeared on it's back. In ten seconds the light had finally dimmed, allowing them all to see the target clearly while it laughed evilly.

"Boom punch ahead." It said coldly while shooting Spike an evil glare.

"Um Ellen, what did that thing just do?" Spike asked as he aimed his spear gun at the creature, slightly shaking in fear as the creature stared at him.

"It just merged Soul gems!" Ellen shouted while she helped Matias to his feet.

"It what?" Spike asked just before he was hit with a magical attack combined with a scream and a strange sun bullet attack, sending him sliding backwards slightly. He could see the color red flash in front of his eyes rapidly.

"It merged Soul gems, Spike what other Soul gems do you have?" Ellen asked just as Spike dodged another attack from the target.

"I've got a death, tech, life, air, earth, fire, and water." Spike answered before he dodged another attack.

"Whats your earth and fire?"

"Ignitor and Prism break." Spike replied, shooting one of his spears at the creature only to have the creature deflect it.

"Activate both armors now!" Ellen shouted, immediately receiving a nod from Spike.

"Slash and burn! The beam is supreme!" He shouted, causing his own body to start glowing brightly.

All over his body the armor from his Ignitor formed but it had multiple crystal Spike sticking out of the metal armor, soon the jet pack on his back burst into flames, and on his head the metal helmet from his fire armor appeared.

"Fear the Slash Supreme!" Spike shouted while he looked towards the creature, the creature just laughed mockingly.

"Such a weak armor." The creature said evilly before it started to charge up another attack. "I'll be glad to take them from you." It continued before it launched the attack it was charging, only to have it's attack blocked by Spikes Ignitor shield.

Immediately Spike ran towards the creature, drawing a crystal sword that was covered by nothing but flames. Once he was close enough, he jumped high into the air, his sword high above his head ready to strike the creature. But just before his sword made contact with the creature, it had quickly moved out of the way causing Spike to miss. Spike then felt himself by a loud scream attack which launched him backwards slightly. Immediately he looked up to see the creature running directly at him with another attack already charged up.

Spike quickly stabbed his fire crystal sword into the ground, causing a line of fire crystals sot form in front of him. Once the creature had stepped on one of the crystals, all of the fire crystals exploded causing heavy damage to the creature who immediately saw a flash of red in front of his eyes. The creature the let out a very loud growl before it lifted it's arms up high above its head, Spike could see a huge ball of energy forming above it's head, causing his eyes to go wide with fear. Immediately Spike started to charge an attack inside his fire crystal sword, his sword change from red too blue in seconds. Soon the air started to move slowly around them as they both charged their attacks, it wasn't long till Spikes sword reached a golden color while the creatures attacked reached a dark red color. Spike quickly threw his sword just as the creature threw his own attack, both attacks met in the middle causing a bright light to appear nearly blinding all four of them. In seconds the light faded only to have the fire crystal sword still flying towards the creature, just before the creature could dodge the sword had hit its mark, exploding on contact which sent the creature flying backwards. A bright light came from the creature for a few seconds, just before the creature hit the ground it had turned back into a strange looking human that wore nothing but dark clothing.

Spike then heard the sound of three Soul gems hitting the ground, it caused him to look all around the battleground seeing the three Soul gems which he quickly ran towards. But he was quickly pushed back by a hard kick which caused him to look up and see the strange human holding the three Soul gems.

"Sorry but these stay with me." The human said just before it opened a portal, quickly running into it and closing the portal behind it.

"No!" Matias shouted just as him and Ellen joined Spike, who stopped just in front of where the portal was opened. "He got our armors." He continued with much anger in his voice.

"I'm sorry guys." Spike said with slight sadness in his voice. "I couldn't get the Soul gems." He continued only to feel Ellen's hand touch his back.

"Don't worry Spike, We'll get them back." She said before Matias opened a portal.

"Ellen come on, we got to report this to HQ." Matias said before he entered the portal.

"Hey wait!" Spike said, stopping Ellen from entering the portal.

"What is it Spike?"

"How do I get out of this armor?" He asked only to receive a smile from Ellen.

"The armor disappears after five hours." Ellen answered, shocking Spike just before she entered the portal closing it behind her.

"Just great, what am I going to do for five hours?" Spike asked himself, just before he heard the sound of flapping wings heading his way. Immediately he turned around to see four royal guard off in the distance. "I think I just got my answer." He continued before he ran off into the surround forest, trying his best not to get caught while he was in his armor.

/

**alright guys here is chapter 7, thank you all for waiting patiently for this chapter and I hope you guys like what I put in this chapter. Disclaimer:i own nothing from mlp:fim or Skylander I just like the show and the game. Chapter 8 Sheer cold.**


	8. Chapter 8 Sheer cold

Chapter 8 Sheer cold

/

**okay fair warning guys this chapter will have no new armor, it is a chapter that starts in the middle of things that's right this is a chapter where you all the readers try to figure out how the characters in this chapter got into the situation they are in now. Best of luck to figuring it out and enjoy the story oh and before I forget. ALERT:Merged Skylanders needed: as you all know in the last chapter I added merged Skylanders and I need some help with merge ideas, if any of you readers have an idea for a merged armor leave it in a review or you can PM me, it has to contain up to three Skylanders an it needs to have it's own battle cry. Disclaimer:i own nothing from mlp:fim or Skylanders I just like the show and the game.**

/

**(Location:Deep freeze mountains. Time:unknown. Months since last incident:12)**

Both Spike and Rainbow walled up the last opening in the cave entrance, once the felt the cold air from outside stop blowing around them, they both quickly walked to one part of the cave sat down and hugged each other, doing their best to keep the other warm.

"S...S...Spike?" Rainbow asked causing Spike to look up towards her.

"Ye...Ye...Yeah R...Rainbow?"

"I'm sorry." She said before pulling Spike a little bit closer to her.

"F...for what?"

"I was the one that s..s...said to go this way." She continued, feeling one of Spikes claws gently rub the back of her head.

"It's not your f...f...fault Rainbow. You d...d...didn't know this would happen." Spike said before hugging her tighter.

"But Spike it's s...s...so c...c...cold, this weather c...can possibly k...k...k...kill you." Rainbow replied, her voice filled with nothing but worry.

"D...d...don't worry R...r...Rainbow i'm sure...our friends will save us."

"You think so?"

"I hope." Spike answered before secretly checking his Soul watch, seeing three dots appear on his Soul watch.

**(Location:Deep freeze mountains. Time:unknown)**

"And here I was all set to take a walk." Avatoa said while he hung onto a few rock, keeping him from falling further down the cliff only to slightly lose his footing almost causing him to fall.

"Avatoa keep talking to me!" Djar shouted as he continued to climb down to his friend.

"I told Saixenn thanks for pushing me off a cliff!"

"How was I supposed to know you were standing at the edge of a cliff?" Saixenn asked while he looked down towards his two friends.

"Shut up Saixenn!" Both Djar and Avatoa shouted.

Avatoa then lost his footing again, almost causing him to fall further down the cliff. "Djar will you hurry up!" He shouted with slight anger in his voice.

"Hey you try climbing down a cliff that a Slam Bam froze". Djar replied while he continued to climb down the cliff, almost losing his footing at one point. "Trust me it is not easy."

"Hey guys do you want me to do anything?" Saixenn asked while he looked down towards them.

"No!" They both shouted.

"Okay okay dang." Saixenn said before he turned around only to see a four armed yeti standing a few feet away from him. "Um guys."

"Okay Avatoa reach for my hoof." Djar said while extending his arm towards Avatoa.

"Guys." Saixenn said again, backing away slight before coming to a stop at the edge of a cliff.

"I can't reach Djar, can you get a little lower?" Avatoa asked receiving a shaking head from Djar.

"No you got to try and reach." Djar answered.

"Uh...you guys." Saixenn said while the four armed yeti started to walk closer to him.

"Okay hold on maybe I can."

"Guys!" Saixenn shouted.

"What Saixenn!"

"Slam Bam!" Saixenn shouted just before the Slam Bam slammed it's arms on the ground, causing most of the cliff to break off sending all three of them falling to the ground with a ton of snow falling with them. The Slam Bam just looked down and smiled evilly before it walked back into the frozen mountains.

**(Deep freeze mountains. Time:unknown)**

Spike could feel Rainbow dash shivering violently, her body was ice cold and her coat looked slightly pale almost a lot like Rarity's coat. He saw that his attempt to help keep her warm just by holding her close wasn't working, he then remember that he read something in a book on dragons about his kind and what they can do. Immediately Spike lifted Rainbows head up slightly before moving his head closer to hers.

"Ugh Spike what are you-mph." Rainbow was immediately silence by Spike who had pressed his lips against hers, shocking her slight at first till she felt a warming sensation enter her mouth and move threw the rest of her body causing her to moan slightly. In a few second Spike had broke the kiss, he then started shaking violently which caused Rainbow to grow worried while she pulled him close to her.

"Spike what did you just do?" She asked.

"I just g...g..g..gave you s...s...s...some of m...m...my magical flame."

"What why?"

"You were s...s...suffering from the c...c...cold I h..h..h...had to help you."

"But now your suffering."

"As long a...a...as your okay I...i...i'm okay." Spike replied looking up at Rainbow and shooting her a small grin.

Rainbow returned his grin with a worried grin, she knew that she could lose Spike to the cold at any moment due to he was a cold blooded creature. She tried her best to keep him warm but to no avail, he was still shivering slightly and his body was slowly losing color. For what seemed to be two hours the two continued to hold each other, Rainbow could still feel Spike shivering lightly despite her doing her best to try and warm him up. It wasn't long till Spike could feel Rainbow shivering again, he knew that the warmth that he had given her must have finally worn off. Immediately he kissed Rainbow on the lips again, giving her more of his flame again.

"Mmm ah Spike why did you do that again?" Rainbow asked, her voice filled with worry.

"Y...y...you w...w...were getting c...c...c...cold." Spike replied, feeling his body growing colder and colder by the second.

"Spike don't you get it, every time you do that you lose more heat." Rainbow said receiving a nod from Spike.

"As l...l...long as y...you are okay I...i...i'm okay." Spike replied feeling Rainbow pull him closer to her, trying her best to warm him up.

Rainbow felt like she was hold a very large ice cube close to her body, Spikes scales lost even more color, and he was violently shivering. She tried wrapping both her front hooves and her wings around him, but it didn't work. Rainbow knew that if Spike gave her more of his flame he would possibly kill himself.

"Spike?" Rainbow said causing him to look up at her.

"Y...y...Yeah R...r...r...Rainbow."

"Promise me you won't give me any more of your flame."

"B...b...But what I...i...i...if y...you get c...c...c...cold?"

"I'll be fine Spike." Rainbow replied trying her best to reassure him. "Promise me Spike that you won't give me any more of your flame."

"But."

"Promise me!" She said, her voice sounding a little forceful.

"Okay I p...p...p..promise." He said, hearing Rainbow let out a sigh of relief.

Rainbow couldn't even imagine what would happen if Spike didn't survive, she knew that he was just trying to help her, but he was also slowly killing himself each time he helped her. She then started to think what would happen if she did lose Spike, she knew that Twilight and the rest of her friends would never forgive her, and she would not be able to forgive herself. She didn't even want to think what life would be like without Spike, she didn't just like Spike she loved him. Every since that one night in the hospital, her feelings for him were growing stronger with each passing day, and when they started sleeping in the same bed together, it felt almost as if she had died and gone to heaven. In just a few hours the heat from her body had left her causing her to feel the stinging cold once again, she knew that Spike would try to help her keep warm again which would mean that he might possibly kill himself if he tried to warm her again.

"S...s...Spike?"

"Y...y...y..y...Yeah Rainbow."

"R...r..r...r..r..r...Remember you promised that you wouldn't g...g...g...give me anymore of your f...f...f..f..flame." She said reminding Spike of his promise.

"I...i...i...I know Rain." Spike was then cut off by a loud explosion, it caused the cave to shake and most of the roof to fall. Immediately Spike pushed Rainbow out of the way just as most of the roof of the cave fell on him.

"Spike no!" Rainbow shouted as she ran towards the pile of snow he was buried under, quickly digging at the snow to get him out. In seconds she managed to uncover one of his arms, allowing her to pull him out from under the snow, it didn't take her long to get him out from under the snow. His body was completely void of color, his breathing was slightly shallow, and his eyes were closed.

"Spike Spike!" Rainbow shouted as she shook him violently. "Spike please wake up, please!" She continued, trying her best to wake him up finally seeing one of his eyes opening.

"Y...Your okay." He said, his voice sounding very weak.

"Yeah I'm okay but what about you?"

"I'm j...j...just a little c...c...c...cold."

Rainbow then wrapped her hooves around his body, feeling that his body was as cold as the snow itself. "Spike your freezing." She said as she pulled away from him, walking over to the snow that had fallen from the roof, using her hooves to try and dig them a way out. "Spike hold on I'll get us out of here."

just then a loud crashing sound was heard, causing Rainbow to turn around just in time to see a huge section of the roof falling towards Spike. Immediately she ran towards Spike and shielded him with her body just as a huge amount of heavy of snow fell on both of them, she managed to look up threw a small opening in the snow that had fallen on them, she could see three shadowy figures descending towards them from the roof just before she passed out.

**(Location:Ponyville hospital. Time:8:54 PM.)**

Rainbow dash quickly bolted up from her bed breathing heavily, she then felt the gentle hoof of a doctor pushing her gently back down to the bed. "Ah where am I? Where's Spike?" She asked.

"It's okay Miss. Dash, Spike is in the recovery room, we got him stable ten minutes ago." The doctor said, trying his best to calm the mare down.

"What? Where am I?"

"Your in the hospital back in Ponyville, I'm gonna have to say that you both are pretty lucky. When we found you outside on the steps you both were in the late stages of hypothermia." The doctor explained.

"How long are me and."

"Three days, you and the young dragon are going to have to stay hospitalized for three days." The doctor answered seeing the mare lay back down on the bed. "Is their anything I can get you Miss. Dash?"

"Do you have the Fifth book in the Daring do series?"

"Yes give me just a minute." The doctor answered just before he walked out of the room to go get the book for her.

**(Location:Just outside of Ponyville. Time:3:58 PM.)**

"Man that was a long mission." Saixenn said as he fell to the ground landing on his back hard.

"Would've been a lot shorter if you hadn't have dropped the roof on Spike and his girlfriend." Avatoa said sounding slightly angry.

"Hey how else were we supposed to get to them?"

"We could have had Djar go Spyro and melt the snow."

"That would've took to long my way was quicker."

"You know I'm getting tired of your freaking." Avatoa was then interrupted by Djar who walked in between him, and Saixenn.

"Okay break it up you two, we got the armor and we got our friend and his girlfriend out of there. Lets just get back to HQ and get debriefed then you two can kill each other." Djar said before he opened a portal back to HQ, all three of them walking threw the boarder and back to HQ.

/

**okay yes I know this is a short chapter but that is because I have got something big planned for the next chapter, remember I need some help coming up with merged Skylanders if any of you have an idea leave it in a review or pm me. Disclaimer I own nothing from mlp:fim or Skylanders I just like the show and the game. Chapter 9 Any Last Wishes?**


	9. Chapter 9 Any last wishes

Chapter 9 Any last wishes

/

**Warning:Spoiler alert for a giant Skylander. Okay guys here is chapter 9 hope you guys like this chapter. Also this chapter will resemble the Transformers Prime episode convoy so if there are any transformer fans out there you might like this. Disclaimer:i own nothing from mlp:fim or Skylanders I just like the show and the game.**

/

**(Location:Soul Warriors HQ. Time:8:45AM.)**

Spike looked in awe as he walked threw the base, seeing all of the different creatures that were walking to different parts of the base. This was his first time at the base ever since he joined the army, he was amazed by the technology that was in the base, the other creatures that were either returning from missions or going on the missions, he was...

"Spike come on your falling behind!" Djar shouted, getting Spike's attention causing him to run and catch up with the group.

"Sorry Djar." He said while he walked beside his friend. "Its just that, this place is so awesome." He continued with much excitement in his voice.

Avatoa couldn't help but laugh slightly. "Just like Saixenn when we first recruited him." He said just before they stepped into a huge room that had a huge table in the middle of it that had holographic image of a battlefield, and all around the table multiple creatures stood all of them talking about different kinds of attack and defense plans.

"Welcome to the war room Spike." Djar said while the all started to walk down the stairs, hearing the voices of the creatures getting louder and louder as they descended down the stairs.

As soon as they all reached the bottom of the stairs, one of the creatures that were standing around the table started walking towards them. Causing the other two to stand straight up. "Attention Commander Wolf on deck." Djar said just before the one called Commander Wolf came to a stop in front of them.

"At ease Gentleman." Wolf said causing the two to stand normally. "Djar, Avatoa, Spike. We have received a message from Saixenn, he says that he needs your help." He said before he activated a Holo-communicator, allowing them to see Saixenn sitting inside a damaged vehicle.

"Hey guys." Saixenn said just before one of the doors on the vehicle fell to the ground. "Um...it was like that." He said before laughing nervously.

"What happened Saixenn?" Avatoa asked, with slight annoyance in his voice.

"I was ambushed by a group of Dark Soul Users, but no worries they didn't get the precious cargo." Saixenn answered causing the three to grow confused.

"What kind of precious cargo?" Djar asked, only to receive a serious look from Saixenn.

"The soul gem of a Giant." Saixenn answered causing both Djar and Avatoa's eyes to widen.

"You were transporting a Giant's soul gem?"

"Yes I was till I was ambushed."

"Which giant?"

"Ningeni."

"If the Dark Soul Users get their hands on that giant, we won't stand a chance." Djar said before he looked back towards Saixenn. "Where are you now?"

"Just outside of New Orleans headin for the coast, there's a transport waiting for me there." Saixenn answered causing them both to nod their heads.

"Hold on Saixenn, we'll be there in a heart beat." Djar said just before Wolf deactivated the Holo-communicator.

"You three have your mission, get movin." Wolf said, causing both Djar and Avatoa to nod their heads while Spike looked at him with a confused look.

"Wait Three?" Spike asked causing Wolf to look towards him.

"Yes Spike. You are going on this mission, so you can get used to going to different worlds. Also it would give you a good chance to try out your human form.

"Human form?"

"Yes just give me a second." Wolf said before he walked towards a computer, pressing a few buttons till the image of a human appeared on the screen. The human had a shirt that had dragons on it, dark blue jeans, black shoes, and the human had green spiked hair. Spike stared in awe at his human form, causing Wolf to smile slightly. "What do you think of your human form Spike?"

"It looks awesome." Spike answered ready to try out his human form.

"Glad you like it. Now get movin." Wolf said, receiving a nod from Spike just before Djar opened a portal to Saixenn's location. All three of them quickly walked into the portal, the portal closing behind them just before Wolf walked back to the Table in the middle of the room where the other creatures were.

**(Location: Ditch just outside of New Orleans. Time:3:15 PM. Time since last incident:Two hours ago.)**

Saixenn groaned loudly as he waited for his friends, it seemed like he had been stuck in the middle of no where for hours but really he had only been stuck for about two hours. He couldn't believe that he had been ambushed by a small group of Dark Soul Users, it was just sheer luck that none of them knew he was transporting a Giants soul gem. In just a few seconds he heard the sounds of a portal opening behind him causing him to turn around, he then saw three humans step out of the portal. Two of them he recognized immediately, the third one he did not recognize.

"Hey Djar, Avatoa. Who's your friend?"

"Hey Saixenn and to answer your question say hello to Spike in his human form." Djar answered, Shocking Saixenn when he said that the third human was Spike.

"Man Spike." Saixenn said while he looked at Spike in his new form. "You look nice man."

"Thanks Sai."

"Are you Two done blowing each other yet?" Avatoa said while ripping one of the doors off of the vehicle. "Saixenn where is that freaking Soul gem?"

"I got it right here in my pocket." Saixenn answered, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the giant's Soul gem.

"Saixenn, why are you keeping a giant's Soul gem in your pocket?"

"Though it would be a good idea just encase I was ambushed." Saixenn answered causing Avatoa to facepalm himself.

"Okay enough talk, we need to get the coast." Djar said before he activated a Holo-communicator, causing the image of Commander Wolf to appear. "Commander we need to Earth based vehicles ASAP."

"We're on it Djar, give us ten minutes." Wolf answered before he deactivated the Holo-communicator.

(**Location:Road too the coast. Time:4:01 PM.)**

The loud sound of a Ford F-150 along with a Zombie motorcycle engine can be heard echoing across the land, both vehicles were traveling at high speeds down the road. Spike was holding on for dear life as Saixenn popped a wheelie, while passing both Djar and Avatoa.

"Yahoo! Come on Spike you ain't gonna die...yet." Saixenn said just as he pulled back on the throttle, causing the bike to go faster just before it ran off a steep cliff. Spike screamed loudly as they fell to the ground bellow, in seconds the motorcycle had hit the ground allowing it to continue down the road.

"Hey take it easy Saixenn, you've got the Soul gem." Djar said threw their com-link.

"Just havin a little fun Djar." Saixenn replied followed by a loud vomiting sound. "Ah Spike you couldn't get that on the ground!" He continued causing Avatoa to laugh lightly, just before Djar deactivated the com-link.

Djar then looked out the window of the vehicle, seeing the countryside of Louisiana. "Kind of reminds you of our home world huh?" He said causing Avatoa to sigh lightly.

"Yeah before the Dark Soul Users destroyed it." Avatoa replied remembering the day the Dark Soul Users destroyed their home world, hearing the screams of their people as the tried to run for cover only to end up getting killed by them. He was immediately awakened from his flashback when two motorcyclist's and an SUV passed them, speeding down towards Saixenn and Spike.

Saixenn drifted around another turn, causing Spike to hold on for dear life again as they came close to touching the asphalt as Saixenn called it again. Once they were back upright he could finally let out a breath of relief, he then heard Saixenn laughing loudly.

"Man Spike, you got to learn how to look death right in the face and spit at man." Saixenn said before just before two motorcyclist's pulled up beside them, causing him to have a small smirk appear on his face. "Hang on Spike our ride just got even more deadlier." He said just before pulling back the throttle again, causing the motorcycle to go even faster just before the other two cyclists drew their own Skorpion Sub-machine guns and started shooting at them.

"Better call back up." Saixenn said before he activated his com-link. "Djar, Avatoa me and Spike need help down here. It's the Mob again." He said before multiple bullets whizzed by both of their heads.

Djar quickly put his foot down on the gas pedal, making the truck go from seventy too one hundred and five in Meir seconds. "Hang on Saixenn we're on the way." He said while Avatoa got his weapon ready for a fight.

Saixenn quickly turned down another curve, making the tires screech on the asphalt leaving black skid marks on the road. The other two cyclists did the same thing, still firing their guns at the two. "Hold on Spike!" Saixenn shout as he pulled back on the throttle again, heading right towards the edge of another cliff. Spike held on as tight as he could as they went over the side of the cliff, fighting back the urge to scream as they fell to the ground bellow. In seconds the motorcycle made contact with the ground, causing them both to look up seeing the two motorcyclist's going of the cliff as well while a SUV came to a stop at the top of the cliff.

One of the Mob members quickly stood up out threw the sun roof, aiming an M60 down towards his assigned target. Once he started shooting at his target it had started moving again, causing him to follow them as he continued to shoot. Soon his target was out of range causing him to hit to roof of the vehicle in anger, he then heard the loud sound of another engine coming from behind them causing him to turn around. He then saw another vehicle heading at high speeds right towards their vehicle, immediately he tried to get back into the vehicle but he wasn't fast enough, both him and the vehicle were sent flying over the cliff along the vehicle that had slammed into them.

"Spike keep your freaking head down!" Saixenn shouted as he drove them threw a bayou, dodging multiple bullets that continued to whiz by their heads.

"don't have to tell me twice!" Spike replied just as a bullet narrowly skimmed his head, Saixenn then turned the handle's on the motorcycle sharply. Causing the bike to slide on the ground directly underneath a downed tree, once they were on the other side of the tree Saixenn quickly up righted the motorcycle. One of the Mob members managed to pull off the same thing that Saixenn did executing it perfectly, the other Mob member ended up sliding hard on the ground slamming into the base of a tree followed by the motorcycle he was riding slamming into him ending his life.

Saixenn quickly looked over his shoulder, no longer seeing the two mob members chasing them causing him to smile. "I think we finally." He was then interrupted by his back tire getting blown out, causing him to lose control of the motorcycle. "Brace yourself!"

Both Spike and Saixenn landed on the ground hard, both of them watching the world move around them fast as they skid on the ground. Saixenn then slammed hard into a root sending him into the air, once he landed on the ground the Giant Soul gem flew from his pocket and into the air. Spike looked up and saw the Soul Gem flying threw the air, causing him to immediately get to his feet and jump towards the Gem. In seconds he managed to grab the Soul gem a small smile formed on his face, but his smile quickly turned into a look of horror for he was now falling over the edge of another cliff.

"No Spike!" Saixenn shouted as he watched his friend fall over the edge of a cliff, immediately he tried to get back on his feet only to immediately be pushed back down by one of the Mob members that was chasing them.

"We finally got you." The Mob member said coldly while aiming his gun at his targets head. "I haven't slept in five years because of you."

"Try Zzzquil I heard it helps." Saixenn replied only to receive a hard hit to the head by the Mob member.

"Time for you to die." The Mob member said just before he was grabbed by a giant hand which lifted him up high into the air, he watched as he was lifted up face to face with the giant face of a female ninja.

"Leave my friend alone!" The Giants voice boomed, causing the Mob member to drop his gun while he started to shake violently in fear. "Now get lost." The Giant continued before it threw the Mob member hard, Sending him flying threw the air and far into the horizon.

Saixenn then let out a breath of relief, while he looked up towards the Giant. "It took you long enough Spike." He said causing his friend to look towards him.

"Hey you try going from knee high to thirty feet tall in five seconds, and tell me you won't be moving a little slow." Spike replied just before the vehicle that both Avatoa and Djar were in, they both watched as their friends quickly exited their vehicle before running as fast as they could towards Saixenn.

"Saixenn you okay man?" Avatoa asked while he helped Saixenn up.

"Yeah I'm fine, nothin's broken." Saixenn answered while he dusted himself off.

"Where's Spike?" Djar asked as he looked around for Spike.

"Have you guys failed to notice the Giant floating just a few feet away from us." Saixenn answered while pointing towards Spike, causing both of them to look towards Spike seeing him in the Giant armor.

Both Djar and Avatoa were shocked at first, till they shook their heads in disbelief while smiling slightly. "Guess you finally got your magic armor huh Spike?" Avatoa asked causing all three of them to laugh just before Djar activated his Holo-communicator.

In seconds the image of Commander Wolf appeared. "This is Wolf, go ahead."

"Commander Wolf, precious cargo is secure but I am afraid to say that it now belongs Private Spike." Djar said causing Wolf to shake his head in disbelief.

"Roger that Djar, All four of you report back to HQ for debriefing."

"One second Commander, how do I get out of this armor?"

"Just say Giant armor revert." Commander Wolf answered just before Djar deactivated the Holo-communicator.

"Giant armor revert." Spike said causing him to turn back into his human form. "Thank Celestia I didn't want to spend five hours or more in that armor." He said remembering how he had to hide from Celestia's royal guards while he was stuck inside his merged armors.

Saixenn then opened the portal back to their HQ, in seconds all four of them had entered the portal just before it closed behind them. Once the portal closed the distant sound of sirens started to approach the location, just as the mob member from the SUV emerged from the bayou holding his arm while limping. He then pulled out his cell phone quickly pressing a few buttons before bringing the Cell phone up to his ear. The phone rang three times before someone on the other end finally picked it up.

"Boss, targets escaped mission failed." The Mob member said before he hung up his cell phone, falling to the ground allowing him to release a small breath of relief as the sounds of police sirens started getting closer and closer to him.

/

**alright guys here is chapter 9 I hope you all like this and I am sorry for taking so long to post this chapter, remember I need ideas for new merged armors so if any of you have an ideas either PM me or you can leave them in a review. Chapter 10:A strengthened bond.**


	10. Chapter 10 A Strengthend bond

Chapter 10 A strengthened bond

/

**okay fair warning guys this chapter is going to have a little fighting in it, sorry guys but this one is going to mainly be about the pairing that I have in this story so again sorry guys only a little fighting in this chapter. Disclaimer:i own nothing from mlp:fim or Skylanders I just like the show and the game.**

/

**(Location:Rainbow Dash's home. Time:8:15 AM. Months since last incident:8)**

Spike slowly woke from his pleasured induced sleep, his eyes slowly opening to see Rainbow dash sleeping happily on his chest. She had a small smile on her face and she was taking deep breaths, trying her best to inhale as much of his scent that she could. He slowly ran his claws threw her Rainbow mane, smiling slight as he heard her sigh lightly. Spike then kissed her gently on the head causing her to sigh again before her eyes slowly opened.

"Morning Rainbow." He said while she lightly nuzzled him.

"Morning Spike." She replied before looking up at him.

"Did you sleep good last night?"

"It was the best sleep that I had in years." Rainbow answered just before she gave him a quick peck on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too Rainbow." Spike replied before he tried to get up out of the bed, just before he could get out of the bed he was immediately pulled back down by Rainbow Dash.

"Whats the rush Spike?" She asked before she started nuzzling him again. "Don't you wanna spend a little more time with me?"

"I was going to make you some breakfast love." He answered just before Rainbow's stomach growled loudly, causing her to blush lightly. "And it sounds like you agree with me." Spike continued, causing Rainbow to push him away while laughing slightly.

Once Spike got up from the bed, he slowly walked to Rainbow's kitchen so he could make her breakfast. Rainbow got up from the bed shortly after, once she was finally out of bed she started to remove the bed sheets, she then caught sight of a small amount of blood that had stained the sheets but she didn't worry about it. She knew that it was natural when Spike broke her barrier during the night they had finally shared together.

"That was the best night of my life." She said quietly before she started to remember what happened last night; she could see, feel, and hear everything that happened last night. "I love you Spike." Rainbow said just before she felt two arms wrap around her.

"I love you too Rainbow." Spike replied causing her smile, feeling his arms holding her tightly. He then felt her nuzzle him lightly; causing him to purr.

"I didn't know dragons could purr?" Rainbow said with slight confusion in her voice, before she felt Spike gave her a quick lick to the neck.

"Dragons only purr when they are either happy, or." He then moved his head closer to Rainbow's ear; allowing his warm breath to move across her body, causing her to shiver. "When they are with their mate." He continued before he started to gently lick her neck; causing her to moan slightly.

"Spike...stop." Rainbow said in between moans; to her surprise he did stop which saddened her slightly, but she had a small smile stretch across her face when she heard him purring again.

"Come on Rainbow I've almost got breakfast ready." He said before they both walked to her kitchen; allowing him to finish making their breakfast.

(**Location:Ponyville park. Time:11:36AM)**

Spike watched as his marefriend flew threw the air; pulling off multiple stunts in the air, he then watched as she flew high in the air knowing full well what she was about to do next. In ten seconds him and a few other's in the park hear a very loud boom; they all looked up and saw a huge rainbow shockwave move across the sky followed by a beautiful rainbow, they all then started clapping loudly as they saw Rainbow dash descending to the ground. Once Rainbow dash landed on the ground; she heard the sound of the ponies clapping, and whistling causing her to blush.

"That was awesome!" "Rainbow dash is the only pegasus that I know; that can pull off move's like that." "OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHIGOT TAGOTHROWAPARTY!" Was all that Rainbow dash could hear after her short performance; in seconds she heard a few of them yelling one more stunt over and over, soon everypony that was there was chanting the same chant which caused her to smile slightly. In seconds she was high in the sky standing on a cloud; she could hear the ponies down on the ground cheering loudly, after a few seconds had passed she jumped off the cloud and started to free fall towards the ground below.

The ponies on the ground watched as the pegasus fell to the ground; wondering when she was going to stop herself from free falling, just seconds before she hit the ground she unfolded her wings and launched herself into the air, sending a massive shockwave threw the air. The ponies on the ground felt a huge gust of wind move past them; making them all cheer loudly as Rainbow dash descended towards the ground, once she touched the ground she was immediately surrounded by everypony that had watched her performance.

Spike couldn't help but laugh silently as he saw his marefriend surrounded by a few of her fans; he then heard a very loud beeping sound coming from his Soul watch, Spike quickly activated his watch making the image of Saixenn appear on it. He quickly rolled his eyes while letting out an annoyed groan; "Knowing that idiot he's possibly just calling me to annoy me." Spike said before he deactivated his Soul watch; causing the loud beeping sound to stop.

**(Location:Earth. Time:12:45 AM. Status:Almost annihilated.)**

"Dang it Spike, pick up I need help!" Saixenn shouted before he shot a few golden coins at some Dark soul users; hitting a few of them, but they were quickly replaced by other Dark soul users. "This is Saixenn!" He was then interrupted by a loud explosion. "I am broadcasting on the universal emergency broadcast; I need help the entire Dark soul user army is attacking earth." Saixenn was then interrupted again by another loud explosion; followed by the dead body of a human being landing in front of him, immediately he fired a few more golden coins at them only to immediately take cover behind a destroyed car. "Hello somebody! Roger me! Wilco me! Hello! Hello!" He continued just before he was hit by a massive fire attack; sending him flying threw the air while the armor he was wearing disappeared, Saixenn landed hard on his back on the concrete ground making him let out a yell of pain just before he was knocked unconscious by a human that was trying to get away from the Dark soul users.

**(Location:River near Ponyville. Time:12:00 PM.)**

Rainbow dash could feel the cold soothing water moving across her two front hooves; after her performance just about an our ago she was tired, and needed a place to unwind. She then looked towards Spike who was sitting next to her; looking at something that was off in the distance, Rainbow then had a devious grin stretch across her face. Slowly she reached over towards Spike; trying her best not to get noticed by him, once her hoof made contact with his back she pushed him into the river, making let out a surprised yell before he fell in causing Rainbow to laugh loudly.

She then waited for her dragon-friend to resurface; still laughing slightly at how easy she managed to prank him, but after a few more seconds she was starting to worry. Spike had yet to resurface which cause her to look over the water to try and find him; just before her head nearly touched the water, Spike quickly emerged from the water and grabbed her dragging her down into the water. Rainbow dash got out of the river; her teeth clenched due to how cold the water was, Spike then walked up beside her laughing slightly at his revenge before she tackled him to the ground.

"You jerk!" Rainbow shouted; laughing slightly as Spike pushed her off of him, and onto the ground.

"Me! You're the one that started it!" Spike replied while he felt his Mare-friend pushing against him; trying her best to get him off of her, but he had other plan's. Spike slowly brought his head down to her neck; letting out warm breaths of air onto her neck, making her shake and moan slightly.

"Spike...this..isn't...f...f...f...fair." Rainbow said in between small moans.

"All's fair in love and war." Spike replied before he started to gently kiss he neck; making her squirm, and moan even louder making it difficult to here feint beeping sound that was coming from Spike's Soul watch.

**(Location:F.T.L route to Earth. Time:unknown)**

"Dang it Spike, pick up!" Djar shouted as he tried to reach Spike; only to have the communicator disconnect after a few seconds, causing him to let out an annoyed yell before he slammed one of his hoof's into the ground.

"Calm down Djar, getting angry isn't going to make this P.O.S go any faster!" Avatoa said with slight anger in his voice; both of them had just received Saixenn's distress call, and they were trying to get to their friend's home world as fast as they could.

"Sorry Avatoa, but I know what the Dark soul users to a wor."

"You think I don't know what they do to world's either!" Avatoa shouted before he turned towards Djar; looking at him with a face of nothing but anger, and frustration. "Look we bot just need to pray, and hope that we get there in time." He continued just before a loud beeping sound could be head coming from the ships F.T.L systems. "We made it get ready to drop out of F.T.L." Avatoa said before their ship exited the F.T.L route. Once their ship exited the route; it entered a huge debris field, almost getting crushed by huge rocks that were floating where the Earth used to be. Immediately Avatoa pulled back on the control's; dodging all of the debris that was left behind when the Earth was destroyed.

"No." Djar said as he looked at the floating debris; sometimes seeing the dead body of a human being floating lifelessly threw space, immediately Djar let out a loud yell of anger before he slammed one of his hoof's into the wall of the ship. "Run a life scan." He said causing Avatoa to look towards him in disbelief.

"Djar you must understand when the."

"Run a life scan!" Djar shouted causing Avatoa to roll his eyes; Avatoa then activated the life scanner, he then saw a thin line slowly rotate across the screen. After a few short seconds they heard a small ping sound come from the scanner; immediately Avatoa flew towards the coordinates that the scanner picked up, once they reached the coordinates they saw Saixenn floating in space.

"What are you waiting Avatoa pull him in." Djar said causing Avatoa to activate the tractor beam; pulling their friend in quickly, once they managed to get him inside the ship they both immediately got him inside a medical pod.

"How is he still alive?" Avatoa asked just before he activated the auto-pilot.

"His Soul watch, stasis, and life-support must have been triggered by sheer luck." Djar answered before he activated his Holo-communicator. "Command this is Djar; have the med lab prepped and ready, Saixenn's down." He continued before the ship entered the F.T.L route.

**(Location:Rainbow's home. Time:2:55 PM.)**

Spike let out a very loud annoyed groan as he got up from the bed; doing his best to keep from waking his mare-friend, once he was up he quickly walked over to his beeping Soul watch quickly activating it's communicator. "This had better be good Saixenn!"

"Dang it Spike pick up I need help!" Saixenn's voice shouted before the sound of his guns firing was heard.

"Saixenn what is it? What's wrong?"

"Hello somebody! Roger me! Wilco me! Hello! Hello!" Saixenn's voice continued just before static replaced it.

"Saixenn?" Spike said only to hear more static come threw the communicator. "Saixenn!" he shouted before deactivating his communicator, and opening a portal to HQ.

**(Location: Medical bay. Time:3:12 PM.)**

Both Avatoa and Djar looked behind them as a portal opened; they then saw Spike running quickly out of the portal with a worried look on his face, he then came to a stop in front of the two. "Where is he? Where's Saixenn?" He asked only to see Djar holding a hoof up in front of him.

"He's in recovery right now, no worries Doc said he's going to be okay." Djar answered hearing Spike releasing a breath of relief.

"What happened?" Spike asked seeing both of them shake their heads.

"I'm afraid the Dark soul users destroyed his home world." Avatoa answered growling slightly before he slammed his hoof on the ground.

"But how didn't you both?"

"We were on a mission of a supposed giant Soul gem sighting; turns out it was false, and by the time me and Avatoa received his distress call we were already to late." Djar answered before Spike could finish his question.

What about you Spike?" Avatoa asked causing him to look towards him. "Why didn't you respond to his distress call?"

"I was spending time with my Mare-friend; When he called I thought it was a prank and I just ignored it." Spike explained before sighing heavily.

All three of them then fell silent; none them saying nothing to each other, but just staring at each other. "So guys." Spike said breaking the silence between them. "What do we do now?"

"We wait till we find the location of the Dark soul user's base." Djar answered before shooting them both a serious glare. " And we unleash hell." He continued before he walked off; heading towards the commanders quarters so he could inform him on the situation.

/

**okay guys I am very sorry for a very long update but again college is taking up a lot of my time, and aging I am sorry. Okay guys I will try and get the next chapter up on the site ASAP. Chapter eleven: A cursed Squad leader.**


	11. Chapter 11 A Cursed Squad Leader

**Chapter Eleven: A Cursed Squad Leader**

**/**

**Okay guys here is the next chapter of Angelus Custos I hope you all really like this chapter and four of the people that left me reviews are gonna be added into this chapter. Disclaimer:i own nothing from Skylanders or MLP:FIM I just like the game and the show.**

**/**

**(Location:Unknown Island. Time:Late Evening.)**

The sound of waves breaking can be heard; while a small wind blew over the wave, soon very loud coughing sounds could be heard followed by the sound of something walking threw shallow water. Djar is then shown just fighting to keep his stance; his entire body was drenched in salt water, and he was panting heavily. It wasn't long till he was completely out of the shallow water; his legs then finally gave out from underneath him, causing him to fall on the sandy ground while he continued to draw in deep breaths.

In a few seconds he placed one of his hooves on his Soul watch; activating the com link on it, before he moved the hoof that had his Soul watch up to his head. "Avatoa, Saixenn, Spike, come in." He said only to receive static. "Avatoa, Saixenn, Spike, please respond." He said only to receive even more static. "No!" He continued before sitting up straight. "Guys come in!" Djar shouted into the communicator receiving only static once more. "Not again!" He said to himself; much anger was in his voice while the images from the past quickly ran threw his mind, he then slammed one of his hooves down to the ground letting out a loud angry yell.

"AH DANG IT DJAR DON'T YELL!" Avatoa shouted threw the com link; shocking Djar at first just before he brought his hoof back up to his head, allowing him to speak threw the com link.

"Avatoa!" Djar said happy to hear his friends voice.

"Yeah; Saixenn, and Spike too." Avatoa answered.

"Where are you guys?"

"On some island, what about you?"

"Same here send up a flare so I can try and find you all."

"Got it hold on." Avatoa replied before he shot up a magical flare; causing a small red ball of magic to fly into the air, just before it exploded causing a huge red light to appear in the sky.

Djar then scanned the sky for the flare; never seeing the flare in the sky above the island he was on, but when he looked out towards the ocean he could see the magical flare above another island off in the distance.

"Can you see the flare Djar?" Avatoa asked.

"Yeah I can see the flare; but it is not above the same island that I'm on." Djar answered causing Avatoa to grow slightly confused.

"What do you mean, where are you Djar?"

"If you had a high powered telescope; and if you look out to that island out in the distance, all of you would be able to see me waving at ya." Djar answered shocking all three of them.

"Are you telling me that you are on that island all the way out there?" Avatoa asked with slight frustration in his voice.

"If I wasn't then I would already be walking towards you all." Djar replied just before he heard a loud beeping coming threw the communicator. "Avatoa what was that?"

"Soul watch is picking up a monsoon coming this way; by the looks of it, it might hit us in a few minutes." Avatoa answered while he watched the radar on his Soul watch; seeing the monsoon slowly making it's way towards them. "We're going to have to find some cover now; I suggest you go ahead, and find yourself some cover to Djar."

"But what about."

"Don't worry about your supposed curse; all three of us are going to be fine, and we will try to regroup with you after the storm passes." Avatoa said unaware that Spike had looked towards him after he had mentioned curse.

"Alright you all don't die on me okay." Djar said causing Avatoa to shake his head in disbelief.

**(Location:Second island. Time:Late Evening.)**

"Same thing goes for you too old timer." Avatoa replied; deactivating the com link just before Djar could say something back to him, he then looked back towards the other two. Saixenn was emptying the sand out of his shoes; while two crabs hung onto his fingers, and a sea snake was wrapped around his head. "Um Saixenn don't you know that there is a."

"Yes no worries I think it likes me." Saixenn said; interrupting Djar before he could finish his sentence, the snake then sunk it's fangs into his skull. "See kisses." He said before passing out from the poison that was injected into possibly what was left of his brain.

Avatoa then shook his head in disbelief before looking up at Spike. "Spike inject him with this then give mouth to mouth." Avatoa said before he threw a syringe filled with anti-venom at Spike.

"Wait what!" Spike said while Avatoa started to walk away; He then looked towards Saixenn, then back at Avatoa. "Why me?" He asked before he started to heal Saixenn.

**(50 Minutes later.)**

The rain was pouring down hard; while the wind moved fast across the island, lightning flashed and thunder clapped as the monsoon unleashed it's fury over both islands. The sound of something cracking multiple times could now be heard; followed by the sound of a single key being played on an acoustic guitar, Avatoa, Saixenn, and Spike could all be seen lying next to a fire which was underneath a make shift canopy that was keeping them all dry.

"Saixenn can you please stop playing the same note over, and over again." Spike said; growing more, and more annoyed while his friend continued to play the same note.

"Sure I will after a few more." Saixenn was then interrupted by a magical attack; it destroyed the guitar, and it knocked him backwards slightly.

"Thanks Avatoa." Spike said relieved to know that the annoying note was never going to be played again.

"No problem Spike." Avatoa replied before lying back down again.

"Hey Avatoa?"

"What is it Spike?" Avatoa asked while Spike looked towards him.

"I heard you mention something about a curse; can you explain why you said that?" Spike asked causing Avatoa to look towards him while Saixenn sat back up

Avatoa then released a heavy sigh; while shaking his head, he then looked at Spike who was hoping to receive an answer. "The reason why I mentioned something about a curse earlier; is because Djar thinks he's cursed, and the reason why he thinks he's cursed is because he lost two other teams before me, you, and Saixenn." He explained; Shocking Spike at first, but quickly confusing him.

"Wait Djar was in charge of two different teams before us?" Spike asked receiving nods from both of them.

"Yeah the first two was a strange warrior called Omegadelta, and the second one's name was Nocturneofshadows. Nocturne for short." Avatoa explained while Spike nodded his head.

"And how did he lose them?"

"He lost them on mission on the planet of junk; they heard that their were reports of a rare Soul gem on that planet." Avatoa said as he started to explain what happened.

**(Location:Planet of junk. Time:unknown.)**

"We're closing in on the landing zone guys, E.T.A thirty minutes." Djar said before he activated the ships Auto-Pilot; he then turned around to see the other two members of his team, one was a strange humanoid with silver hair and strange clothing. The other was a fully armored strange alien like creature; it wore a mask that had a glass front which hid it's face , and on it's back it carried a strange sword which had an hour glass hilt.

"Ah you ready to finally get out of this tin can Omega?" Nocturne asked causing Omega to looked towards him.

"Yes I am oh and by the way; I would try and get that stun gun that has been taped to your hand removed." Omega said causing Nocturne to look at both of his hand; seeing the tazer taped to his left hand, he then looked back towards her with a small glare.

"You son of a." Just before Nocturne could finish his sentence thousands of volts of electricity coursed threw his body; he released a loud yell while his body twitch uncontrollably, in seconds he was lying on the ground unconscious with a small cloud of smoke rising from his body.

Djar just shook his head before he looked towards Omega; who just looked back at him with a neutral expression on her face. "Omega will you please quit." Just before he could finish; Djar had released a loud yell just before he was pulled to the roof, once he made contact with the roof he looked down to see Omega looking up at him. "You slipped the magnet belt on me again didn't you?" He asked; receiving a nod from Omega just before she walked away leaving Nocturne unconscious on the floor, and leaving Djar stuck on the ceiling.

**(Present time)**

"Okay wait a minute." Spike said interrupting Avatoa. "You mean this person called Omegadelta; could put something on someone, and no one would ever notice it?" He asked receiving a nod from his friend.

"Yes you see; she comes from a planet known as Ecto, a planet who's inhabitant's know how to shift from the ghost world, and the real world." Avatoa explained receiving a nod from Spike.

"Okay so what happened? How did her, and Nocturne meet their ends?"

"I was just about to get to that."

**(Back to the past. Location:Melting valley on the planet of junk)**

"Are you sure your reading that thing right Omega?" Nocturne asked; wiping the sweat from his fore-head, before Omega looked towards him.

"Yes; it says that the Legendary Spyro Soul gem is somewhere here, but I am having trouble locating it with all this heat and melted metal." Omega answered before she looked at the device again. "This is strange it says." She was then interrupted by Djar grabbing her; pulling her back quickly just before a hot steam cloud erupted from the ground in front of her, almost giving her a very bad burn.

"You okay Omega?"

"Yeah thanks Djar." She answered before looking at the device again; almost immediately she grew confused, just before she let out an annoyed yell before throwing the device into a pit of molten metal.

"What is it Omega?" Nocturne asked before she looked towards him.

"That dang device was telling me that the Soul gem we are looking is directly in front of." Omega was then interrupted by a huge torrent of fire erupting in front of them; immediately all three of them backed away, just before a Spyro armor flew up from the ground. The Armor was a darker color of purple, and the horns and spines were a darker golden color. The Armor then landed in front of the three; it flashed it's fangs, and it released a loud growl.

"Well well Well, What do we have here." The armor said in a deepened voice. "Three pathetic Soul Warrior; ready to meet their deaths, so I will be nice and grant you your wish." It continued causing all three of them to activate their own armors.

**(Present time)**

"After ten minutes into the fight; Omega was thrown into one of the molten pools, and Nocturne was fatally wounded." Avatoa then sighed heavily remember what Djar told him what happened to Nocturne. "Nocturne died later in the medical bay of out Headquarters." He finished before he looked towards Spike who was staring at him in awe.

"Okay so after his first team what happened to his second team?" Spike asked; wondering what sealed his second team's fate.

"Ah those two; well to start the name of his second team member were, Redoktober, and Metus." Avatoa said before he started to explain to Spike how Djar's second team met their demise.

**(Location:Area just outside of Perfection Nevada. Time:Noon)**

"Do you have anymore bright idea's Djar?" Metus asked while he shouted from a nearby rock pile.

"Just give me a minute to think Metus." Djar answered.

"That is what you said twenty-four hours ago!" Redoktober shouted who was on the same rock pile with Metus.

"Just give me a freaking minute to think!"

**(Present time)**

"What were they hiding from, Dark soul users, rouge armor, zombies?" Spike asked interrupting Avatoa.

"None of the above Spike; they had already managed to find the Soul gem, but they were immediately surrounded by Graboids." Avatoa explained only to confuse Spike.

"What are Grab?"

"Big carnivorous worms." Saixenn said interrupting Spike.

"Yeah that is the short definition of them now where was I."

**(Back to the past)**

"Okay you guys I'm going to use my Eruptor armor; I might be able to burn these Graboids alive, before they manage to get one of their tongues around me!" Djar shouted seeing his friends nod in the distance.

"Okay Djar wish you luck!" Metus replied just before Djar activated his armor.

Once the armor was completely one; he immediately jumped down to the ground, for ten seconds he waited for the Graboids to strike. He then saw three dust trail's heading right towards him; causing him to activate his Eruptor armor's Heatwave ability, releasing a huge amount of lava on the ground underneath him heating it up to over one-hundred degrees.

**(Back to the present)**

"He managed to kill the Graboids; but he was unaware that a mercenary that was hired by the Dark soul users, and once it found them it captured them and tortured them just for the location of the Soul Gem.

**(Location:Mercenary's ship in the past.)**

"I am not going to ask you again!" The mercenary said with evil in it's voice. "Where is the Soul gem.?" It asked lifting up a welding torch to Djar's face.

Djar then lightly laughed at the Mercenary's feeble attempt to get information from him. "Your just going to have to kill me cause I ain't telling ya." Djar answered causing the mercenary to chuckle lightly.

"I'm sure you will be more cooperative when it's not your life on the line." The mercenary said before it pushed a button on it's arm; causing two pods to rise up from the floor, showing both Redoktober and Metus inside of them. "If you do not give me what I want I will fill their pods with liquid nitrogen." It continued causing Djar to struggle just to try and break free. "You've got ten seconds."

"The Soul gem is back on the planet; I lost it when you attacked us." Djar said hoping the Mercenary would spare his partners.

"Nine."

"I swear it on my life the Soul gem is back on the planet."

"Eight."

"I'm telling the truth!"

"Seven."

"Please just let my partner's go, do whatever you want to me just let them go."

"Six."

"They've done nothing to deserve this, kill me instead just please spare them!"

"Five, Four, Three."

"The Soul gem is on the Godforsaken planet!"

"Two."

"Please."

"One." The mercenary said coldly before he pressed a button on his arm; causing the pods to fill with liquid nitrogen, freezing both of his team mates.

**(Back to the present)**

"He cried out both of their name's as they were frozen alive; seconds later me and one other soldier managed to rescue him, and as we were dragging him back he was screaming that he couldn't save them." Avatoa said; finishing the last part of Djar's second team, he then looked over towards Spike who looked as if he was going to be on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry I made you."

"Ah don't worry about it Spike." Avatoa interrupted sounding unaffected by the story that he had told. "Just be glad it wasn't Djar who told it; he would have tears rolling down his face after what I just told." He continued only to hear a loud yawn come from Saixenn.

"Okay I don't know about y'all but I feel like getting some shut eye." Saixenn said before he laid down on the sandy ground; using a rock as a pillow, before he buried himself in the sand.

"For once I am agreeing with Saixenn." Avatoa said before he laid down on the sandy ground, but instead of burying himself in the sand he used a huge leaf that he had found while he was building them shelter.

Spike then looked at both of his friends; then out towards the other island, seeing it still getting hammered by the monsoon that showed no signs of letting up anytime soon. "Don't worry about us Djar we're okay." Spike said quietly before he too gave into Sleep.

**/**

**Alright guys here is the next chapter let me know what you guys think in a review and I will try to get the next chapter up on the sight asap. Chapter twelve:The secrets out/ a wounded army.**


	12. Chapter 12 The secrets out

**Chapter 12 The secrets out/ A wounded Army**

**/**

**Okay guys here is the next chapter I hope you guys really like this one also fair warning this chapter is going to have two merged armors. Disclaimer:i own nothing from the T.V. Show or the game I just like them both.**

**/**

**(Location:Rainbow Dash's home. Time:Early morning. Months since last incident:9)**

Spike slowly awoke to the sight of a rainbow colored mane; he could hear the light breathing of his mate, and he could feel her warmth that came from her body. They were both lying down on her bed; she had her back pressed up against his front, allowing him to wrap his arms around her. His tail was intertwined with hers; his head was just above hers, and his arms were tucked underneath her wings perfectly so he wouldn't crush her wings. He then slowly rubbed her stomach; smiling slightly as he felt a small bump in her stomach, it reminded him when they mated for the second time only that time they were using a magic potion that Twilight made which allowed Rainbow to bear Spikes child. He then felt her stir slightly before she moved a little closer to him; sighing very gently, while she gently rubbed her head underneath his causing him to purr.

"Good morning Spike." Rainbow said in a tired voice.

"Good morning Rainbow." Spike replied before kissing her lightly on her head. "How did you sleep?"

"Good how about you?"

"I slept good too." He replied before he started to slowly get out of the bed; causing her to shiver slightly, at the lose of his heat.

"Do we have to get up now?" Rainbow asked while she turned towards him; seeing him stretch his arm out, before he turned back towards her.

"You can go back to sleep if you want; I on the other hand have to go help Fluttershy with her animals, but as soon as I am done helping her I will be back." Spike answered before he started to walk out of her room.

"Spike wait!" Rainbow said causing him to stop and look at her. "Before you go can I have a good-bye kiss." She continued causing Spike to smile slightly before he walked towards her.

Once he closed the gap between them he was slowly kissed Rainbow on the lips; after a few seconds he tried to pull away but she quickly used one of her hoof's to keep him from moving, just before she pushed him down to the ground where she continued her assault. Spike was slightly annoyed by this; he wanted to go ahead and get started on his job, but by the way his mate was kissing him he knew that it was going to be awhile before he could leave.

**(Location:Soul warrior HQ. Time:1:00 PM.)**

"Private Slipstream!" Commander Wolf shouted causing a Raptor like creature to run towards him.

"Yes commander."

"I need you and the rest of your team to head to Ragnarok; we need a fresh supply of unapentium, and we need to see if they will let us borrow some of their workers to help us fix some haul breaches." Commander wolf said causing Slipstream to growl slight. "What is wrong private."

"Me and my team are getting tired of just doing nothing but fixing the HQ; we have the location of the Dark soul users base, and all we are doing is just fixing up small areas of our base or just running some pointless errands. When do we finally start kicking some Dark soul users ass?" Slipstream said causing Wolf to shake his head out of annoyance.

"Slipstream I know how you feel; I want to put an end to the Dark soul users, but we cannot fight them until we get our base up to fighting strength Go and inform you team now."

"Your days our numbered now Dark freaks." Slipstream said before he ran off to find the rest of his team.

It didn't take long for Slipstream to reach the rest of his team; once he informed his team they all walked towards the HQ's hanger, in seconds they were all inside of a ship heading towards Ragnarok. "Entering FTL 8, ETA five minutes." One of Slipstream's teammates said before activating the ships auto-pilot.

"So you guys think that after this run we might finally get to see some action?" Slipstream asked while he placed his claws behind his head.

"I hope so Slipstream; I'm getting tired of these crappy errands, and I'm getting tired of us running with our tail's between our legs whenever the Dark soul users attack." One of his teammates answered just before a loud explosion erupted from one of the ships walls.

"What the hell!" Slipstream shouted just before five hooded figures entered the ship.

"Dark soul users!"

"Die Soul warriors!" One of the Dark soul users shouted before transforming into a Dark Trigger Happy; one of the Soul warriors tried to quickly transform into a Trigger Happy also, but the Soul warrior was quickly shot and killed by the Dark soul user the blood started to pour out of its wound and mouth before it fell to the floor dead.

Slipstream then quickly changed into a Flameslinger; while the other changed into a Gill Grunt, the one that transformed into a Gill Grunt managed to launch a spear directly over the lead Dark soul user. The Dark soul user managed to dodged to attack while the spear made contact with the wall behind it and the rest of it's team; just before the Soul warrior could fire another shot it was quickly killed by multiple shots entering it's chest and torso area, Slipstream continued to fire arrows at the Dark soul users but he too was quickly killed by them leaving the ship defenseless.

"Codebreaker get this ship turned around!"

"Yes sir!"

"Shadow stalker cloak our signals."

"Yes sir!"

"Flesheater contact the rest of the fleet it's time to end the Soul warriors."

"Yes sir!" Flesheater replied before he started to signal the rest of the fleet; laughing evilly to himself while the ship started to fly back the Soul warriors base.

**(Location:Ponyville park. Time:12:30 PM)**

Spike and Rainbow Dash were sitting happily on one of the parks many benches; Rainbow was resting her head on Spike's chest, while he had one of his arms draped over her causing her to smile. "I can't believe that we're going to be parents in a few months Spike." She said before nuzzling him lightly.

"I know love I can't wait to finally see our child." Spike replied receiving a small giggle from her.

"What's so funny?"

"I just remembered when you did that cute little growl that night." Rainbow answered causing Spike to blush slightly before she started to laugh lightly; Spike had hopped that she had forgotten that already, but knowing Rainbow Dash she was never going to let him live that down.

Just then they both heard the sound of galloping hooves heading towards them; they then looked towards where the hooves were coming from seeing Rarity running towards them.

"Spike, Rainbow Dash!" Rarity shouted before coming to a stop in front of them.

"Whoa, what is it girl?" Rainbow asked as both her and Spike stood up from the bench.

"Princess Cadence, and Shinning Armor are retaking their vows and all of us have been invited." Rarity answered causing both Spike and Rainbow Dash to smile happily.

"Where is it going to be held at?" Rainbow asked.

"It's going to be held in the Canterlot garden; but it's going to be small not big like the other one."

"Awesome when does it start?"

"In three days; don't worry Princess Celestia has rooms set up for us at the castle, and she has already sent Twilight the tickets for the train ride to Canterlot." Rarity answered causing them both to nod.

"Okay tell Twilight that me and Spike will meet y'all at the train station." Rainbow replied before they both took off back towards her home.

**(Location:Soul warriors HQ. Status:Under attack.)**

"Come on push them back; we need to!" One of the Soul warrior generals was then interrupted by a giant gold coin narrowly missing him; he quickly looked and saw one of the Dark soul users readying another shot, almost immediately he threw multiple sticks of dynamite at it bringing it down easily. "Keep fighting!" The general shouted while they all continued to fight the endless soldiers of the Dark soul users.

As they fought he saw one soldier sitting calmly with a blaster at her feet. "Soldier why aren't you fighting?" The general asked before throwing more sticks of dynamite at their enemies.

"I can't do this sir I'm a pacifist."

"A pacifist then why the hell are you part of our army?"

"Love you man." Was all that the soldier replied before a stick of dynamite landed beside them.

"Move!" The general shouted; but he was to later the dynamite had already exploded, and the soldiers was lying dead on the floor with half of her head missing.

"No!" He shouted before throwing more sticks of dynamite at their enemies; narrowly getting hit by fire and magic attacks that were thrown back, he then heard a beeping sound coming from his com link. "This is Warcry go ahead."

"Warcry; I need you to send Avatoa and Djar to the bridge, we're getting our asses handed to us here!" Commander Wolf shouted before deactivating his communicator so that he could continue to fight.

"Avatoa, Djar!" Warcry shouted causing the both to run towards him.

"Sir yes sir!" They both shouted while keeping their heads down; hearing the magical attacks whizzing past them, followed by golden coins whizzing past them.

"Get to the bridge, Commander Wolf needs you both their ASAP."

"Sir yes sir!" They both shouted again before they both started to run towards the bridge; keeping their heads down as the attacks flew passed their heads as they ran towards, soon they both were running down a hall towards the bridge but just before they could make it to the bridge a huge ship crashed into the hall causing a huge amount of black smoke to rise from the crash. Once the smoke had cleared they were both looking towards a small group of five Shadow Stealth Elf's and three Shadow Terrafin's; they both then looked at each other before nodding their heads, Avatoa quickly transformed into a Wrecking Ball while Djar transformed into Dark Spyro.

**(Lyrics to Nightmare by Avenged Sevenfold)**

The group of Dark soul users quickly charged towards the two releasing Their battle cries as they charged.

**(Soft/Loud guitar solo. Nightmare! Now your Nightmare comes to life.)**

Avatoa and Djar quickly charged towards the group releasing their own battle cries.

**(Dragged you down below Down to the devils show to be his guest forever peace of mind is less than never)**

Avatoa was quickly tackled to the ground by four of the Shadow Stealth Elf's; While Djar started to fight all Three of the Shadow Terrafin's.

**(Hate to twist your mind but God ain't on your side An old acquaintance severed Burn the world your last endeavor)**

Avatoa had manged to throw three of the Stealth Elf's off of him; but he was quickly stabbed by the fifth one, causing him to let out a yell of pain.

**(Flesh is burning you can smell it in the air Cause men like you have such and easy soul to steal (Steal))**

Just then Avatoa felt a huge amount of heat move across his; Causing Two of the Stealth Elf's to disappear while the others were quickly blown away, he then looked to see Djar walking towards him seeing Three of the Dark Soul users lying dead on the floor.

**(So stand in line while they ink number in your head you're now a slave until the end of time here)**

Both of them then looked towards the remaining Stealth Elf's; all three of them releasing loud growls before running towards them, their bone marrow blades ready to kill both of them.

**(Nothing stops the madness turning, haunting, yearning pull the trigger)**

Avatoa then released a small burp; sending a small brown cloud towards the three; once it was close enough Djar shot a huge fire ball at the cloud, causing it to explode sending all three Stealth Elf's flying.

**(You should have known the price of evil And it hurts to know that you belong here oooooooh it's your f**king nightmare. While your nightmare comes to life)**

Both Avatoa and Djar then charged towards the three; Djar tackling two of them while Avatoa used his barbed tongue to pull one into his mouth, allowing him to swallow it whole easily.

**(Can't wake up in sweat cause it ain't over yet still dancing with your demons victim of your own creation)**

Avatoa was then hit hard by one of the Stealth Elf's; it had slammed him up against the wall hard, and it started to use it's bone marrow daggers to land multiple attacks.

**(Beyond the will to fight where all that's wrong is right where hate don't need a reason Loathing self-assassination)**

Avatoa then saw a quick flash of red; signaling to him that his armor was about to disappear, but then he saw and opening quickly unleashed a small burp cloud sending the Stealth Elf backing away, coughing the brown cloud out.

**(You've been lied to just to rape you of your sight and now they have the never to tell you how to feel(feel)**

once the Stealth Elf had stopped coughing; it looked up only to see the Wrecking Ball rolling towards it, once it made contact the Stealth Elf was sent flying into a wall disappearing after it had made contact.

**(So sedated as they medicate your brain and while you slowly go insane they tell ya "Given with the best intentions, help you with your complications")**

Avatoa then looked up and saw Djar walking towards him; he then saw Djar nod his head before a loud explosion was heard, causing them both to run towards the bridge once more.

**(You should have known the price of evil and it hurts to know that you belong here)**

Both of them narrowly miss getting hit by and explosion; it caused them both to run faster then before, just as more explosions started to rip threw the hall.

**(Yeah no one to call everybody to fear your tragic fate is looking so clear yeah oooooooh)**

They soon made it to the end of the hall; activating the blast door just as the explosion caught up with them, allowing them both to release a sigh of relief.

**(It's your F**king Nightmare)**

They both then passed a window that showed the battle outside; multiple ships can be shown getting destroyed, while a huge destroyer ship passed by the base.

**(Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!/ Break)**

it wasn't long till they had finally reached the bridge; only to see almost twenty different Dark Soul Users already in their armors, but they were all quickly destroyed as a blinding light emerged from underneath all of them.

**(Maniacal laughter/ Fight (fight) not to fail (fail) not to fall (fall) or you'll end up like the others)**

After the light had dimmed; both Avatoa and Djar saw their leader, Commander Wolf standing where the huge horde of Dark Soul users used to be.

**(Die (Die), die again (Die) drenched in sin (sin) with no respect for another OH!)**

it wasn't long till a huge explosion ripped threw the bridge; causing them both to fall threw the ground, causing them both to scream loudly as they fell.

**(Down (down) feel the fire(fire) feel the hate(Hate) your is what we desire. Lost (Lost), hit the wall(Wall) watch you crawl (Crawl) such a replaceable liar)**

both of them then land hard on something; causing their armors to disappear, while they released groans of pain.

**(And I know you hear their voices (calling from above) and I know they may seem real (these signals of love) but our life's made up of choices (some without appeal) they took for granted your soul and it our now to steal. As your nightmare comes to life)**

they both then get up from the ground; allowing them to see that they were in the hanger but half of it was nearly destroyed, and it looked like it was about to blow up.

**(You should have known the price of evil and it hurts to know that you belong here yeah no one to call everybody to fear your tragic fate is looking so clear yeah oooooooh it's your F**king nightmare.)**

"Djar, Avatoa come in!" Commander Wolf shouted threw the communicator; just as another explosion ripped threw the HQ.

"This is Djar, go ahead Commander." Djar replied just as a huge metal beam fell behind them.

"You need to get to Spike's home world; multiple Dark Soul Users are on the way, don't worry Saixenn is already on his way he will meet you both their." Commander Wolf Said just before another explosion ripped threw their base.

"We're on our way!" Djar shouted before the both ran towards a still active ship; both of them quickly getting it started, before they flew it out of the hanger.

Once they were outside of the base; they quickly entered F.T.L, and started to head towards Spike's home world.

**(Location:In the Canterlot Garden Rehearsal for the retaking the vows. Time:3:00 PM.)**

"Perfect, Shinning Armor, no need to be nervous you've done this before." Shinning Armor said to himself as he walked down the aisle; it wasn't long till he had finally reached the alter where his little sister and her dragon friend were standing, he then looked back just as the bride's maids started to walk down the aisle.

"Perfect girls, you all are doing very well." Princess Celestia said as the five walked down the aisle; seeing them all smiling happily as they walked down the aisle, it wasn't long till they had all come to a stop at the alter just as the bird quire started to sing.

The doors then opened to allow Princess Cadence to walk down the aisle; As she walked down the aisle Shinning Armor couldn't help but smile happily, he was starting to remember the day when they took their vows for the first time but he was quickly thrown from the memory just as a portal opened up in front of her, allowing a strange creature to fall from it.

"What in the wide world?"

"Saixenn!" Spike said as he ran towards his friends side; seeing him covered in burn marks, and ash. "What happened to ya brother?" He asked.

Saixenn then coughed loudly before he quickly got to his feet; He felt Spikes claws on him as he got to his feet, but he quickly pushed them away.

"No time to talk!" Saixenn said before he started coughing loudly once again. "Small band of Dark Soul Users, are on their way here." He continued immediately shocking Spike.

"What, how long till they get here!?" Spike asked.

"Any second now." Saixenn answered; just as Rainbow dash walked up to both of them, looking greatly confused.

"Spike, who is this?"

"This is Sai." A loud explosion interrupted him; causing them all to duck just as a huge creature flew above them, causing both of the Soul warriors to activate their soul watches.

"Bring the sting! Any last wishes!"

All of the ponies watched in shock as the two grew to giant size; the creature that had come out of the portal turned into what looked like a giant wasp, while Spike grew into a strange looking girl creature that had no legs only a long tail. After that four other giant creature landed a few feet in front of the two; one looked like a creature that had no head only a huge eye ball with wings on its back, the second one looked like a creature made of nothing but molten lava, the third looked almost like a strange metallic being that had no legs only a wheel, and the fourth and final one looked like a gigantic whale that held an anchor in one of it's hands but instead of a tail it had two legs.

"Any last words?" The gigantic whale creature asked.

"Yeah, you all are going down." Spike answered before he drew both of his swords; while Saixenn clenched his fists tight before he started to hover in the air.

The two then charged towards the four other creature; all of them releasing battle cries as they charged towards each other. Once they met in the middle two of the four creatures were thrown backwards while Spike was slammed up against one of the many buildings in Canterlot. Everyone that was at the garden wedding was running as fast as they could threw the castle; they could hear the battle ragging outside, causing them to stop at some points when one of the giant creatures were slammed up against the castle. Saixenn quickly kicked the Thumpback off of him before he shot one of his stingers at the Eye-brawl giant, causing it to stumble slightly before it was punched hard by Spike.

"Saixenn, what's your plan?" Spike asked before he was hit in the back of the head by the Bouncer giant.

"Plan?" Saixenn replied while he blocked an attack from the Hot-head and Eye-brawl giants; only to get hit hard in the back by the Thumpback, sending him head first into a building.

"You mean to tell me you don't have a plan!" Spike shouted before he slashed the Bouncer directly; causing it to disappear leaving the Soul gem floating in the air, which Spike grabbed before the others could grab it.

"Had a plan, but I lost it." Saixenn replied before he kicked the Eye-brawl hard in the gut; just before he shot both off his stinger, one had hit the Hot-head that he had managed to grab while the other had hit the Thumpback that was running towards him. Both of the giants he had hit disappeared leaving only the two Soul gems which he quickly grabbed.

Both Spike and Saixenn stood just a few feet away from the final remaining giant; the Eye-brawl quickly readied itself for an attack, but it was quickly destroyed by the fist of a Tree-rex being punched threw it's abdomen causing it to disappear revealing both Avatoa and Djar standing behind it.

"About time you two showed up." Saixenn said while him and Spike walked up to the two.

**(Location:Inner sanctum deep in the Canterlot castle.)**

All of the ponies in the sanctum listened carefully for any sound for the battle that was happening above them; sometimes they would hear the low rumbling sound of the giants walking up above them, but it would quickly die down in just a few short seconds.

"I can't stay down her much longer; I have to go find Spike." Rainbow said before she tried to exit the sanctum only to be blocked by one of the guards that had accompanied them when they were making their way to the sanctum. "Get out of my way!" Rainbow shouted only to hear a massive explosion come from above them.

**(Streets of Canterlot)**

All four of the soul warriors watched in disbelief as a gigantic robot slowly walked towards Canterlot; the robot was twice as big as Canterlot itself, it had one hand that was nothing but a mini-gun while the other was a huge cannon. Its head looked almost like a huge X; while on it's legs two massive cannons' were pointed upward, the robot then looked towards the small group of giants and released a loud robotic screeching sound.

"Ultimate weapon!" The robot said before it fired five shots at Canterlot; destroying a few buildings in the process.

"Great what do we do now?" Saixenn asked while the robot walked closer to Canterlot.

"There is only one thing to do." Djar answered causing all of them to look towards him; just before he released a heavy sigh, "We are going to have to merge the armors." He continued causing all three of them before they deactivated their giant armors.

Once all four of them were back to normal; they all held out the giant soul gems they each had; causing all of them to glow brightly. Spike then looked at the other three; seeing all three of them with nothing but neutral expressions on their faces.

"So?" Spike said while he looked at the glowing gems. "Who's going to turn into this mega giant?" He continued only to hear them all laugh slightly.

"This one doesn't need anyone to use it." Avatoa answered just before all of the giant gems shot up into the air; only to turn into one huge giant that was about the same size of the gigantic robot, it was dressed in nothing but golden armor from head to toe. In one of it's hands it held a massive halberd; in the other it held a massive double edge sword.

The giant then looked towards the robot; releasing a loud screeching sound of it's own, "Strong to hold the earth!" The giant shouted before it charged towards the robot.

Both of the massive giants' met in the middle; the robot had tried to land a direct hit with its mini-gun, but the other giant had quickly sliced its mini-gun hand off. The robot then grabbed the giants double edge sword with its cannon arm; only to immediately have its cannon arm sliced off by it's giant halberd. The giant then started to glow brightly before it charged towards the giant robot; once it reached to robot it passed directly threw it, but the robot had fallen into nothing but multiple pieces' which disappeared once they hit the ground. The giant then disappeared; turning back into the eight original giant soul gems which returned to the group of four, who were cheering loudly after seeing the giant robot fall.

"Alright guys; no more celebrating we need to go help anyone that was injured." Djar said before he started walking towards the city with Avatoa and Saixenn right behind him, while Spike started to run towards the castle.

"Where do you think your going Spike?" Djar asked stopping Spike only for a few seconds.

"I'm going to save my friends and my mate." He answered before he started to run towards the castle again;only to receive nods from the other three before they started to run towards the city again.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**alright here is chapter twelve sorry for the very late update; no worried I will try to get the next chapter up asap. Disclaimer:i own nothing from the game or show I just like them both. Chapter 13: Information**


	13. Chapter 13 Information

Chapter 13: Information

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()(()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**here is chapter 13; this chapter will be almost similar to another Transformers prime episode, so if your a fan of transformers you might like this chapter. Merged armors needed:Come on guys I need some ideas for merged armors; if you have an idea for a merged armor you can either leave it in a review or PM me. Disclaimer:i own nothing from either the show or the game I just like them both.**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**(Location:Canterlot interrogation room. Time:unknown. Time since last incident:several hours ago.)**

Spike sat quietly as Princess Celestia stared at him; her facial expression had a serious tone, and by the was she looked at him he wondered if she was going to banish him, or kill him. She then threw down three pictures of the people on his team; it caused him to flinch slightly, but he remained calm and waited for her to give him permission to speak.

"Spike?" Princess Celestia said in a calm yet serious tone; causing him to sit up straight as he prepared to answer any question she had for him, "I want you to tell me everything about these creatures; name, species, gender, bio. Everything, understand!" She said receiving a quick nod from him. "Then tell me who are these creature; and why are they here?"

"They are warriors from different planets." Spike began just as Celestia summoned up a quill; a scroll, and a small amount of ink. She then looked at him and nodded her head; signaling him to continue. "Two of them are just like you and Luna; they are alicorns, but they come from a different planet that has been destroyed." He continued only to cause the Princess to look up at him.

"Destroyed?"

"Yes; their planet was destroyed by an army that goes by one name, the dark soul users." Spike answered causing her to quickly write down what he had just said; but she was stopped when he raised his claws up, "Trust me Princess, you are going to need more scrolls for all the information I have about them." He said causing her to stop writing again.

"Why don't you just tell me about your friends'." Celestia said causing him to nod his head.

"Well the first one is Saixenn."

**(Location:In front of Ponyville library. Time:three years ago.)**

"I swear I will go completely ninja on them!" Saixenn said while doing some ninja move; causing him to float into the air for a few seconds, but he ended up crashing down into the ground shortly after.

"_By the way you make it sound; this Saixenn character isn't all that bright."_

"_No he isn't, but he does get the job done."_

Saixenn is shown landing multiple punches on a dark soul user just before kicking it hard; sending it flying threw the air, and into a huge wall which caused it to disappear. He is then show punching Avatoa hard in the back of his head; only to get hit hard by a magical attack in return, _"Avatoa!"_

"_Yes; him and Saixenn are...um, how can I put this...like matter and anti-matter."_

both Saixenn and Avatoa are shown fighting with each other; only to end up with one of them getting a broken bone, or knocked completely unconscious for a few days.

"_By the way you make it sound; those two are not the best of friends."_

"_Not true Princess; although they do fight from time to time, both of them get the jump on them and let me tell you from first hand experience. If a dark soul user steps into the ring with them; they will not walk out alive."_

Avatoa and Saixenn are show double teaming a dark soul user; causing it to disappear, just before it shows them both defeating a few more dark soul users.

"_Okay, can you tell me what the armors' you all use do? Can they protect you from anything?"_

"_The armors' can protect us for only a little while; if we take to much damage the armor will turn back into a soul gem, and it will not activate until twenty-four hours has passed."_

"_So your armor is not as indestructible as you made it sound."_

"_Do not misunderstand princess; while we are in the armor we can take some serious punishment."_

Spike is then shown being thrown off a very steep cliff; only for it to change showing Saixenn taking a huge rock to the head, followed by both Djar and Avatoa getting caught in the blast radius of a pineapple grenade.

"_Has there been any deaths'?"_

"_The only ones' that I know about are; Nocturne, Omega, Metus, and Redoktober." _

"_Who are they?"_

"_They were the first teams' that Djar had under his command;but I am afraid that all four of them are K.I.A."_

"_K.I.A? Is that a rank in the army you are part of?"_

"_No, K.I.A means killed in action. All four of them are dead."_

The screen shows all four of the Soul warriors' fighting against the dark soul users; only to show them how they died, and Djar reacting to their deaths'.

"_He sometimes thinks he's cursed."_

"_Cursed? What do you mean by cursed?"_

"_Djar thinks that he has a curse on him; because of his first two teams' getting killed while they were on a mission, so now he is constantly watching us so that we don't end up dead like them."_

Princess Celestia is then shown placing her quill and scroll down; only to immediately levitate Spikes soul watch in front of him, "I want you to show me these armors' of yours." She said before she allowed Spike to grab his watch; allowing him to put it back on his wrist where it belonged.

"Okay what do you want me to show you?" Spike asked while he got his soul watch ready to transform himself into one of the armors'.

"Show me the first armor you transformed into." Celestia replied causing Spike to grin happily.

"Fear the fish!"

A bright light surrounded Spike after he had shouted those three words; the light was so bright it had caused Celestia to shield her eyes', but then the light had faded Celestia saw a strange fish like creature standing in front of her. It had three fins' on its head; a strange looking weapon that had a spear on the end of it, and it had two huge barrels' on its back.

"What armor is this?" Celestia asked before she summoned up another scroll and some fresh ink.

"This is my water armor known as Gill Grunt; this armor serves two purposes'; one it allows me to fly with the use of the water jetpack on my back, and two when I have to take out enemies at a distance I can just shoot them with one of these harpoons', or I can blast them with a stream of scolding hot water." Spike explained while the princess wrote down every single word he had told her. "Would you like me to show you another?"

"No, but I would like to know why you shouted fear the fish?"

"The armor cannot be activated just by pressing the image on our soul watches'; you need to shout their battlecries'."

"Battlecries?" Celestia asked while she looked towards Spike with a confused look.

"Yes, battlecries each armor has one; like my earth armor its battlecry is the beam is supreme." Spike answered before he deactivated his armor; allowing him to turn back into a normal dragon. "Anything else you would like to know Princess?"

"No I believe that I have enough info, you may go." Celestia replied before Spike got up out of his chair and exited the room.

**(Location: outside of a abandon building somewhere in the middle of Canterlot. Time:5:04PM.)**

"Saixenn will you please get down off of that flag pole!" Avatoa shouted while looking up at Saixenn; who was hanging on to a long rope tied to the top of a flag pole, which was spinning in slow circle.

"You spin me right round, baby, right round." Saixenn sang while he continued to spin in a slow circle; causing Avatoa to face palm himself, just before he launched a magical attack at the rope causing it to snap in half.

"Whoa!" Saixenn shouted before he landed on the ground hard; he released small groan before he laid down on his back, only to see Avatoa looking back down at him with a small smirk on his face.

"You had enough?" Avatoa asked.

"You're dead!" Saixenn shouted before he got to his feet and tackled Avatoa to the ground; punching him repeatedly in the head before he was thrown off of him, only to get hit by a massive magical attack.

The two continued to fight for about ten straight minutes; sometimes Saixenn would land direct hits', and sometimes Avatoa would land direct hits'. Just before the two could kill each other they were pulled apart by Djar; who not only slammed their heads' up against the wall of the building, but also against each others heads'.

"That is enough!" Djar shouted before he slammed the two hard into the ground. "We have already lost many of our brothers' in arms; so the last thing we need is you both trying to kill each other ever other second, so from now on if you both wanna fight you spar only am I clear!" Avatoa shouted receiving nods from both of them in response. "Good!" He shouted before helping the two up; allowing them to dust themselves off, "Come on, Spike has just informed me that there is a place in his hometown we can stay at. Once there we can go ahead and get ourselves patched up, and we can try to contact any other survivors'." Djar continued before he lead the two to the exit of Canterlot where Spike and his friends were waiting.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Author:Okay here is chapter 13 I am sorry for a long wait; but no worries I will try and get the next chapter up on the site asap, and...wait a minute where is Saixenn.**

**Djar:i don't know I though Avatoa was watching him.**

**Avatoa:Me! Why me?**

**Djar:You two are constantly fighting.**

**Saixenn then appears out from behind a table with a phantom of the opera mask on his face**

**Saixenn:****For life is but an opera!**

**Everyone then face palms themselves.**

**Saixenn:Too low?**

**Author:No just annoying.**

**Avatoa:Finally someone else who thinks he is annoying.**

**Author then looks towards reader.**

**Author:i own nothing from the show or game I just like both of them.**

**The author then walks away just before the sound of a massive fight was heard.**


End file.
